Naruto and Hinata's Jonin Journey
by Tachaun
Summary: Naruto finally made jonin and have his own squad. Everything seems to be thrown his way, he must make a future with Hinata but a little girl may open up the young couple's heart for love even more. rewrite Jonin adventure
1. The First Step of a Journey

Naruto had just turned 24 years old and just made a jonin of the Leaf village. Naruto became an excellent ninja he came up with some incredible jutsu that impressed the elders. Many found out he was the son of the fourth was listed in the bingo book to be kill on sight. Many thought he surpassed most of the Hokage's themselves, but he lack just a little on the leadership side of skills. Naruto went to go see Tsunade about a mission that involved the destruction of Akutski.

"Hey Baa-chan" said Naruto that made Tsunade cringe in anger."

" Naruto she said ,I need you to check out the Village Hidden in the Clouds there seems to be a lot of activity going on there but I need you to be careful they say Pein is trying to take over the village but they are resisting they asked for help and they asked for you personally."

Naruto was shock; Pein had been died when he was younger by bringing back the lives of the villagers in the Konoha, so how could he be back alive?

"Who will come with me to check this out" he asked?

"Sakura Neji and Lee" said Tsunade.

"How many days do I have to get ready" Naruto asked?

"Four days so go home and get prepared, Tsunade yelled with a smile", Naruto bowed with great respect and headed out of Hokage Complex Hall.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked he thought about his students that he would have to train on his way back from his mission. It was all that went through mind for the last two weeks on how he would train them.<p>

_"I hope they are nothing like me he thought with a chuckle in his mind I don't think I can take it."_He thought of Kakashi and Jiraiya on how wonderful teachers they were. _"Will I be able to teach them the things my senseis taught me, to pass on the will of fire knowledge to my students as they did for me_ "thought Naruto"?

He decided to go to the ninja academy to take a good look at his new recruits. Hinata was staring at the man approaching and realize it was Naruto.

"Naruto" she said excitedly!"

"Hey Hina-chan smiled Naruto. How are my students" Naruto asked?

Her smile left quickly she thought they were on their way to have lunch together.

"Fine" she said looking a little disappointed on Naruto statement.

Just then Naruto pulled a rose out from his sleeve and handed it to her with a smile.

"This is for the most beautiful teacher at the academy" he said.

Hinata turned blood shot red" thank you" she said as she continued to smile at her crush.

Naruto and Hinata have been dating for about two and half years now and Naruto seem happier than he has ever been in his life, she was the first woman to say she loves him and did not mind that he had the Nine Tail Fox in him. He actually thought marriage with her but he was going to wait another year or two since he just became and jonin and she became a teacher at the academy.

"Hinata-chan what three will I be training in two weeks" as Naruto looked at all of academy students?

Hinata grabbed his hand and lead him to the classroom.

"The one with the gold hair and white highlights name is Shigeru Sawai he is a great strategist and he has great chakra control but lacks confidence in his self, his grades are excellent but he seems only to think about when class ends" as she explained to Naruto about his behavior."

"The other is Venus Ochaya she is the wildest student at the academy, first into action, but her grades are the worst in class she wants to be a great ninja but her test scores were really low. On the plus everyone seems to like her and she is very good at some jutsu but she doesn't think when a situation is severe which leaves her in a worse situation" said Hinata as she moved on to the next student.

"The last one is Shinji Urata he is the genin with the jet black hair, his grades are good but he doesn't get along with others and his skills are way below average, we were going to hold him back but he past his last examination. His parents are ninjas in the ANBU Black Ops, but he doesn't even show not one good skill at taijutsu or ninjutsu, it s like his parents aren't ninjas at all because he doesn't seem interested in the academy or his parent's clan" as Hinata finished giving Naruto the brief summary of his new students he has to train.

Naruto thought to himself_." I'm in big trouble they all seem to lack the way of the ninja_. As he leaned over to give Hinata a kiss good bye he saw Venus walking up.

Venus walked over in amazement "your Na... Naruto Uzumaki aren't you? You're the best ninja in the village maybe the world" she said.

Naruto smiled this kid was really impressed by him

Naruto said that all ninja in the Konoha Village are great because we have the will of fire.

Venus look puzzled and said, "will of fire"?

Naruto said he would explain later and kissed Hinata good-bye.

Venus mouth dropped "Naruto Uzumaki likes you? Why didn't you say you knew him? Can I have an autograph? Can he teach me some of his kick ass jutsu's"?

Can he was the only questions she could come up with in the little bit of time without stopping for air.

Hinata cut off Venus short on her questions," calm down. Naruto will talk to you again promise; now take your seat please "as Hinata smiled at Venus for being hyper-active about meeting her hero.

Hinata smiled "_everyone knows you now Naruto and respect you, especially the young"_ said Hinata to herself as she saw him leaving the premises.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked away from the academy he ran into Konohamaru a mile down the road. Konohamaru just made chunin this year as he was trained by Naruto.<p>

"Brother Naruto how are you doing" as he smiled at his older brother?

"Lil brother how are you, I heard you developed a new jutsu and can't wait to see it" said Naruto.

"I heard you're going to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, do you need a hand" asked Konohamaru?

Naruto smiled and said " thanks but you need to study for the jonin exams I heard you aced the chunin exams" said Naruto.

Konohamaru smiled" thanks to you, if you need me I will be here Naruto just holler okay it's been awhile since we did something fun together like a mission" he said.

Naruto nodded," we will have lots of time for that were ninjas remember we are always on call" as Naruto bumped fist with Konohamaru.

As they talked about what's new they bowed and promise to have ramen when he returned from his mission.

As Naruto returned home he looked and seen a picture of Team seven on the wall. "_Sasuke do you really intend to destroy the Leaf village?_ _If you try I will stop you with every fiber in my being"_ said Naruto to himself.

As Naruto waited for Hinata, he was getting pretty sad on not being able to see her for about a least three weeks because of his mission.

"Naruto- kun are you here" as Hinata yelled looking for an answer?

"Here" said Naruto excitedly.

"I brought company I hope you don t mind".

In walk Ino, Sakura, Lee, Chouji, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru. They all seem to smile when they seen Naruto.

"Big mission in a couple of days" said Choji?

"Yeah an it's a hell of a mission, an A-rank" said Naruto.

Shikamaru just shook his head "Naruto be very careful on the roads, remember you have a big bounty on your head now you must be extremely cautious if they can't defeat you they will go after your comrades".

Naruto could see that Shikamaru was nervous and scared for him.

"HAI" said Naruto with a smile; "I won t fail my comrades not once I promise" he said.

Shikamaru nodded and smiled taking away that nervousness that was in him a second ago.

"So new recruits we have to train" said Ino "who would've thought we could have come this far".

As they thought to themselves, now Shikamaru, was third lead councilor for Hidden Village Hall, Sakura was lead medical ninja specialist, Ino second lead medical specialist, and Chouji was lead survivalist jonin trainer which he took great pride in. Hinata smiled but she felt a little embarrassed of her achievements but Naruto was very proud and supportive of her saying that she guided the children the most and that she starts the flame for the will of fire for the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto always wanted to be a teacher so he could help the children who were like him alone and parentless. But Naruto knew his grades weren't superb like Hinata so he encourage her everyday even when she made jonin he knew she would be a excellent teacher because of her compassion to see good in every child to encourage them to their full potential.

"Naruto please don't teach your student's dangerous techniques right away" said Ino. You like to overdo everything, please for the love the village don't".

Everyone just laughed as Naruto turned red he was already thinking about training them to do the Rasengan in the back of his mind.

Choji then joked "Naruto wouldn't do that it s not like he going to show them the Rasengan on the first day".

Naruto turned brighter red his friends knew him better than he thought.

"No I would never do anything that boneheaded" as Naruto look down at his sandals.

Everyone looked at him ..." You were to thinking of doing it" as the said it together. They laugh even harder than before.

Naruto said "just the basics of it".

They laughed even harder until their rib cage hurt.

"Okay enough" said Sakura, "Naruto you will make a good teacher and if you need advice ask Iruka or Kakashi they will be more than be happy to offer advice."

As it got dark the party had to end they all wished each other good night. Hinata thanked everyone for coming and hugged everyone and closed the door.

"Naruto", Hinata called" I have to leave tonight and go home and prepare for my trip; I need to discuss something when you return. My father would like to see you tomorrow if you have the chance can you see him" she asked?

"Sure, but we can discuss it tonight before you leave if you like" he said?

"No get some sleep I will talk to you when you get back, I have to leave out to go to the Village in the Mist to show our ninja academy protocol. They are thinking of using our system in training" she said.

Hinata kissed Naruto good night and headed home for her journey. Naruto seem to think something was wrong when she was saying good-bye. He figured she hates when they have to depart for such a long time.

"_I'm going to be a sensei"_ he thought to himself as he drifted off.

* * *

><p>As Naruto woke up he began to think of all the things he needed to do today the first was to practice his new jutsu. As Naruto got up and showered he walked out to the training complex to practice a jutsu called <em><strong>Kyuubi Fang Wind Ravage<strong>_. A jutsu that applies his wind chakra and the chakra of the Kyuubi chakra that is fuse together that cuts the body that makes it look like it been bitten by a fox over a thousand times. The elders of the village wanted to band this jutsu but Tsunade talked them out of it. As Naruto practice this technique he could feel presence of someone watching him.

"Come out" Naruto said.

It was Shinji Urata staring at Naruto."

"It s not nice to sneak around and spy on people" as Naruto looked at the pale and scrawny little boy in front of him.

"How can I be like you "Shinji asked?

Naruto looked a little puzzled the students were not to know who he was until another three week did Hinata tell them?

"Practice and practice Naruto said put your soul into the training and you will exceed".

"But I'm not talented at all, I have no skills no matter how much I practice" said Shinji.

Naruto looked a little bewilder.

Naruto replied, "I was one of the worst ninja in the village and still am".

Shinji looked at Naruto shocked on his confession.

"How can that be, everyone knows you, you're the most famous in the village."

Naruto shook his head" being popular and being widely known doesn't make a great ninja. Protecting your love ones make you strong and this village everyone wants to protect someone precious to them".

Shinji looked down at his feet," I'm afraid" said Shinji.

Naruto looked at the young boy with a smile "I have fears too, were human but we love and we cherish the people that are important to us. That's what makes us strong, by having just a little fear".

Naruto could see his words were reaching him. "

"Fear is natural but don't let it control you, this village will be here for you and so will I" said Naruto.

Shinji looked please with Naruto answers and thanked him kindly as walked away to train further down the training complex.

"_Well that went well" _thought Naruto. "_Well I better be off to see Hinata father_" as Naruto walked to the Hyuuga resident he started to get a bad omen."

* * *

><p>As Naruto approached the door he could see that Neji was practicing his skills.<p>

"Hey Neji" yelled Naruto!

Neji smiled, "what are you doing here Naruto"?

"I'm here to see Hiashi Hyuuga" he said.

Neji went pale, "you re kidding right" he said as the thought of Hiashi asking to see Naruto was unheard of?

"Nope "replied Naruto.

"This is bad" Neji said aloud.

"What "as Naruto yelled out?

"He may want you to leave Hinata alone "Neji as his eyes moved to the ground.

Naruto heart sank to his soul; leave Hinata he would rather leave his soul because Hinata had enough love to satisfy him for eternity.

Neji said "whatever you do be polite and gracious to Hiashi so he won't think you're too uncivilized to be with Hinata.

Naruto thought" _I'm screwed royally, I don't even know proper manners at a fancy formal lunch"_ he thought.

"We have been expecting you said a servant from the Hyuuga residence, please follow me" as the servant came out of nowhere.

Naruto walked as if he was going to his death, all he could think of was Hinata; he would do almost anything to be with her. Then he thought Hinata would never allow this to happen, she felt the same as him, but she was also the heir for the Hyuuga clan. Naruto could only think of all the dumb things he done in the past, it did not look good. As Naruto came in the servant closed the door and he felt great fear he never felt before.

As the servant introduced lord Hyuuga, the servant bowed to Hiashi "Mr. Uzumaki is here sir" the servant said.

"Thank you" said Hiashi.

"Sit Hiashi said in a stern voice."I come to talk to you about Hinata".

Naruto almost felt as though his world was ending.

"What are your plans for my daughter?

Naruto could only stutter "I don't know, exactly what do you wish to know" Naruto said as he started to twitch a little?

"I'm asking how far is this relationship going friendship or marriage"? What are your plans" said Hiashi?

Naruto almost fainted "what"?

"Do you plan on marrying my daughter yes or no" said Hiashi?

Naruto had always thought of marrying her but to be asked up front brought uneasiness to his bones.

"Ye... Yess... Yes" said Naruto stuttering very badly, now he knew why Hinata seem so nervous.

"Good, let s start sending out your formal request of matrimony to the public so they will know of your engagement" said Hiashi.

"Wait said Naruto, I want to propose to Hinata my own way I want her to hear it from me, I want to look in her eyes to see my future with her" said Naruto in a very displeased tone with Hiashi involvement.

"Now see here this is tradition and will be taken care of by the Main family" as Hiashi spoke even louder and sterner than before.

"I love Hinata and I want her to know how much, not by hearing it from someone else" Naruto said getting louder than Hiashi.

"Hogwash you know, she knows. This will be prepared by our clan for the arrangements of the proper Hyuuga marriage tradition" he said approaching Naruto.

"I don't mind you want to throw the wedding but I want to propose to her my own way, plus I was going to wait another year or two till we both are settled in our careers" said Naruto.

Hiashi looked as though he was going to kill Naruto on the spot than he smiled.

"You really love my daughter don't you Naruto"?

"Yes with all my heart" he replied.

"Then I leave it to you to propose to her the right way, tell her when you are ready" he said

"Hai" said Naruto."

As Hiashi walked Naruto to the door he could see Hinata was in the best of hands in the entire village.

"_Hinata he loves you as I loved your mother, he will always be there for you, I can relax you will be well protected and loved_."

"By the way Naruto learn so manners, I would hate to see my grand kids with the manners of a chimpanzee" he said.

Naruto smiled" I will ask Hinata to help me" as he left the premises.

"_What a day to begin"_ thought Naruto. Hiashi seem to age Naruto by 50 years with the talk of marriage to Hinata. Naruto was so distracted of that conversation he walked right by Kiba.

"Hey baka you can't say hi" said Kiba.

Naruto laughed "why didn't you come over with Hinata yesterday"?

"Mission, the land of Waves hired me to run off some bandits that have been trying to rob and kill innocent people there" said Kiba.

"So it must have gone well I don't see a mark on you said Naruto. "They must've been really weak" as he laughed at Kiba.

" Ha ha" said Kiba, when I was there I seen the name Uzumaki estate, they may be relatives of yours".

"The Land of Waves has Uzumaki staying their" said Naruto?

" Yeah said Kiba they're a clan that help protect the land in the south but they have fell on hard times right now so they hired me to help get rid of the bandits that plaque the villagers , you should try to visit them maybe they are relatives? Only thing they have red hair and that spiky gold hair of yours is uncommon in their clan, you may not be a relative at all but still check it out".

Naruto didn't think twice about it because if they were relatives they would have come a long time ago.

"Well I'm of said Kiba I have to report to the Hokage with information about the mission, see you later Naruto"

"_Let me find Sakura and Lee so we can go over for the mission so there won't be any mistakes"_ he thought.

As Naruto walked he came upon Kurenai and eight year little boy.

"Hello Kurenai and Akuna" said Naruto.

Akuna looked exactly like Asuma dark brown hair and a friendly face but he had Kurenai eyes, Naruto always wonder what type of jutsu he would favor taijutsu or genjutsu of his parents.

"Hi Naruto what brings you downtown Konoha" said Kurenai?

Looking for Lee and Sakura, I figured she would be at the hospital and since Lee stills like Sakura I'm pretty sure I can kill two birds with one stone and find both of them" said Naruto.

Kurenai smiled and noticed how mature Naruto had gotten, he was extremely handsome and his hair now resembles Jiraiya and he looked liked the fourth in the face with only little difference.

"Well I seen Lee and he has headed that way, I heard that Lee was being consider for the 12 Circle of the Shogun you think he will accept? I know that Shikamaru turned it down about 9 years ago but I was shock when they chose Lee because he can't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. He must have really improved I heard he defeated one of the 7 swordsman easily" said Kurenai.

"Yes he did I was there, he showed great skill and courage he was no match for Lee at all and he rescued the daughter of the of the village elder , the elder was so grateful he wanted Lee to marry her" as Naruto smiled telling the story on Lee's adventure.

"What? said Kurenai, did Lee except" she asked?

"No, he said he was too young and that she should be able to choose the man she loves" said Naruto.

"Well what about you and Hinata when are you to going to tie that knot" she said with a smirk?

Naruto blushed "I don't know yet but I want to make it special just for her".

"That's all you need to do, love her, that s the most precious gift for a woman said Kurenai. See you later Naruto, I have to take Akuna to school.

As Naruto headed toward the hospital he noticed that Shizune was standing against the wall.

"Sakura is in there with Rock Lee, Lee just staring at her like she the god of beauty it's getting on my nerves" as Shizune looked disgusted on being outside.

"Thanks Shizune, why aren't you with Granny Tsunade"?

"You're pushing it Naruto you know she hates that name, she might punch you in to the middle of next week, get inside and take care business" said Shizune still looking angry at calling her sensei grandma."

As Naruto walked through the door he saw Lee flexing every muscle for Sakura, as she looked as though she was ready to slug him.

"Naruto we were just talking about you are you ready for the mission" said Lee?

"Yes and I think we should leave out tomorrow I have a bad feeling that we are needed right away. Are you ready Lee and Sakura" as Naruto looked at the both of them waiting for their answer?


	2. Sharks and Split Personalities

Just a reminder i wrote this story about three years ago so some of the charcters may have changed and some died off. but still enjoy the story and if you see any mistakes let me know.

Tachaun

P.S. checkout T**he Demon of the Leaf** and **The Demon of the Leaf: Hollows and Demon. **thanks again

* * *

><p>As Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Lee started to walk down the road they all wonder just how Naruto convinced Tsunade to let them leave early.<p>

"Naruto" said Sakura "why did Tsunade let us leave early what did you tell her when you made us leave the room"?

"That's simple said Naruto I told her after the mission I wouldn't come around for 2 weeks" as Naruto smiled wildly at his squad.

"Will you not come around me in two weeks since you made us leave early" said Sakura?

"Sure" said Naruto.

Then Lee and Neji told him to make it three weeks and they would call it even as they looked sinisterly at Naruto for making them leave ahead of schedule.

Naruto knew they were serious so he told them what they wanted to hear. As they walked Neji asked what exactly did Hiashi wanted.

Naruto said he would tell him when they were alone, the others heard that and it peak their curiosity.

"Tell me also" said Sakura and Lee together.

"No" said Naruto.

"Tell you what said Lee, you tell us and you can forget about the deal we just made".

"Nope" said Naruto he knew he had them and was planning on using this to his full advantage.

All of a sudden a big sword came out of nowhere and almost decapitated Lee. They all took their stance for another attack, and then they heard a deep sounding voice as a foggy mist appeared.

"I just want to face the Nine Tails not the rest of you, come face me Nine Tail Fox," said a voice Naruto recognized.

Hearing himself being called the Kyuubi enraged Naruto.

"Show yourself and I will accept your challenge " said Naruto.

Then out of the mist walked out Kisame Hoshigaki the ghost shark. Naruto looked at the sword wielding ninja; it was the one who came at the hotel when Naruto was only 11 years old with Itachi Uchiha, who threaten to cut off Naruto's hands and legs.

"I heard you became very powerful, I still think you're a joke" he said." Come at me weakling so I can walk away with your head as a trophy.

"You're a fool if you think you can defeat all of us" said Lee?

"No, screamed Naruto all of you stand back do not interfere".

"What" said Neji" we can capture him here"?

"Then he won't tell us anything, right Ghost Shark" as Naruto gave a look of death to Kisame?

"Well at least you're smarter than last time punk, now are we going to fight or talk weakling Fox of the Konoha" said Ghost Shark?

Naruto look at the Ghost Shark and suddenly threw a kunai at him, Ghost Shark dodge so easily and formed eight water clones of himself.

"You got to be kidding me water clones"? As Naruto just looked pissed off for him forming only eight water clones?

And with a blink of an eye the water clones were destroyed in an instant.

"What the hell"! Said Ghost Shark" you didn't make a hand sign"?

"Don't need to" as Naruto held the kunai in his hand.

Ghost Shark thought that maybe he was using a genjutsu on him _"maybe I didn't even form those clone maybe he made me think I did? No he's not the genjutsu type he is more a brawler I heard"_ as he looked perplexed at the situation at hand.

"Okay punk let's try that again" said Ghost Shark.

But before he could finish his statement Naruto had the kunai around his throat saying "do you yield now"?

"_Impossible this kid already learned the Fourth Hokage skill, the information I was giving is totally false about him I know he defeated Pein when he was younger but he is on a totally new level" _the Ghost Shark thought.

"Me yield? Right" said Kisame?

Ghost Shark was able to move and swing his sword at Naruto to back him up. The Ghost Shark made a hand sign that made mist come out and water form on the ground.

"Let's see if you can move this fast when there is water on the ground and mist all around" as the Ghost Shark prepared to kill his prey.

As Naruto took a step back he formed a hand sign so fast Kisame couldn't keep up with the speed of his fingers.

_**"WIND STORM HOWLING FOX JUSTSU**_" said Naruto!

As the jutsu formed, the wind from Naruto technique made an arctic chill that removed the mist and froze the ground all around.

"Ha kid! The ground has ice on it that s better for me you can t move"!

Suddenly the ice on the ground started to move and form ice needles and shot straight toward Ghost Shark.

"What the hell, that's impossible" said Ghost Shark"!

As Naruto jutsu formed five ice needles on the ground they shot upwards at a blinding speed, they hit Kisame in the arm chest and leg making him barely able to move.

"Now tell me Ghost Shark who sent you, what's your mission is it to kill me? Tell me and I will let you go" said Naruto.

"Go to hell! Said Ghost Shark. I have a jutsu that will kill you instantly Blondie you will beg for death and I'm going to torture you real slowly and watch you scream for sweet release from the pain" said Ghost Shark!

As he was about to form the hand sign he screamed in agony.

"My hands what did you do to my hands" as Kisame screamed in pain?

As Naruto stood before him looking down he held both of the Ghost Sharks hands above his head.

"You won't make any hand signs now" said Naruto." If you want your hands back tell me who sent you"?

Ghost Shark could not believe it, he was taken out so easily and he was being toyed with.

"Never" he said.

Naruto smiled and said "I guess I will just have to take a leg then"?

"What" as everyone looked at Naruto?

"Your right I better take both legs" as he smiled deviously at Kisame.

As his teammates look in horror, they couldn't believe Naruto became so ruthless of a ninja.

Ghost Shark shriek in fear and pain "stop I'll tell you. Pein sent me to kill you".

"Liar Pein is dead, tell the truth or I will burn these hands to a crisp.

"It's the truth I thought he was dead also but he told me he's beyond death" as Kisame begged Naruto not to destroy his hands.

Naruto looked at Ghost Shark "how did you know we were leaving and coming to this particular road" he said.

"A spy but I don't know who, he lives in the village and he told us. He or she must be very important because they knew exactly when you were leaving, you left two days early am I correct.

As the others heard his confession, they could not believe it but it all made sense on how he found them.

"Okay, so where Pein at moment" said Neji?

"He's in the Village of the Clouds."

"Why is he there in that part of the country" asked Sakura?

"I don't know it doesn't make sense to me either. Now please spare me I told you everything you needed to know" as Kisame started to pass out from loss of blood from his injury.

Naruto gave both of Ghost Shark hands back and placed them on the ground.

Naruto whispered to Ghost Shark," I won't let any of you hurt anyone else in the five great counties" as he walked off." Let s go said Naruto we need to hurry".

As they started to run, Sakura turned to Naruto," were you really going to toy with him like that and kill him" said Sakura?

"No I wasn't, he only understand violence and fear so I put him in that situation. He talked so I didn't need to hurt him" said Naruto.

"But you cut off his hands" said Lee?

"He was forming a jutsu he specializes in called _**Shark Wave Attack**_ that would have killed my teammates. I heard him use it one time and I knew that's what he was planning, to kill us all so I took his hands. I will protect my teammates at all cost" said Naruto.

The others heard and were please, Naruto wasn't turning into another uncaring person in the world. As they sped up Sakura was glad Naruto still had a heart of gold.

* * *

><p>As they hurried to the Village of the Clouds, Lee was excited with anticipation on fighting a strong ninja to impress Sakura.<p>

"She_ looked so impressed when Naruto was fighting that Ghost Shark; I can't wait for her to see me_ "he thought.

As they ran, Neji could not believe how strong Naruto had gotten in six years he was like a whole new person. He had heard that Naruto had learned one of the Fourth Hokage skills but he could not believe it.

"_Maybe you are a genius and you just don't know Naruto". Maybe if someone took the time when you were small, you could have been even better than you are today"_ thought Neji."

" Naruto" said Sakura" we must be careful we have to travel through the Village of Rock you have a lot big bounties on your head remember"?

"I know the Gaikage of the village was defeated by me so their council thought it showed weakness on their Kage so they said I cheated. But when I defeated their ANBU black ops assassins they thought it would be better to kill me now than wait to see what happens when I get older".

"We have about another day's travel we better camp out in the woods or a very low populated part of the city, we don't want to chance a fight when we can avoid one" said Naruto.

"Not I" said Lee "let's fight; let's show them what the leaf has to offer".

As Neji sighed" you want to start a war, we aren't even suppose to be here it s a violation punishable by death if they capture us".

Lee went silent," but we won't be captured were too good" Lee shouted!

"We have to get to the Village of the Clouds we can't fight a whole upscale war no matter how good we are, we still can be killed" said Sakura.

"Yes but they will sings songs of us in the village about our bravery" said Lee.

"Yeah the four dummies that thought they could defeat a country" as Naruto started laughing.

"Let's just go camping it will be better to avoid everyone" said Neji.

"Agreed" said Naruto.

"No" said Sakura "lets head to the village this country have a special herb that only grow here if I can bring it back it could help the elderly a lot".

All three could not believe their ears Sakura breaking rules. Naruto kind of like her breaking the rules for a change.

"If we go, we get the herbs and leave immediately no browsing or eating, just get what you need and lets go" said Neji.

So all three boys gave into Sakura but they knew things never go as plan

* * *

><p>As they walked through the village they could see that the Village of Rock was going through hard economic times.<p>

"_They put a bounty on me? They don't even look like they can afford a cup of ramen noodles"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Excuse me miss said Sakura where is the nearest Herb shop"?

"Straight down the street to the left" said the little old lady.

"Thank you" said Sakura.

As they approached the shop a group of young women around 20 were staring at Neji, Lee, and Naruto. One of the girls blushing and smiling at Naruto came up and spoke.

" Hi my name is Nabiki Onami what's yours"?

Naruto had to think quickly he couldn't use his real name.

"Mako Kaiba" said Naruto.

"Mako I like that name she said. Do you want to go get a cup of coffee" she said?

"Maybe later I have a lot of errands to run and it will be quite some time before I can get back to you" said Naruto who hated lying to the young lady."

"Oh said the girl looking very disappointed maybe some other time" as she walked away looking like her world was coming to an end.

The other girls came up and started talking to Lee and Neji but were told that had errands as well.

As Sakura came out she could not believe all the girls that found her friends attractive especially Naruto, more eyes seem to be on him out of the three.

"I'm ready you guys" yelled Sakura!

All the girls' eyes turn to Sakura.

As the girls whispered" she hanging with them, her forehead is the size of a billboard" one of them said.

An enraged Sakura grabbed the girl up by the collar and said" what about my forehead"?

The scared girl could only whimper at thought of her being slugged by this raving lunatic of a woman.

"Nothing "she said timidly.

As the guys tried to separate Sakura from the girl Neji had to remind her that they were on a mission. Sakura calmed down quick and release the girl.

As the girl was release she was feeling kind of overconfident and said

"I bet you can't wear a scarf on your head, you would need a king size sheet to wrap around that melon of yours."

Before the guys could react Sakura punched the girl and knocked her at least 10 feet from where they were standing. The entire crowd looked in fright especially her comrades their mouths just hung wide open.

"Run "said Lee!

As they all started to dash away, everyone in the crowd could not believe it, Sakura had hit the warlord's daughter. The girls pull up their friend and they called for the nearest available ninja that was around. As the girl gave a description of the four the warlord came to check on his daughter.

"Was this an assassination attempt on my daughter life? I want you to bring them in dead understand by tomorrows sunrise" as he looked at the upper ninja.

As the upper ninja heard his demand he only sent out two ninjas to retrieve the four.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking Lee said? That was quite dumb on your part to hit that beautiful young girl you probably broke every bone in her face".<p>

"Ha she wasn't beautiful" said Sakura.

"Your right, not compared to you" said Lee.

As Sakura stood at the camping ground she could not believe she let her emotion get the best of her.

_"I can't believe I struck that girl the way I did? I could have put Naruto in great danger if he were recognized"_ she thought."

As Naruto approached her, he asked "are you all right what was that all about"?

"Since I was small everyone always talked about my forehead, I guess I always feel bad about it when someone mention it" she said.

As Sakura walked away she could tell that her companions were a little upset with her actions. As the ninjas from the Village of the Rock started looking for some sign that the ones who struck the warlords daughter were near they could not wait to catch up, because they knew that they would win the warlord favor for retribution on the assassination attempt on his daughter life.

"Yegor I found some tracks they are heading to the border" said Jinsui.

" They won't know what hit them, these tracks look fresh they may be about an hour away lets hurry it will be close to midnight soon that will make it easier for us" said Yegor.

As the Rock ninjas rushed at hi- speed they thought of the reward they would receive for bringing back four dead bodies.

As Lee went over to talk to Sakura, she still looked upset.

"It's not that bad, it's kind of funny if you ask me".

"There's nothing funny about putting Naruto in danger! I could have exposed us for petty argument as Sakura tear up, I need to take a walk and I don't want to be disturbed okay Lee by anyone" as she walked off.

As Sakura walked far away all she could think about was the bounty on Naruto's head, to be hunted as a rabid wild dog. All of a sudden two ninjas appeared with swords an attacked Sakura without mercy. As they swung their swords, they could not connect not even once, both ninjas jumped back.

"Not bad queen forehead I'm surprised you can move with a 20lb head like that said Jinsui.

"_**QUEEN FOREHEAD! 20LBS HEAD**_ !"As Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. With blinding speed she rush an hit Jinsui so hard he flew about 15 feet from where he was standing, as he hit a tree the blow knocked him out completely.

"Your some ninja, what village are you from? Talk" said Yegor

Yegor had seen how strong she was "I better use a genjutsu on her, _**HELL OVER MIND JUTSU**_" as he made the hand sign.

Sakura stood in an open field unable to move she knew she was caught in a genjutsu.

"I'm in your mind said Yegor what happens here, happen to your body" he said.

Yegor close in on her and punched her series of times to her head and stomach. Sakura thought she would almost die from this type of torture in her mind_," if only someone was around me to insert his or her chakra in me I could break free"_ she thought.

As Yegor pulled out a sword he approached Sakura slowly, "after I kill you in your mind I'll take your head, then I'm going after your friends".

As Sakura stood there waiting for her fate to end, Yegor swung his sword at her neck. Suddenly a strange looking Sakura dressed in pink with violet hair caught the sword.

_**"WHAT THE HELL**_? Said Sakura and Yegor together?

As the strange Sakura turned around to get a better look at the captured Sakura she began to speak to her counterpart.

"So you finally realized I'm here in the back of your mind you can call me Arukas".

Sakura looked at her and said "that's my name spelled backwards? You look like me only you're dressed different and your hair color is too" said Sakura.

"Of course I'm you? Said Arukas.

As Sakura looked at Arukas she wondered what was that strange kanji letter she had on her head.

_"How could she lived in my mind and I never notice her until today"_ thought Sakura?

"Let me take care of our unwanted guest in our mind, she turned around looking menacingly at the rock ninja".

"What are you? How did you stop my sword? It s not possible I'm in control of her mind, I rule her thoughts" said Yegor.

"Wrong there is no genjutsu that can ever work on us now that she knows I'm present and time to put you out of our mind for good" said Arukas.

As Arukas darted toward Yegor with blinding speed. With a blink of an eye she threw at least 100 punches and kicks that connected all over Yegor's body. As he stood there laid out on the ground in Sakura's mind, he couldn't understand he never heard of any kind of technique that could break his jutsu and to overwhelm him completely was shocking.

"Hold still" said Arukas as she broke the jutsu so Sakura could talk.

"How is this possible" she said?

"Well I have always been here it's just you could never truly pull me out until now, when your life was in danger of ending" said Arukas.

"What can you do" said Sakura?

"Well for starters no genjutsu can ever work on you and I can use our chakra to overwhelm anyone who tries to take over our mind, here we rule like a god" said Arukas.

"How can I access you when I need you" said Sakura?

Arukas started laughing" we have the same mind I'm always present so now you don't have to be worried about a genjutsu taking over your mind ever again. Now let me release you completely from this jutsu, and remember talk to me sometimes I get lonely" as she chuckled with a smile.

As Sakura woke out of the jutsu she had seen that the rock ninja was completely out cold. She pulled out some rope and tied both of the ninjas up so they could not escape. As she headed back to the campground she still could not believe she had another mind that was the opposite of her.

"Can she read all my thoughts and feeling" she wondered?

As she approached the camp Lee was there looking concerned "are you okay he asked hoping she would just sit and talk with him?

"Great" said Sakura sarcastically.

"I know you feel bad about what happened, but things worked out. Naruto and Neji are not mad in fact they could not stop laughing about the incident; they came looking for you to tell you about it and the way it looked from their point of view. Why don't we just go to sleep, we have a big day so don't let that stuff stay heavy on your mind you only got one so don't put too much pressure on it" said Lee.

Sakura burst out laughing manically so loud it scared Lee.

"Only one mind"! She said out loud as she walked away still laughing scarily all the way into her tent.

_"WHAT THE HELL, that actually really freaked me out completely? I'm going to bed too; I wish I knew what so damn funny about one mind "_as Lee looked at Sakura's tent?


	3. Naruto and Nagato

As Naruto and his companions approached the border, they felt so relieved that they made it to the border without another bad incident.

"I wonder if they have border control to stop us" said Naruto?

"No the Rock ninjas can't spare the man power to come this far so they probably have some military personnel surround the city to keep from being attacked" said Lee, as he looked as Sakura wondering if she was alright.

"Hey I see someone it looks like my friend Kimora; it is, hey Kimora-chan" said Naruto with the biggest smile on his face.

"Naruto I missed you, how have you been" said Kimora as she gave a smile right back?

"I receive you message for help so I came a.s.a.p." said Naruto as she came and grabbed his hand.

"So Naruto-kun are you ready to meet the elder Sugawa he is my father and the one who asked for you personally Naruto-kun."

Naruto companions were shock that this young ninja woman and Naruto were calling each other kun and chan as if they were more than friends. Sakura was really getting angry at Naruto's behavior.

"_Who is she to call him Naruto-kun"? What if Hinata overheard them talking like that how would she take Naruto's flirting" _thought Sakura?

"Let's hurry said Kimora we have a lot of planning to go over but first we have to talk to our ANBU and jonins with my father" she said.

As they reach the camp she gave order to go get the captain and her father.

"So Naruto did you give any thought to about our engagement" she said with a grand smile?

"Well I thought we would wait until we both become Kage's" said Naruto as he laughed along with her.

All of a sudden Neji grabbed Naruto by the collar and said "what the hell are you talking about marriage with her for? Did you forget my cousin the woman you suppose to love"?

"Calm down said Naruto we are just having a little fun."

"Fun? Not talking marriage with some woman you barely know" screamed Neji!

"Hey bright eyes let go of Naruto-kun, he's just my friend and if you touch him again as she pulled out a sword," I will cut out those pale eyes of yours out of your skull" said Kimora.

"Don't threaten me because I will make you eat every little word that comes out your mouth."

"Enough said the ANBU captain and Toru Sugawa "as they came to stop the escalation between the two.

"What's all this about" asked her father?

"Bright eyes over there was attacking Naruto-kun for just talking to me."

"Enough we have a dire situation at hand we don't need any distractions, Naruto are you truly the student of Jiraiya" as Toru looked at Naruto?

"I was his disciple", said Naruto.

"You never mention that when I last met you, I was so shocked when Tsunade told me. That's why you were able to do those jutsu no other ninja could possibly do? I thought it was Kakashi that was your sensei that's what our Intel told us about you, I guess we have to get better information analyst" said Toru."

"He was my teacher too; we just don't tell everyone Jiraiya trained me for security reasons" said Naruto.

As Naruto began to talk to Toru, he noticed that Neji and Sakura were still looking angry about what had happened earlier. He decided to ease their minds especially Neji's.

"Neji you should trust me a little more were comrades but were friends first above all, Hinata is my world" said Naruto as sincerely as he could to her cousin.

Neji felt great shame he never felt before, as long as he known Naruto he liked him but he never really thought Naruto considered him a friend until today.

"I'm sorry Naruto and Kimora I let my emotions get the best of me" said Neji.

As Naruto looked over he could see Kimora looking hurt as if she wanted to die, her eyes were misty and it looked as if she was about to cry.

"I will be right back said Kimora "I... uhn umm... Have. To get...the map of the village... uhm ummm yeah that's it" she said.

As she ran off Sakura looked at her" _so she does love him"_ she said to herself.

"_**She**__** sure does, "yelled**_ "Arukas.

"_Shut up! Not now_" as Sakura tried to quell the voice in her head!

"_**I**__** even like the way Naruto look now a days. I have plenty of… wait I take that back, WE HAVE PLENTY OF DREAMS OF NARUTO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT" **_said Arukas laughing so loud in Sakura's head that she started to get annoyed?

"_QUIT SAYING THAT GET OUT OF MY HEAD, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, BE QUIET_."

Arukas just laughed more and aggravated her more_**," **__**just admit it, you did have some feelings for him and I will be quiet"**_ she said.

"NEVER"! Yelled Sakura so loud that it freaked everyone out in ear shot.

All eyes were on Sakura, "_did I say that out loud like that" _Sakura thought to herself?

"Sakura -chan are you all right" said Lee and Naruto together looking kind of scared for her reply?

Sakura turned crimson red she could not even think of any type of justification for that outburst.

"Just day dreaming she said. _Great now they will think I take my daydreams too serious"_ she thought to herself.

As Toru Sagawa gave a doubtful look at Sakura he turned to Naruto.

"They claim that this Atkuski ninja is just standing in the middle of the village and every time someone attacks him five other ninjas come to protect him, each has a unique skill."

"That's Pein but how is he alive screamed Naruto? How long will it take me to reach the center of the village" asked Naruto as he started to prepare for battle?

"About five minutes" said Toru.

"Keep your ninjas back, in fact keep them away period I'll handle this alone as Naruto sounded enraged. Neji, Lee, Sakura, look for other Atkuski members here in the village they may be using henge technique so be careful. Lee how long will it take you to scout around this area running at top speed?"

1 or 2 min" said Lee?

"Do it. Neji can you search for unusual chakra in that area by the woods, usually there is someone who likes to watch from a distance to see if things are going as planned to report it back to their leader, that looks like a great spot there to look at everything at once" said Naruto.

Everyone seem so impressed by Naruto especially Toru, his comrades were really shocked at how he was handling things with such confidence and intelligence.

Kimora returned with the map, "see he's north by north east here" she said.

"He plans on destroying the center of the village it's the perfect spot for his jutsu" said Naruto.

"What? Why it will cause great economic damage from this terrorist attack we are not technically at war here, he just showed up and took out some of our best ninjas" said Kimora.

"I found someone hiding in the woods just like you said, but he's just lying there not moving at all" said Neji.

"Okay you three capture him, I'm heading to the center of the village, be careful."

As his comrades sped toward their opposition Kimora walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto there is something I must tell you; just then her father came over and politely pulled Kimora to the side.

"Don't tell me you were going to tell him how you felt right before a battle?"

She looked down at her feet.

"Kimora he doesn't need that on his mind at all, he is about to face a very powerful ninja keep it to yourself; if you love him tell him after the battle "he said.

"What if he dies and he will never know that I love him?"

"Kimora I asking their Hokage for an arrange marriage with you and Naruto. I know that she will agree Naruto is an orphan with no parents she will agree for the sake of peace. So don t worry he will make a fine husband and a great father. Just be patient Kimora and everything will go as planned for Naruto and you" said Toru.

* * *

><p>As Neji, Lee, and Sakura closed in on their target something just did not feel right among the woods they were in. "Neji use your Byakugan to see if there is anything to watch for" said Lee.<p>

As Neji scope out the landscape he noticed that the whole area was covered in chakra making it hard to pinpoint anything.

"We are in deep trouble" said Neji.

His companions turn to him and asked what's wrong?

"This is a powerful chakra that can hide everything from me. I'm no help on this one we need to watch ourselves very carefully.

As Sakura yelled for Neji to keep a lookout, she put on her gloves and concentrated her chakra into her hands" prepare yourselves I have an idea."

Sakura ran with her concentrated chakra in her hand and struck the ground, with that one punch it was like a miniature earthquake that shook everything within fifty feet. Lee and Neji stumbled with extreme shock from Sakura's brute strength.

"There to the left a figure just moved" said Neji.

Lee took of a high speed and tried a savant kick to the hiding ninja.

"Not bad said the mysterious ninja holding Lee's foot but not good enough" as he threw Lee back and quickly made a hand sign.

"Who are you" said Sakura as she wondered what type of jutsu he just performed?

The strange half black, half white side man said nothing. Neji attacked quickly, he looked at Neji and dodged every single blow that was thrown and kicked. Neji jumped to the side of him an elbowed him behind the neck.

Lee charged and threw half dozen punches but could not connect once; the strange looking man disappeared and came and hit Lee so hard in the back of the neck he gasped for air. Sakura could not understand it why were Lee and Neji all of sudden fighting each other? The strange man just looked at Sakura.

"_Why is she unfazed by my genjutsu?"_

"Lee, Neji stop you're caught in a jutsu your fighting each other."

Neji and Lee fought on for they couldn't hear Sakura's plea to stop fighting.

_"Why isn't Sakura helping me_ "thought Lee?

At the same moment Neji thought the exact same thing.

"Something is wrong, where's Lee"?

"_Wait he's over there but why isn't he helping me_ "thought Neji?

But he was looking at the strange looking man in front of him and Lee saw the black and white man in front of him and Neji watching him battle.

Suddenly Sakura struck the ground again knocking all three of balance, Sakura ran toward Lee an inserted her chakra inside him. Lee seen now that he was fighting Neji. Neji looked at Sakura strange and wonder why would she help that strange looking man then he realized that he was under a jutsu so powerful it fooled even his Byakugan. Lee and Sakura approached Neji; Sakura inserted her chakra inside of him. Now they were looking at the man who tricked them as he began to feel nervous.

"_I tried every jutsu on her from afar and nothing, what kind of training does she has to resist me like that? Not even a Kage can resist me, even Itachi could not break away easily from my jutsu but she is unfazed by everything. I better leave I'm not the fighting type I will have to report this."_

All of sudden Neji rush him, hitting five pressure point making him drop to one knee.

"Got you "said Neji!

He looked up and said "not bad, I will love to gnaw on your flesh when we meet again, but I can still escape, my body is strong enough to withstand some damage_**. EARTH BOUND PROTECTIVE SHEILD".**_

As he made the hand sign and disappeared.

"What the hell was that thing and how come you were not affected by his genjutsu Sakura" said Lee as he approached her?

"Later let's get back to Naruto, he may need us."

* * *

><p>"Zetsu" why are you back so soon" said the shadowy figure?<p>

The Jinchuriki (tailed beast) and his friends, I have been watching them they have become very powerful especially that Jinchuriki. He is about to face Pein again and I think he will defeat him again, the legend may be true of this Jinchuriki he may bring peace to this world what do you think?"

"He maybe the one but he can still be killed said the shadowy figure. Go back and tell me if Pein kills this annoying Jinchuriki leave now."

* * *

><p>As Naruto started walking to the center of the village he could tell that it was a least four watching him.<p>

"_I better go into sage mode"_ he thought. As he approached the center of the village he saw Pein sitting on the stairs of the council hall.

"Still fighting without a reason I see" said Pein.

"How are you still alive? I thought you wanted true peace" as Naruto began to steadily stalk his former teacher's student?

"Peace is just an illusion you still don't realize that do you' said Pein.

All of sudden Animal Pein tried to get behind Naruto; with a quick spin Naruto threw two kunais into his chest and then threw one at the Deva Realm Pein on the stairs. Pein manage to dodge as he stood up and had another body come down and attack Naruto from above. As the Hungry Ghost Pein came from the air a shadow clone of Naruto's kicked him away from the original Naruto. As the Animal Pein pulled the kunais out his chest he regrouped with the others to finish off Naruto.

"Nicely done said Pein. Let's see if you can handle all six of me" said Deva Pein.

As all of them stood next to the Deva Pein they waited for Naruto to make a move, Naruto pulled out three kunai and hurled them at Demon Realm, Hell Realm and Human Real Pein's. Each Pein caught the kunai.

"You did not even throw it hard, what are you planning" said Deva Pein?

Naruto just looked at the Deva Pein in the Middle then without even noticing two Naruto clones came an yelled" Rasengan Shuriken" (elemental Rasengan) as two of the Pein's body felt it come from the front, the middle Pein ducked just in time. Naruto with a blink of an eye delivered a Rasengan to the Hell Realm Pein.

_"I didn't have time to repel them_ thought Deva Pein to himself_. How did he get those clones so close to me without me noticing and what kind of speed and power did he give those clones? They can't be that powerful but somehow they're still standing and didn't disappear after that Rasengan."_

"Naruto just stood there and looked at Pein, I learned a few new tricks" said Naruto.

Pein looked at his bodies they were destroyed on a cellular level they were almost unrecognizable to him.

_"I better be careful, he is moving faster and he just took out three bodies somehow"._

"Let's get this over with Pein; I have this village to save."

Naruto clones pulled out some kunai and threw them in every direction, Naruto placed his hand _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ and formed 2 more clones.

"That's it you only formed 2 clones you must be getting weaker Naruto, five clones can't defeat me" said Pein.

Naruto yelled "Hiraishin no Jutsu - (Flying Thunder God Technique)"Pein quickly was able to stop the attack by destroying two of the clones with his _**Shinra Tensei**_ but Naruto was able to destroy the other two Pein bodies only leaving the Deva Pein.

"That's it, that is how you destroyed my bodies with _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ of the Fourth Hokage" said Pein? I see I have to be careful "said the Deva Pein. Now I see what I need to do. As Pein confronted Naruto one on one again he said I could repel you anytime now then I'll kill you."

The Naruto clones smiled" do it and you will die."

Pein started to get worried he was not actually the taijutsu type and if he repelled the clones Naruto would definitely kill him in an instant he thought.

All of sudden the Naruto clones disappeared; Naruto started to look exhausted and weak. Well well well, I see that you can only do all those techniques in sage mode but it wears down your chakra drastically, I think I will have a little fun from here on out" said Deva Pein.

Deva Pein hit Naruto with a punch so hard Naruto was lifted up in the air by that punch. "Now this is the end Naruto".

_"__**Chibaku Tensei"**_ yelled Deva Pein."

Deva Pein waited for the dust to clear as he smiled "chosen one Hhhhmmphh how can that be when you're dead, I guess I was wrong about you bringing peace "he said out loud.

"Dead, I'm right here" said Naruto.

"Impossible said Pein no one can survive that, no one ever have, where are you; show yourself right now" said Pein with extreme anger.

"Look to your right" said Naruto.

Pein could not believe his eyes Naruto had a blue chakra around his body an on the outside of the blue chakra he had the Kyuubi red chakra and five tails.

"I told you I picked up a couple of new tricks" said Naruto.

Pein backed up in fear he could not believe it_" how can I kill this Jinchuriki?"_

Pein made a couple of hand signs _**"FIRE BALL FROM HELL JUSTSU"**_ screamed Pein as four fireball struck Naruto dead on the mark.

_"Did it work is he dead"_ thought Pein? As the dust moved away Naruto just smiled as he had his signature Rasengan in his hand spinning.

"My turn" said Naruto _**Kyuubi Fang Rasengan Jutsu"**_ said Naruto as he charged Pein and struck him in the middle of his chest.

As flash of circling red chakra surrounded Deva Pein he screamed in agony, as his entire body shook and formed tiny cuts all over his body, Pein was defeated.

"You can control the Nine Tail Fox now" said Pein?

Naruto shook his head, "no but we have an understanding, you always ask me what I fight for… hope. You should understand Pein hatred is a cycle but there are some who want to make a brighter future to help others even from other villages. Hope brings love, love brings understanding, and understanding brings brotherhood. The last time we battled I told you I would do my best to bring peace to this world, I kept my promise and with the help of other nations and its people peace is not far from our reach. I don't know how you came back to life but it was for naught" as Naruto stood over his enemy.

As Naruto was walking away from Pein he heard "stop, Naruto you are in grave danger and not from me but the others said Pein. I will not live this day for telling you this but all that you hold dear and cherish they will try to take away from you. I am powerful but there are two that are more powerful than I am, I'm sure that since they will hear of my defeat they will definitely come for you."

"Why tell me Pein, I thought you just wanted my death" said Naruto?

"Only peace if it comes through you and if you die peace will never be achieved. I fight you not on my own free will but for the selfish reasons of others" as Pein smiled at Naruto.

"Who are the ones after me and where are you Nagato" said Naruto?

"The Uchiha's, both of them but for different reasons, one wants to destroy the village and see you as an obstacle, the other wants you as a weapon. I don't know where I'm at but it must be at the one's hideout who can control me" as the Deva Pein body started to look weaker by the second.

"Sasuke and Madara are after me, are they the one's controlling you" said Naruto?

"I don't know if they are the true one's controlling me, you may have improved but the skills they have are the most frightening I ever witness when I was alive, this body is about to fade into death you have proven yourself to me again, save this world and protect the people Naruto."

As the Deva Pein passed away Naruto knew Nagato was also dead. Naruto thought Orochimaru had something to do with this but he was killed by Naruto over four years ago when he battled him when he took over Kabuto's body.

"We saw you defeat him said Lee what was he talking to you about?"

"Sasuke" said Naruto."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Let's go said Sakura we have to talk to Toru Sagawa and his daughter Kimora about this mission" as Naruto thought about what Nagato told him.


	4. Feelings, Students and a Ring for Hinata

As they headed to see the chief and leader of the ANBU Naruto couldn't believe Pein wanted to help him.

_"What's his angle? Was he sincere or was somebody controlling him to get me to let my guard down"_ thought Naruto?

As they made it back Kimora rush into Naruto arms.

"Your safe she" said with a sound of great relief.

Naruto looked flushed, he couldn't believe she was actually hugging him so tight and without any regret of who was watching.

"Hhhhmmphh" said her father with anger in his eyes as Kimora was hugging Naruto she just remembered where she was, in front of everyone holding him as though he was going to disappear if she let go.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" she said embarrassingly.

"Pein is defeated I don't think he will come this way anymore so your safe said Neji, but you need to keep a lookout around the village there was a strange ninja lurking around, he is a genjutsu master of a high level".

"Thank you said Toru, Naruto I will be coming to your village in about six weeks, we need to discuss some very important issues with your Hokage for future beneficial relationship and economical commercial growth of our two nations for both of us to prosper."

Naruto looked at Toru Sagawa. _"Politicians they can never just say we owe you one, always with the long winded big word and speeches_" thought Naruto. But what other business he wants to discuss was beyond him. "You're welcome" as Naruto shook his hand.

"Naruto-kun I will be coming to the village too, will you show me The Leaf Hidden in the Mist," said Kimora?

"Sure" said Naruto as he smiled he saw Neji and Sakura frown on the way Kimora was smiling at Naruto.

"Great my father will have some great news for you Naruto-kun, you will be so surprise when we show up, I can't wait to see you Naruto-kun" said Kimora as she hugged him once again.

As Kimora walked away with her father, she knew that in a couple of weeks she would be Uzumaki Kimora.

All three looked at Naruto with anger, "before all of you jump on me I have to talk to Neji by himself so could you please excuse us for a moment" said Naruto?

Lee and Sakura looked at each other and said okay and left Naruto and Neji alone.

"Neji, said Naruto me and Hiashi had a talk about marriage to Hinata I was going to wait to 2 more years to ask her but this whole mission all I could think of was her. The more I try to wait the more I want her in my life. I lived my life alone for too long, when I return to the village I'm going to ask Hinata for her hand in marriage" said Naruto.

Neji mouth hit the ground, "I knew it."

Naruto never seen Neji act with emotions before and it kind of startled him.

"I can't wait to see her face lets head home right away and wait for Hinata so you can tell her" said Neji.

Naruto smiled" now all I have to do is tell Lee and Sakura. They may be mad but you're her cousin I had to tell you first since were going to be relatives now" said Naruto.

Neji smiled for Naruto and Hinata future. As Lee and Sakura returned the wonder why Neji was smiling gave them a feeling something happened to make that stoic ninja put a smile on his face.

"What's going on? Tell us why is Neji's smiling that way "said Sakura?

"I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me when I get back home" said Naruto.

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs " I'm so happy for you Naruto, Hinata will absolutely faint when you ask her do you know what kind of ring she wants" said Sakura?

Naruto looked down" _how I am going to propose when I don't even have a ring"_ he thought.

"On the way back we can look for a ring" said Lee as he seen the expression on Naruto's face that he hadn't even started to look for one.

"Good thinking said Neji lets look in the out skirts of the Village of the Clouds."

As they left the village they were so excited that their friend was making a huge leap with Hinata for the future.

* * *

><p>As They Made It To The Border<p>

* * *

><p>As they made their way to the outer part of the border they came upon a small village that had an antique store. As they walked in everything looked so old and worn out.<p>

"I don't think this will do," said Sakura.

Then a little old lady walked through" may I help you she said?

"Yes I'm looking for an engagement ring said Naruto.

The little old lady looked at Naruto and said "I seen you before or better yet someone who resembles you, maybe older brother or father".

"What" said Naruto as he looked at the little old lady?

"You look just like this man I met about 30 odd years ago he was planning on marrying a young beautiful woman from the Village of Waves" said the little old lady.

Naruto looked at her, he heard from Kiba about the Uzumaki's from the Land of Waves.

"Yes he had that same spiky gold hair and that goofy smile but was handsome just like you" she said.

"Excuse me miss said Lee what was the name of the lady he was marrying do you remember both of the names" Lee asked?

Let me recall his name was...MILNOTOS...MINATO ...That's it Minato "the little old lady said.

"That's his father's name " said a very stunned Sakura!

Naruto gasp for air, "what about the lady" asked Naruto nervously?

Didn't know her name, except that she was an Uzumaki from the Village of Waves" said the little old lady.

"He was so nice and friendly he help me plant my yard and he came and help with the chores around here, it was very hard to forget his face" she said.

Everyone was shock Naruto may actually have family but do they know about him they all thought?

"Naruto do you want to go to the Land of the Waves" said Neji?

"No I will go when I have the time, besides if they were related to me they would've come for me a long time ago" said Naruto.

"Here she said look at this ring, as she pulled it out it glowed, it's a chakra ring it shines no matter what. It takes the color of that person chakra if blue or yellow and swirl around the diamond".

Everyone looked in awe of this ring "it's the most beautiful thing I ever seen in my life" said Sakura.

"How much" said Naruto?

"For you 5,000 yen want it?"

Naruto said" yeah at that price it basically a steal, are you sure" he said?

"Take it, I give this freely to a friend's son" she said.

"Naruto smiled" thank you" he said all misty eyed.

_"Hinata this ring will never lose its shine just like my love for you"_ he thought.

"Let's go home I have students to train and I have over a week for Hinata to return so I can give her my ring" said Naruto.

As they headed out Naruto was eager to get back home to tell everyone and to train his students Shigeru Sawai, Venus Ochaya, Shinji Urata the new will of fire will be passed down to these three he thought. That brought a deep pride in him; he was to start the flame of the will of fire.

* * *

><p>As they approached the village Naruto could hardly hold his composure on seeing his favorite sight… the village. When they approached the gate Genma welcomed them home.<p>

"First thing you need to do is go and see Lady Tsunade" said Genma.

Naruto headed straight to Hokage council hall. Shizune was right there" take a seat we are giving out missions right now" said Shizune.

As they waited Sakura said "are you going to have a bunch of kids Naruto maybe six or seven Uzumaki running around?"

Naruto smiled "I never thought of it, I wonder if they will inherit the Byakugan like their mother or take on some of my traits". Everyone smiled, "let's keep this a secret until I tell Hinata and her father" said Naruto.

Everyone said they would be silent about the subject.

"The Hokage will see you now" said Shizune.

"So we got a message from the Cloud village and he said that you four were outstanding and that Naruto defeated Pein, I congratulate you for a job excellently done" said Tsunade as she smiled at her number one hyper knuckle head.

"Is there anything we need to know" said Tsunade?

"Yes said Naruto but I would like to go over with you alone in private if my team mates don't mind" he said?

They all look at Naruto and said that was fine.

"So tell me why was Pein there and was it the real one or an imposter" said Tsunade?

" I don't think it was an imposter but I believe he wanted an terrorist attack to instill fear among the nations" as Naruto walked close to the window to look out at the village.

"I also believe he wanted to get Naruto out somewhere far to lure him around enemies so he could be killed by neighboring villages" said Neji?

"I see said Tsunade; I will get back in touch with you four. Naruto follow me to my office please".

As Naruto followed her, he could only think of the past week and that now he had to tell his Hokage some disturbing news.

"Spill it brat" said Tsunade.

"We have a spy plain and simple" he said.

"What!" Said Tsunade, "that's a big accusation you're making what's your proof?

"Two Atkuski members" said Naruto. "First Kisame Hoshikage attack me and said Pein sent him to kill me and that someone high up told him I was leaving early from the village. Pein told me I'm in great danger and that all I care for is in jeopardy of me losing everything. How did Kisame know I left early? It had to be someone to alert them here at the council we need to keep this between you and me" said Naruto."

Tsunade looked at Naruto" we have to look very closely and to make sure we make no mistakes but if they are higher ups are involved, it just became more dangerous for the village said Tsunade. Thanks Naruto you may leave now".

Naruto waited for a sec, "Lady Tsunade I have a favor to ask from you and I know it may seem much but could you please help me intern for a spot to become Hokage" said Naruto?

"You wish to intern what about your students" said Tsunade?

"I will give them 200% I was just hoping maybe an hour or two a day, I know the skills of fighting but I want to learn how to help this village prosper financially as well as protecting it".

Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled, "first thing next week but Naruto it's a lot of paperwork and a lot of decision making you may be very bored" she said.

"That's okay I want to make a difference I want to protect my village" said Naruto.

"Okay said Tsunade see you next week for your first lesson".

Naruto left Tsunade office proud that he will intern for Hokage.

"_Naruto you'll make the best Hokage this village ever seen" _said Tsunade to herself.

As Naruto left Hokage hall he thought about Kakashi and decided to visit him. As Naruto approach Kakashi house he could tell the land and house have not been kept up.

"Naruto what a surprise how have you been and how come you don't come visit more often" as he smiled at his former pupil?

"Well after you semi-retired I thought you would love to have some alone time with your books."

Kakashi laughed," yeah I do read a lot but what brings you by?"

I'm training new recruits in two days and I was wondering if you could give me some advice" said Naruto?

"The bell technique said Kakashi. It shows if they have teamwork who is headstrong, who is weak, if they can't figure out this simple test they will never make great ninjas" said Kakashi.

" But we almost failed said Naruto that's an extremely hard test for genin to solve right out of academy, I don't want to ruin the dreams by sending them back to the academy" he said.

" If you want them to be great ninjas you must make them use their minds, if you want them to be average ninjas give them an easy test and see how they do in the real world they won't last a day" said Kakashi.

"Okay the bell test it is, your still wise semi-retired old man" said Naruto.

"You age me this way, all of the boneheaded things you done on the all of those missions almost most gave me a series of heart attacks."

Both Naruto and Kakashi laughed hard.

"Kakashi I know I told my teammates to be silent about this news but I'm asking Hinata for her hand and I want you to stand next to me as my best man."

Kakashi looked as if he was going to cry, "I would be honored to be your best man Naruto."

As they talked for hours Naruto gave a bow and said he needed to get home. As he left Kakashi house a young boy came up to Naruto "give me your money or I'll take your life."

Naruto thought this was a joke the kid looked about 12 years old. Suddenly the little boy attacked with blinding speed Naruto caught the young boy with 2 fingers by the ear.

"You shouldn't play with a kunai if you can't use it correctly" said Naruto.

"The little boy looked amazed," how did you do that? I move faster than anyone in my class and some ninjas" said Shigeru?

Naruto looked at the boy it was Shigeru Sawai.

"Have you lost your mind said Naruto? If I turn you in you want be able to become a ninja"!

The little boy looked at Naruto" please I'm sorry I just wanted to see if I could be a great ninja like you, the kunai isn't even real."

Naruto looked at the kunai he was telling the truth it was a wooden kunai.

"Go home and don't ever try that again, someone could kill you thinking your serious" said Naruto.

The little boy bowed and apologized, "I did it because I saw you kissing Mrs. Hyuuga I got jealous, and I wanted to show her I was a great ninja too. If I could have faced you man to man and defeated you she would've notice me" said Shigeru as he knew now that he was way out of his league with Naruto.

"I understand but I love her and she loves me you shouldn't come between love, go home we will meet again "said Naruto.

Shigeru ran all the way home but Naruto he just enjoyed the long walk home.

* * *

><p>As Naruto prepared for the next day, he wonder if his students would be ready to meet their new sensei. He remembered when he first met Kakashi-sensei and how he was late and how he played a practical joke on him.<p>

"Hmm maybe I better be prepared for my students to see if they will do the same to me."

As he approached the academy he could see Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Sai picking up some students to train.

"Sai said Naruto how are you?

Naruto was really impressed by Sai he learned to get along well with others and he was really liked by the kids because he did not lie to them and was always honest no matter what.

"Naruto-kun I thought you were still on a mission in the Rock country" said Sai?

"I just got back I need you to come over my house when you get a chance there is something I would like to share with you as a friend" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto-kun I'll be over tomorrow" said Sai.

Sai bowed and wish his friend a good day. As Naruto walked to the classroom an opened the door six books came flying off the top of the edge of the door Naruto quickly caught all six.

"Wow" said his students and then they took a good look and said in unison "You..You're our sensei? "

Naruto smiled, Shinji, Venus, Shigeru all smiled they could not believe it was the one who came to visit Hinata, Venus was especially happy to see Naruto.

"Let's head outside so you can tell me about yourselves" said Naruto.

As they headed to the cliff were the Hokage faces are embedded in the mountain.

"I want each of you to tell me about yourselves and your future, your dreams, hobbies what you like and dislike" said Naruto.

" Venus was the first to speak in an energetic tone" I want to be the known far and wide as the greatest shinobi that ever live that's my dream, I also want to create new jutsu. My hobbies, I have none, I just want to follow my dreams".

Shinji looked at Venus and said "not with that mouth, you just love to scream and tell people what to do."

"Shut up Shinji you're just weak and stupid" said Venus.

"Enough said Naruto, Shinji tell me about you?"

Shinji looked very nervous, "well I'm good at chakra control I want to be a medical ninja and I want to work at a hospital for the sick" said Shinji.

_"Interesting_ thought Naruto _that explains his grades; he wants to be a medical specialist not like his parents at all who are from the ANBU"_ thought Naruto."

"My hobbies, I like to go collect special herb and make remedies for my family and I like working on my genjutsu skills and henge, a transformation skills. I also like puzzle games to relax me when I'm bored" he said.

"That s good" said Naruto.

"Shigeru tell me about you."

"Well I love my village and my parents; I'm very good at taijutsu."

"No you're not" screamed Venus!

"Shut up flat chest" said Shigeru!

"Sensei he's lying he's the worst ninja there is, he's only so-so at taijutsu and he's the only one that almost didn't passed" said Venus.

"Shut up I did pass so shut up" screamed Shigeru!

"Let him finish" said Naruto.

"Well I want to be known all over this village, I want to be famous when I pass" said Shigeru.

Naruto thought this group had a lot of work ahead of them.

"Tomorrow I don't want you to eat breakfast because we will be doing some serious ninja workout exercise and training that might cost you your life,this will also be a test given by me to show what I should do with the three of you . And if you eat breakfast you will be totally sick and the food on your stomach might make it that much worse on your body for what I have planned " said Naruto as he tried looking menacing as he could.

They all looked as though they seen a ghost, Venus thought _"man I hope I survive long enough to be known as a great shinobi."_

Shinji and Shigeru looked as though they were going to pass out cold when they heard that statement from their sensei.

"Be there at the training complex at 6:00am; See you tomorrow" Naruto said with a devilish grin.

* * *

><p>As the three young genin arrived at the training complex on time they could hardly sleep last night because of stress on what their sensei had planned for them.<p>

"What can he possibly do to us? He can't kill us were only 12 years old" said Shinji.

"I don't know he expects excellence after all there's not a person in the village who don't know of him and his abilities" said Venus.

"I've seen him move, he's like the wind fast and everywhere. When I came at him with the kunai he removed it from me without even trying" said Shigeru.

"You attacked him with kunai" said Shinji and Venus together?

"Well let's just wait for Uzumaki-sensei to come," said Shigeru.

* * *

><p>FIVE AN HALF HOURS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he? They all yelled its 11:30 and he didn't even show they said in anger."<p>

"Wait said Shigeru that's him coming now".

"What took so long" as they demanded a reasonable answer?

"Over slept said Naruto, well shall we get down to business, I have two bells you must each try to take them from me. You can come at me with the intent to kill you can use any weapon of choice you have to 1pm to get the bells from me" said Naruto.

"This will be a breeze" said Venus and Shinji looking unimpressed by the test they were so worried about.

Naruto knew he had to get them to think under pressure " weakest dogs bark the loudest I have nothing to fear from the two class clowns" said Naruto!

All of sudden Shinji and Venus came at Naruto with their kunais. Naruto moved so quick he caught both kunais and had Shinji on the ground with one foot and had Venus by the arm holding the kunai by her head.

"I didn't say start yet" said Naruto as he smiled at his students for showing such bravery against a jonin.

Shigeru could not believe it he didn't see any movement from Naruto at all and he unarmed them just like a couple of days ago when he tried to confront Naruto.

_"We can't get those bells from him he's too good we aren't that skilled to do it"_ thought Shigeru.

"I see you have guts said Naruto to Shinji and Venus, but you need more than that, I'm starting to like you brats you came to fight so let's begin shall we" he said? "The rules whoever gets a bell can stay being a genin and the loser or losers goes back to the academy."

"Wait," said Venus what if no one can get the bells?"

"You all go back to the academy and wait until next year" said Naruto.

All three looked stunned.

"But there is only 2 bells said Shinji, so no matter what one will go back."

"That's right said Naruto; let's start now GO" said Naruto!

And they were off in a flash.

As Naruto looked at his students disappeared in the woods he could tell that they hid excellently in the background.

"HHMMM said Naruto I better makes some clones to help me find them."

So Naruto walked into the woods so his students could not see him and made 6 clones as they spread across the training facility.

* * *

><p>"Shinji we can't beat him up front said Venus, we need a plan."<p>

"No way I'm working with you I will do all the hard work and you will take the bell and I will have to go back to the academy" said Shinji.

"Well what do you suggest than mister too smart to listen to me , we need a great plan" said Venus? "

"A trap but we need bait maybe we should find Shigeru and maybe all three of us might be able to take him long enough to get a bell and we wait after he attacks Shigeru to make a move."

"I don't know, I don't want to use him like that, he is our teammate Shinji" she said.

"Well we can try and take it one on one with Shigeru but we can't find him anyway" said Shinji.

As a shadow clone overheard everything he dispersed into a cloud of smoke so the original body could get the information on what was going on.

" I can't wait to beat my sensei he think he is so cool, I just have to be faster than him that's all, I will lay a trap were he can't use that speed of his" as Shigeru talked loud to himself.

Another shadow clone was over the small genin and overheard all his bravado then the shadow clone disappeared.

"Well at least I know where they're at. Let me make an appearance and see if their skills look disappointing or satisfying. It seems my students don't trust each other and don't believe in team work.

Shinji was building a trap when Naruto appeared and said, "What are you catching rabbits because I'm too big to fit in that."

Shinji turned around and said "I got you now" all of a sudden two branches came and lifted Naruto in the air as he hung upside down.

Shinji said "you're not that great I caught you so simple, you should be ashamed of yourself and you call yourself a jonin" as Shinji laughed hard not paying attention to his surroundings.

"What's so funny"?

As Shinji turned around to see were that voice came from." You, how, when, said Shinji looking terrified?"

"Shadow clone said Naruto."

Shinji attacked Naruto with a kunai swinging at Naruto hoping to hit him at least once, all of a sudden Shinji made a hand sign _**"Water Style Jutsu Typhoon Dragon yelled"**_ Shinji.

Naruto could not believe his eyes _"does this genin know that jutsu"?_ As the jutsu came out it was weak and could not hold form, Shinji looked exhausted as if he was about pass out.

"Rule number one never use a ninjutsu that you can't master it leaves you open to attack by your enemies".

Naruto tied up Shinji" now for Venus."

Venus was watching from a distant," well Shinji I told you to help me now your caught she" said out loud.

"You too" said a voice from behind her.

Venus turned around very slowly" how did you get here that quick" she said?

Venus ran to her sensei and suddenly fell down a hole.

"Rule 2, genjutsu watch for everything and everybody" said Naruto.

Naruto knew he wasn't good at genjutsu but it was easier converging up a hole with a henge.

"**LET ME OUT DAMMIT I'M SUPPOSE TO ACE THIS, I SUPPOSE TO BE** **THE GREATEST!**" as she screamed at the top of her lungs almost blowing her sensei ear drums out.

"Now Shigeru" said Naruto, as he got direction from his clone that vanished and gave his location, Naruto followed where his student was last seen. As Naruto tied up Venus with Shinji, he quickly darted to his next target. As he found him he could tell his student was ready for battle.

"Alright teach I seen you take them out but me I'm a different story."

Shigeru threw three smoke bombs at Naruto and disappeared, Naruto started laughing "if you're going to hide with a henge at least don't make it noticeable the ground is a different color than the grass" said Naruto.

Naruto jump on the off colored dirt and a net flew up and caught him,

"Ha, I'm right here I did that to throw you off" said Shigeru feeling proud of himself.

"I know" said a voice from behind him.

Shigeru passed out in fear from his sensei voice that came from behind him.

_"Wow, heart of a lion this one doesn't have_" as Naruto gathered his student up to bring back with the others for their poor test result. Naruto knew that they would probably fail if they don't use teamwork or trust each other.


	5. To Become A True Ninja

As his students sat there looking down at their feet, thinking everything was hopeless.

Naruto asked them "what were your mistakes? Why couldn't you get the bells?"

"Were genin, we don't have the experience or the jutsu to get them from you; we just got out of the academy they all yelled."

"Wrong, you failed because you did not count on each other you all had to be lone warriors and that is why you failed so miserably" said Naruto.

"There are three of you, did you once think that all of you could take me, I'm just one ninja your three you could have used teamwork to get the bells from me" said Naruto.

As his students looked at each other all they could think about how right their sensei was. Each could have helped but they watched as each one got caught and defeated. Venus and Shinji felt the worse they were going to use Shigeru as bait. Shigeru thought about how he watched both of his teammates get caught and did nothing but build a trap.

"I'm going to send all three of you back to the academy for retraining, you know nothing about being a ninja or what it means to protect your teammates" said Naruto.

"I know everything about being a ninja; I can do this" yelled Shinji.

Naruto quickly grabbed Shigeru with a kunai "Shinji killed Venus now or Shigeru dies right now" said Naruto!

Shinji froze in fear he didn't know how to react to this situation at all.

"What I did is a normal situation that can occur on the battlefield, you would realize that if you killed Venus then I would killed Shigeru and come after you too. With teamwork the both of you could probably save her or kill the enemy that is why theirs three of you to support each other" said Naruto looking so intense that it scared the genin.

Shigeru looked so sick that his teammates thought he would vomit on the spot.

"Wait said Shinji there are only two bells no matter what one would still go back to the academy and the other two would still be genin?"

That's not fair screamed Venus were teammates you can't break us up like that "yelled Venus!

"I make the rules plain and simple and my rules will be obeyed" said Naruto.

All three looked as though there was no hope none what so ever.

"Please sensei give us another chance screamed Shigeru, we will use teamwork just one more chance I'm begging you."

"Well I could but since Shigeru fainted you will have to be tied up while the rest of your comrades eat the food I brought in front of you" said Naruto.

" But were starving and I know that Shigeru is as well and you want us to eat in front of him, that's just not right" said Venus.

"It's either that or go back to the academy said Naruto. Don't feed him that's my rule or you all go back to the academy, as Naruto walked off."

"He really is a strict teacher said Venus."

"We better eat to get our strength up to get those bells said Shinji."

As they ate they could hear Shigeru stomach growling like a tiger wanting food.

"Don't worry I will be alright, all three of us can take him I'm sure of it" said Shigeru as his hunger pains became more obvious with the grumbling in his stomach.

Venus just looked an offered her food to Shigeru," hurry up before he comes back said Venus.

"Are you crazy do you want to go back to the academy? You heard him, he makes the rules, we follow them" said Shinji.

"Can you honestly say that what he is doing is right, he wants us to be at one hundred percent but he wants Shigeru to be weak so he can't help us said Venus? Plus that's just torture Shigeru is my friend I don't want to see him like this starving" said Venus as she placed her bowl in front of Shigeru.

Shinji looked at Shigeru and seen that he was starving and he was his friend and friends help each other to the end.

"Here eat half of mine and half of hers we should have enough strength to face him if we all have eaten" said Shinji.

Shigeru looked at his friends and made a silent promise that he will be there whenever they needed him.

As his teammates fed him, Naruto appeared with a red chakra all over his body and presence so strong that the genin could not move. All of them have never felt a chakra that strong that could stop them in their track like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Didn't I tell you not to feed him roared Naruto with a voice that could shatter a mountain? Do you want to fail, how you dare break the rules" Naruto screamed so loud the genins thought they would lose their bodily fluids?

"He's our teammate we won't see him suffer at all, he is a genin just like me and I won't desert him" said Venus looking nervously at her sensei.

'That's right, if one fails we all fail but together we are great ninjas that can't be beat not even by you sensei" said Shinji.

"That's right you can try to hurt my teammates but I will train hard to help them become great ninjas, their my friends and I will protect them with my life" said Shigeru looking so intense at Naruto that he never blinked once.

"Is that so, you three are great ninjas together but weak as one? Naruto smiled "you all passed".

All three had their mouth wide open, and they had the same question how?

"Sensei we broke the rules and we did not get the bells so how did we pass" said Shinji?

"You chose teamwork said Naruto. You were willing to help your teammate even if meant breaking the rules."

"But we broke the rules" said Shigeru.

"True the ones who break the rules are scum but the ones who will not help a friend are worse than scum" said Naruto.

He could not help but to wonder how much he sounded like his sensei_. "Kakashi-sensei even now you still give me knowledge to be great, these students of mine will do great because of you"_ thought Naruto.

All three looked at each other and was still a little confused.

"Here let me show you this monument said Naruto as he took his students to where the ninjas died in battle. This monument is those who fell in battle to protect this village it's to remind us that we are human and that we protect our cherish ones. These ninjas just like you fought to protect the village not to be famous, rich, popular they did it for the love of the village" said Naruto.

As they looked at the monument Naruto could tell that they finally grasp the concept of what being a true ninja is about as he looked at their faces.

"I want to protect my teammates and village" said Venus as she traced her hands upon the wall.

"I also want to protect everyone" said Shinji as he walked over to Venus.

Shigeru smiled "I will protect this village you can count on me Uzumaki-sensei"

Naruto smiled, "for a job well done I'm going to treat you to ramen at Iraku's Diner" said Naruto.

"Ramen, I hate ramen why not some steaks, or roast pork or sushi that's good, we could have that" said Venus.

Naruto laughed out loud "sure since all three of you passed you choose".

Shinji and Shigeru looked at Venus they could tell that Venus was definitely in charge of where to eat.

"When she gets like that, you don't stand a chance it's like trying to hurt the wind with a punch" said Shinji.

As they entered the restaurant, Naruto was so proud that he was their sensei.


	6. Two Orphans: Venus Story

Here's to an idiot who thought I stole someone's idea he read my story a couple of months ago and didn't realize it was me. Leaving me a private message saying I plagiarized another story. Well Sherlock the story is mine, I wrote the story back in "09" . Next time I hope he does a little research before insulting someone. So I left the idiot some proof after he read every chapter before insulting me on private message. Here's the proof the story is already finished I'm just trying to correct the grammar and spelling. This was my very first fanfic and I thought I failed very miserably at it, so I tried to go over and fix it. I hope everyone will enjoy it.

Title: **Naruto The Jounin Years**  
>Category: AnimeManga » Naruto  
>Author: Tachaun<br>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
>Genre: General<br>Published: 06-17-09, Updated: 07-22-10  
>Chapters: 23, Words: 114,151<p>

As Naruto sat with his students he looked at them with great pride that they were going to be great ninjas.

"So teach what are we going to do tomorrow" said Venus?

"Man Venus why don't you let up sometimes we just had a rough exam and we can't enjoy a good meal without you bringing up something that could upset our digestive system" said Shigeru.

"Well I have to train you a little more we might have a real mission next month or sooner so you better all train hard I expect your very best" said Naruto.

"Will you train us to do some jutsu that can help us out in the mission" said Shinju?

"How about that clone thingy that you did that you made of yourself said Shigeru?

Venus just look at Naruto, "what about that chakra we felt can we learn that from you, it felt like it could level a house when you did that" said Venus?

Naruto looked at her, "you felt my chakra? What did it feel like to you?"

"I could tell it was like you had two but somehow both were powerful but the other one it felt unnatural like not from this world" said Venus.

_"She is a natural chakra sensor type, she actually can tell the difference between the Nine Tails and my own"_ thought Naruto.

"Well I can't show you that one it's a special ability, we have to find each and everyone's special ability and skill in our group" said Naruto.

"By the way I haven't told you our squad's number have I" said Naruto?

"No" said Shinji what is it?

"We are officially called Squad 9" as Naruto chuckled a little.

"What's so funny" as they all looked at him?

"I will tell you some day when your older, it's getting late I will take you to the academy so your parents can pick you up" said Naruto.

On the way out Venus looked at Naruto and decided to ask him a question, "Uzumaki-sensei I was wondering why you didn't eat at the restaurant?"

"I love to eat at Ichiraku's Noodle Shop" said Naruto.

"One more question sensei I read up on you, you're a jonin but they said you're the last Sage of the Mountain Toads, that's a big honor. I heard that there was only three that ever been called that so why did you decided to just be a jonin" said Venus?

"Well I did it for my sensei; I wanted to go through the proper steps to be a Hokage not a short cut. I wanted to work hard just like my friends did to prove myself I got what it takes. I learn the Sage techniques to avenge my teacher an after I defeated the one who killed him, I started back down the path he showed me, protect the village and it people" said Naruto.

Venus looked at him and wondered that he could be Hokage now, why doesn't he just apply for it and become the leader of the village?

"Well were here at the school I will wait with you, until your parents arrives" said Naruto.

Venus looked scared "you don't have to wait I can go home myself she said."

"No said Naruto I have much to discuss so be patient with me okay Venus" she looked at the ground.

"Okay sensei" she said.

* * *

><p>As Shinji and Shigeru parents came, Naruto had a long talk with both parents and discuss possible special training for what skills they had to benefit themselves. The parents seem a little upset but after Naruto told them they could excel at that skill it seem to ease their concern quite a bit. Venus looked at Shinji and Shigeru parents talking to her sensei she was wondering how proud their parents must be, she began to cry softly, when Naruto returned she wiped her tears away and smiled at him.<p>

"Where are your parents said Naruto, are they running late?"

Venus looked at her sensei "I don't have anyone to come get me I'm all alone, I stay at the orphanage home downtown sensei" she said as she began to cry again.

Naruto seen her eyes, it was his eyes when he was that age, lonely, frighten sad.

Naruto smiled at her" well I will walk you home then" said Naruto.

"But why? Didn't you want to eat some ramen" she said?

"That's okay I will stop later and get some, I can work up an appetite walking you home" smiled Naruto as he seen the young girls face light up.

"Venus smiled back thank you sensei" she said.

"No problem, on the way we can get to know each other better were comrades now" said Naruto.

As Naruto and Venus walked, Venus began to talk about her life.

"Well she said, I never knew my real parents at all I was found by one of the Konoha ninja, I had no way of telling who my parents were. They were found dead on the side of the road I heard. They were dressed in very poor clothing but no one could describe what village they resemble I didn't even have a name they said. When I was brought here they said everybody loved me that's how I got the name Venus from some western folklore I heard. The ninja who found me gave me his last name "Ochaya" so I have no history at all" she said.

"That is why you want to be the greatest" said Naruto?

"Yes she said. No one wanted me at all; I have been at that orphanage so long I feel like the walls are closing in. I don't even know my real age they said 12 but I'm pretty short to be 12. I hate that I'm alone it's like trying to escape from a round dark room with no exits; loneliness is my only company" she said.

Naruto looked at her and realized those were his exact words to the letter when he was that age.

"I'm an orphan too said Naruto, I know the feeling you want to be recognized for you, you want to be seen, you want to be heard because your alive and your someone."

Venus looked at Naruto and thought _"he knows me, he's like me but he is not lonely now."_

"I've done so many stupid things over the years that I should be remembered for being an idiot instead of a Sage of the Mountain said Naruto. If you hang in there I will train you the best I can Venus, you have some talent but you must work and study harder can you do that for me?"

"_**YES SENSEI I WON'T FAIL YOU AT ALL"**_ she screamed so loud she scared the people walking by; they thought they were going to be robbed.

_"Yeah she's just like me when I was young hyper-active knucklehead"_ he thought.

Venus looked at Naruto "was your sensei like you" she asked as they continued to walk?

"I had two, one was Hatake Kakashi and the other was Jiraiya the Sennin of Konoha, Kakashi was a sharigan user who was excellent at all three forms of jutsu. He once defeated me while reading a book when I was a genin" laughed Naruto.

"A book? He beat you reading a book she laughed, now I don't feel bad about losing to you she said."

"He was always reading that pervy book that my other sensei wrote."

"He was a writer she said?

"Yes and don't go reading any of his pervy books said Naruto with a sinister smile."

"What was he like?"

"Pervy but he was an excellent teacher and I miss him. When he was killed it was like a piece of me died with him, to him I was just Naruto nothing else. He was like my grandfather and I never really got to tell him thank you for guiding me to a better future and helping me fulfill a dream" said Naruto.

"He sounded like a great guy "she said.

"Better I always wanted him to be next to me when I made Hokage, but since he is not here it seems like a moot point. I mean don't get me wrong I have Tsunade who believes in me just as much as Jiraiya it just hurts knowing he isn't going to be there."

Venus could tell that Naruto was still hurting after all this time and she wish she could at least make him feel a little better.

"When is Hinata-sensei coming back" she ask to get things off his mind?

"I have another week to go and she will be back" said Naruto as he raised an eyebrow.

"I really like Hyuuga- sensei she always treat me nice even when I'm the worst in class she treats me as if I'm the best."

"She got that touch as Naruto approached the orphanage remember we will train tomorrow at 8am so get a good night sleep."

Venus smiled and thought "he doesn't treat me like the other adults he listens to me, and he actually make things feel better when he is near, it's like you can trust him, it makes you want to follow him."

"See you teach, I'm going to surpass you one day" she said.

"I know you will the next generation always do" as he bided her a good night.

* * *

><p>As they started to practice, all three wondered why Naruto put a leaf on their forehead and told to mold chakra. "I thought we would learn killer techniques they all yelled."<p>

"You need to learn this first" said Naruto.

"WHY" they screamed!

"Tell you what said Naruto keep molding chakra on this leaf on your forehead and when you get home do some research on the leaf forehead technique."

"Great homework now" as they all looked gloomed by that.

"Trust me this research is something you want to know, you can't do any techniques without this beginner technique and you want to know this" said Naruto.

They all had the same thought this is going to be something special each thought of the skill he used and they wanted to master it.

As they molded the chakra Sai came to talk to Naruto.

"_Wow said Venus he's cute I wonder why he's here don't he have his students to train"_ thought Venus?

"Sai I'm sorry I had to walk my student home so I got back late to talk to you" said Naruto.

"That's okay what did you want to tell me" said Sai?

"I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me when she gets back, I'm going to her father house to tell him and to let Tsunade know today" said Naruto.

"Congratulations said Sai I must say it's about time; sometimes I thought she would stare a whole in you ".

Naruto laughed," well I'm the one that's lucky and I can't wait for her to get back. How are your students coming" asked Naruto?

" Well let's say that I'm seen better, they have this lone hero complex that I can't make them get rid of, they only want to learn moves and not use their minds" said Sai.

"I know, you have to teach them teamwork, but my students seem to get the grasp of it quick, now they must learn to use what they have" said Naruto.

Sai bided Naruto a good day and went back to check on his students.

"So have you held the leaf in one spot like I told you?"

"Yeah but it's difficult to do" said Shinji.

"This basic exercise can help you accomplish a lot of jutsu you should practice this everyday" said Naruto."

After the leaf technique Naruto showed them basic footwork and how to block with a kunai and various taijutsu techniques. All three genin looked exhausted from today's training.

"That s all for today" said Naruto.

"Thank heaven" said all three looking like they had just been through a war.

All three genin said good-bye to their sensei and headed home. Now to stop at the Hyuuga complex to talk to Hiashi said Naruto.

* * *

><p>As Naruto approach Hyuuga complex he seen Hinata's little sister Hanabi.<p>

"Hey Naruto you come to see my father again, what do you guys talk about anyway" said Hanabi?

"Enough Hanabi, that's for Mr. Uzumaki business and me, come on in Naruto" said Hiashi. What do I owe this unexpected visit from you today?"

"Well Mr. Hyuuga last time we talked "... Naruto did not know what to say all words seem to come up short of what he wanted to articulate.

" Are you sick you look pale and look like you going to pass out ...wait I know what's going on" as Hiashi smiled.

" I looked the same way when I asked my wife's father for his blessing to marry his daughter, the exact same look, you want to ask me for her hand is that it son" said Hiashi?

"Yes" said Naruto.

Hiashi smiled "you can have it, do you have a ring for Hinata?"

"Yes" as he let Hiashi see it.

"What an exquisite beauty how could you afford this? It's a rare chakra ring that never loses its shine there are only about fifty in the world how on earth did you get this?"

"I got it at the Village of Clouds" said Naruto.

"_Only fifty rings made, why did she sell it to me so cheap"_ thought Naruto.

"I see your turning into a gentleman to give her this ring. She will be please; I know I hear your name at least 500 times a day. When you tell her, both of you come to me so we can make arrangements and when you're ready to be married on that special date we can prepare a grand ceremony" said Hiashi.

Naruto could tell that this was not going to be a small wedding and he had to ask Tsunade to be part of his celebration, even though they argue a lot he always thought of Tsunade as a mother, the kind that wouldn't let you get away with anything.

"Well I'm off; I have to intern for the Hokage position" said Naruto.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow "your interning, I see my little talk got you up an about for my daughters hand" said Hiashi.

Naruto smiled as he headed to the door, "good-bye Mr. Hyuuga" said Naruto.

"No need to call me that anymore call me, Dad" said Hiashi.

Naruto thought in his head_ "what is going on why does this seems so weird; I'm literally going crazy in the head over that one little word? And what's up with that look, it's even making it even worse"_?

"Sure Daa...DAaa...DAD said Naruto sounding as if he couldn't form a "d" word.

Hiashi smiled "good-bye son."

As Naruto left Hiashi started to laugh _'"my father-in-law was right it is funny to see your daughter's fiancée look uncomfortable an squirm it's a picture worth one in a million that you will always cherish, I guess I'll tell Naruto to do the same if someone ever ask to marry his little girl" _as he kept laughing.

Sometimes the leader of the main house needs some sort of entertainment to keep from being bored once in a while.


	7. Lonliness, Love and Friendship

As Sakura waited for an appointment with Tsunade she was frighten of her other personality.

"Lady Tsunade is ready to see you Sakura" said the nurse.

"Sakura you don't have an appointment to see me for another 4 months is something the matter" said Tsunade with a little worry?

"Yes said Sakura nervously, is there any mental illness that runs in my family that I don't know about".

Tsunade looked at Sakura strangely "no, none what makes you think that you have a mental condition?"

"I have a personality that talks to me and can free me from any genjutsu no matter how strong, the personality says her name is Arukas ".

Tsunade look at Sakura strangely "Arukas your name spelled backwards she told you this?"

"What did she look like" said Tsunade?

Sakura was feeling quite dumb for telling her this but she knew it was for her health and sanity.

She has blue hair, dark blue outfit that resembles mine, she looks just like me except she has some weird writing on her head and she is the complete opposite of me personality wise."

"Sakura I think you may be working too hard maybe I will slow down on the mission a bit" said Tsunade.

"No wait you know genjutsu try to put one on me said Sakura?"

"Really, Sakura you want me to do that? What will it prove" said Tsunade?

We have about four people in this hospital that are genjutsu master if I can't be affected then you can look into this situation for me, if I'm affected you can check me into the hospital today for mental test" said Sakura.

Tsunade looked at how serious Sakura was "as you wish I'll call all four to use a genjutsu on you but all four can put you under in less than 5 sec" said Tsunade.

As all four genjutsu masters approached the exam room they all wonder what was going on to be summoned here that quick.

"Ladies and gentlemen I know this may sound strange but I would like you to use your genjutsu to put our patient under, use every bit of your skills that is all" said Tsunade.

They all looked at each other and decided to do as they were told.

"Wait said Sakura let me get a magazine".

As they started to use great amount of chakra to put her under a mind jutsu but nothing happen, Sakura just kept reading her magazine then Tsunade joined in but no affect for over 5 minutes they all strained to put her under.

"That enough" said Tsunade!

"How can you do this asked one of the genjutsu master? You couldn't have broken a jutsu with all 5 of us, it's impossible no one can, not even a sharigan user could shrug off 5 jutsu while reading, you didn't even have to concentrate at all."

Tsunade couldn't believe it, she has never heard of anything like what Sakura was doing or heard about another presence that wasn't a Jinchuriki that could do what she just did.

"Sakura have you ever talk to this presence before?"

"No, but in the finals I was able to kick Ino out of my mind and I thought I heard a voice from the connection to help kick Ino out of my head" said Sakura.

"Really" said Tsunade.?

"Yeah and I thought I heard Ino have a different voice but I thought it was just my imagination" said Sakura as she stared at Tsunade.

As Tsunade was thinking she noticed and older genjutsu master standing there "you can leave".

"I know what she is" said the genjutsu master.

Both Sakura and Tsunade turn to her "what" they both replied?

"It's called Gemini Mind Suppression; it's so rare only one person gets it a generation in a strong genjutsu family. There has only been two known in the world, but there may have been more who thought like Sakura" she said.

What is your name" asked Sakura?

" Xiuying is my name; I have very little knowledge on this matter, only legend of this particular matter."

Tsunade looked at Sakura "what can you tell us about this that you know?"

" Well for one she has a chakra that is two type one very small probably yellow the other blue, the other mind is like a separate being that can think and feel and have their own opinion but that entity can't read your mind only what it sees from your eyes and you can't read the entity mind."

Sakura was relieved, "wait Arukas said that she remember me having dreams about Naruto and him being cute too."

Tsunade and Xiuying looked at Sakura closely "having dreams of Naruto" said Tsunade?

Sakura wish she could go in a hole and hide.

"That may be true, when you dream both minds are relaxed so both are not thinking, its subconscious said Xiuying. Can you contact her now?"

"No said Sakura she pops in my mind sometimes but only when I'm mad or upset or when she sees Naruto."

"You have to practice talking to her, your the dominating mind so it should be easy."

"Have anyone ever went mad from this Gemini Mind Suppression? Does this presence get stronger? It seems to really like Naruto a lot" as Sakura turned blood shot red. "

Tsunade laughed, "so you think of Naruto? Its natural he has gotten more handsome as he got older, not that dopey look he use to have when he was younger. Sakura go home and practice talking to this presence maybe you can see if it can be an asset to you, we will look into this situation more I'm going give you some time off use this time to practice" said Tsunade asshe patted her former student on the back.

Sakura bowed and prepared to go home.

"Xiuying do as much research as you can on legends, folklore, medical mental illness on this Gemini Suppression Mind, I want it all and I will look into it further as well" said Tsunade.

* * *

><p>As Naruto approached Hokage Council Hall he seen Sakura, "hi Sakura –chan" said Naruto.<p>

"Hey Naruto how are you" as she turned crimson red.

"_**WOW**__** THERES THAT CUTIE YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD TODAY WE THINK OF YOU ALL THE TIME, RIGH SAKURA YOU KNOW YOU WANT HIM JUST GIVE HIM A BIG FAT KISS HE WON'T TELL HINATA" **__s_aid Arukas.

" SHUT THE HELL UP, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? SO, YOU THINK NARUTO'S CUTE CONTROL YOURSELF GET A HOLD OF YOUR HORMONES" screamed Sakura so loud that Naruto just looked at her and wondered was she on some medication that affected her mind!

Sakura looked at Naruto, "_did I say that out loud_" as she asked Naruto?

"Yes said Naruto the medications you're taking, you need to take something else, you better go see Tsunade" said Naruto.

"I'm fine take care" said Sakura.

"_**AWWW**__** GO BACK I WANT TO TALK TO HIM, YOU KNOW HE'S FINE JUST LET ME HAVE HIM FOR AN HOUR OR TWO, IN FACT MAKE IT THREE WEEKS**_ "said Arukas.

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP screamed Sakura we may share the same mind but not taste" hollered Sakura!

Naruto just looked at Sakura screaming at herself and scratch his head and walked into the Hokage Hall.

Tsunade seen Naruto coming and smiled "hey Naruto come to intern today?"

"Yes said Naruto but I think something wrong with Sakura, she turned blood shot red when she seen me and started yelling to herself about I'm cute and something about hormones" said Naruto.

Tsunade just laughed until tears formed in her eyes. Naruto just looked at Tsunade and could never recall her laughing that way as long as he known her. Tsunade finally controlled herself.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yes but there is something I must tell you can we go somewhere in private" said Naruto?

As they walked to her office she could tell Naruto looked extremely nervous and frighten she could not help to wonder what was on his mind.

"Spill it, lets hear" said Tsunade.

"I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me and I want you to be in the wedding if she except me" said Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and grabbed him so tight he thought his eyes were going to pop out, "of course I knew you were going to marry her I just knew it" said Tsunade."

"Yeah I want her in my life I'm making good money and so is she, I just hope I can afford a better place for her" said Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Naruto "I have something for you it's from Jiraiya he told me to give you this when you were getting married."

Tsunade handed Naruto a letter he could tell it was from Jiraiya.

"I'll leave you alone so you can read it."

_"Dearest Naruto, if you are reading this means that I have passed. I wanted to tell you when I train with you those three years it was the best years of my life. I never had to worry about you not becoming the Hokage because I knew that in your heart that you had what it takes. I'm very proud of you Naruto I have always been, I know that I seem hard and cold sometimes but the more I stayed around you the more I wanted to protect you. You showed a courage that surpassed your father and that's saying a lot. I had hope that when I wrote this letter you would already be the Hokage since I don't like to update everything let's just skip past that because I know you will be. The reason I wrote this letter was to give you an inheritance from your father and me. You could only receive the inheritance if you were getting married or when you turned 25 years old. I already know the girl you're going to marry it's that Hinata Hyuuga girl I can tell the way she looks at you but you are so blind that she would probably have to risk her life to tell you, I hope it never comes to that. The first part of your inheritance is a house I bought when I come to the village, it's in the neighborhood Wain Soo street it's the biggest on the block I wrote the address on another letter Tsunade will give it to you. The second is money you may be surprised but I'm rich and your father had a substantial amount too. The money you will receive is comparable to the Hyuuga clan fortune, and you thought writing pervy books couldn't pay the rent. I gave this to you because you're like the grandson I always wanted and I received. The last three things are not of any value but I want you to have. The first is advice, Love your spouse and make her happy anyone who finds love should always cherish it and never abuse it remember why you chose her and never forget it. The second is a sword that your father gave to me, its old but it's still cutting edge. I could never touch it because it hurt so much when I see it because it reminded me of your father so I kept it wrapped up. The last is the summoning scrolls I know you can summon frogs but the other scrolls are for Sages, sorry Naruto I know you would like to become a Sage but the training is really severe an I don't know if they will train you I thought you might like it for a keepsake of me._

_Love Jiraiya._

Naruto began to cry_," I became a Sage for you no training was as severe as losing you"_ cried Naruto. _I wish you could have seen me train and I never will stop until everyone can understand each other, if its anything I learned from you that anything is possible with work."_

Tsunade walked in and seen how red Naruto eyes were, "you okay" said Tsunade?

" I know I'm grown but why do I still feel like a kid when it comes to me being reminded that he's gone and that he can't be with me on any special occasion" said Naruto as he looked at tsunade.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said " love brings life an happiness and when it's gone we think everything is dark and love is lost but we choose not to open our eyes to the ones who showed us happiness, they want you to open your eyes up an see they never left, the lesson they given, the love that they gave, and the joy they brought can never be taken away ever its eternal" said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled "thank you again Tsunade for reminding me he's still in my heart" said Naruto.

Tsunade said, "Let's go look at your new house shall we."

* * *

><p>As the day passed slowly, Naruto and Tsunade were walking down the street to see the house Jiraiya left him Naruto was looking at how big the houses were in this neighborhood.<p>

_"Wow he must of paid a fortune to live out here, I'm only about 5 minutes away from the Hyuuga complex"_ thought Naruto.

"Here we are" said Tsunade as they approached this gigantic house that nearly took Naruto's breath away.

"Are you sure said Naruto this house?"

Tsunade smiled" I said the same thing its way too big for two people that means you have to start a family right away" said Tsunade as she smiled at Naruto about having kids.

As Naruto looked around he counted 8 bedrooms 3 bathrooms and hot tub room a humongous living and dining room, a fireplace and training complex out back.

"This is way too much" Naruto said looking as though this was just some dream.

As he looked around some more he thought to himself_" Hinata will love this almost more than she loves me"_ as he laughed to himself.

"Well said Tsunade do you like it or love it?"

"Love it every square inch of it said Naruto. Who decorated it, these are some lovely couches and paintings?"

"I did said Tsunade, he has no taste plus he thought he could get me over here to get me to drinking" as she smiled.

"Naruto I'm going to leave right now I have some errands, I want you to come by tomorrow so you can intern for Hokage" said Tsunade.

"Okay and Tsunade, thank you very much" said Naruto.

Tsunade bowed and left Naruto to finish looking at the house.

"_This will do nicely, it's not that far from the training complex and I have my own training complex, but it is too big for me and Hinata maybe I should look for something smaller? No I think I will keep it Jiraiya gave me this house for a reason and he is never wrong about the future ...well maybe except women_ "as Naruto let out a cynical laugh.

As Naruto was preparing to leave he thought of Venus for some reason and wonder if he should stop by to see her on his way home. As he began to walk he was passing a library and saw Venus sitting down reading a book about the first Hokage.

"Well said Naruto as he stood behind Venus learn anything yet?"

"Uzumaki-sensei said Venus as she smiled, yes the first Hokage was the one who invented the leaf technique, and he said if you can control the leaf on your forehead you can accomplish anything because you show concentration to a high degree. We also have that emblem on our headband to show we are leaf descendants of the first because he came up with this technique".

"Very good" said Naruto.

"Uzumaki-sensei may I ask you what brings you out all this way?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I saw you so I came to talk to you" said Naruto, knowing he was lying.

"Oh said Venus thanks for talking to me maybe you can walk with me I 'm on my way to the orphanage for dinner but I won't eat, they have that eel and I hate that. Just thinking of it gets me sick."

"Well I guess I can treat you to dinner said Naruto.

"Really Uzumaki- sensei you're the best."

* * *

><p>As they headed to her favorite restaurant Naruto saw Choji an Ino by the entrance waiting to be seated, " hey you two you're on a date" said Naruto?<p>

Ino turned bright red "jerk I was hungry" she said as she frowned at Naruto and that statement.

Choji looked kind of hurt by her reaction and statement but greeted Naruto and asked how he was.

"So who is this said Ino smiling? She is so cute I could just eat her."

"Lady you come near me I'll slug you so hard your grandchildren will feel it" said Venus!

Choji and Naruto burst out laughing, "Is she your daughter you haven't told anyone about laughed Choji? She reminds me of you when you were little."

Ino looked at her and thought _"she is like Naruto, I heard about this little obnoxious girl, rude, hyper-active, loud, no other jonin wanted her an as a matter a fact no one wanted the other two as well this Venus is a hand full"_ thought Ino.

"Well big bone grandma you going to stare at me or take a picture" said Venus?

"Grandma big bones? Listen here Venus I would take you over my knee and give you something you'll never forget" said Ino as she approached the tiny little terror.

"How did you know her name was Venus" said Naruto?

Umm... you told me" said Ino.

"No I didn't the truth said Naruto as he folded his arms."

Well she is the worst in class, and very hyperactive the only one that can handle her is Hinata, she chose you to train Venus personally" said Ino as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Venus he had never heard her talk that way until today and she always showed great respect to Hinata and him. Naruto smiled _"she likes us and want our friendship."_

"Venus apologized to Ino, that was very rude and she did not deserve that."

Venus looked at her sensei, "sorry Mrs. Grandma you're not that fat but you are cute" said Venus.

Ino turned so red she was ready to slug her.

"Venus "said Naruto!

Venus bowed" please forgive my rudeness it will never ever happen again."

Ino was about to pass out from that apology "I accept said Ino. _Maybe she should stick with Naruto, she definitely ease up since being with him and she really respect Naruto and Hinata a lot._

As Choji and Ino left Naruto and Venus they went inside to sit down and order.

"Why that little brat said Ino, I wish I was her age again I would mop the floor up with her" as Ino started throwing punches to show what would happen!

"What's the matter Choji you look upset; do you have something on your mind" said Ino as she seen he had a hurt look on his face?

"When are we going to tell people about us Ino" said Choji?

"I'm just not ready just yet, I mean we have a good time an all but I don't want anyone in my business right now" said Ino.

"You mean about me being your boyfriend" said Choji?

Ino looked at Choji, "it's that I want to make sure things are good between us and not rush into anything right away" said Ino."

"You mean for you to have other options, Ino I care about you but if this isn't going anywhere let's just be friends, I rather be more but if I can still have you in my life I can accept being friends."

"Choji I'm not saying let's stop seeing each other I just want more time and I'm not very sure how I feel right about now" said Ino.

"That's more of a reason to be friends Ino; I can't be your spare just because I'm here at your beckon call. I deserve better than that, I'm a person just like you with emotions and I should be treated just like I treat you. I know you like Sai, I seen how you look at him because he's lean an cocky but Sai is just discovering himself an emotions and he told you that, you're waiting on him and I can't wait with you Ino" said Choji.

As they stared at each other there was only silence between them and that was worse than any noise could ever be. As their food came Ino could not think about food and as she looked at Choji he didn't eat one bite or even look at his plate once.

* * *

><p>"Man that was an amazing dinner thank you sensei, I will never forget that meal" as she smiled at Naruto."<p>

"Do you think they did their research" said Naruto?

"Yeah, I know they did they have their own private library at home so they went to study at Shigeru's house" said Venus.

"Why didn't you go said Naruto?"

"Shigeru parents don't like me and neither does Shinji's parents they think that because I have no parents I'm worthless. I heard them say that at Shigeru's house once. Shinji parents think since I don't have a blood line that I won't amount to anything so I stay away, Shinji an Shigeru likes me so I don't want to be a burden to my friends" said Venus.

Naruto looked at her _"tough kid but she likes her friends so she chooses to avoid their parents so they won't feel bad about choosing sides."_

"Well tomorrow we will learn some techniques that involving climbing a tree so you can master your chakra further" said Naruto.

"More chakra building when are we going to get to the good stuff? I want to do that clone thing, why climb a tree that's useless."

Naruto looked at her and said "watch this."

Venus almost did back flips when she seen him walked straight up the pole as if he was just walking down the street.

"How did you do that said Venus? you climb that pole without using your hands and walked right up there."

"You have to learn to mold your chakra, what good is a killer technique if you can't use it correctly, what good is it if you can form a terrible shadow clone that can't help you, you need the basics. The basics beat any killer technique. When you master the basics you're unstoppable.

Venus looked down" I just wanted to learn the clone thing so I wouldn't be so lonely, I just want someone who knows me" said Venus.

Naruto looked her, "you can come and visit me anytime" said Naruto.

"Really? Thanks sensei you're the best. Well were here at the orphanage thanks again sensei said Venus, see you tomorrow I'm going to practice molding my chakra all night."

Naruto smiled _"well 4 more days till Hinata comes home, and I get to see her to pop the question, this is going to be a long 4 days"_ thought Naruto.


	8. The Most Unlikely Couple In the Village

"Good morning said Naruto today we will try something kind of new, were going to climb a tree using nothing but chakra at the bottom of your feet.

Shinji and Shigeru looked at each, "like climbing" said Shigeru?

"Sort of let me show you" said Naruto.

As they watch they could not believe their eyes.

"That's amazing how you climbed that tree, show us" they all said rushing toward the teacher.

As Naruto went over the steps he told them it's quite hard for genin and not to get discouraged. As they each went next to a tree, they tried it an all three went down with a thump on the ground.

_"Man this is going to be hard we could break our necks"_ thought Shinji.

"Keep practicing said Naruto the more you practice the more you learn what to do and not."

As they all train the day was going quite fast for his students.

"That's enough" said Naruto.

"But were making progress said Venus just a little while longer, please?

Her teammates agreed.

"But you have been at it for 6 hours now" said Naruto.

"What"? They all said together.

"Yeah time to call it a day said Naruto, I have somewhere to be."

Venus looked at her friends," you want to keep practicing she asked?"

"Yes" said her teammates in unison.

"I want to be as good as Uzumaki- sensei" said Shinji.

Naruto smiled and headed to Hokage Hall. As Tsunade sat at her desk she waited for Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Lady Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki is here to intern."<p>

"Send him in, I've been expecting him" she said with a smile.

"Good afternoon Lady Tsunade how is the Hokage of the village feeling today" said Naruto while bowing?

Tsunade looked at Naruto as if he was an imposter," finally showing the Hokage the respect I deserve eh Naruto?"

"They say I need be more courteous, so if I'm doing it wrong you could show me the right way said Naruto as he lifted his head up.

Tsunade said "no you're doing well, now I need you look over these paper and see if you see any errors and check these forms to see if the border control can be cut by 20%. I also need you look into chunin exams and see how many groups from last year's jonins nominated their genin for this year. I'm going to find Shizune, I will be right back we have to go over last year's budget and taxes" said Tsunade.

Naruto looked at that stack pile so high he got a headache from just looking at it," _oh well let me get started the sooner the bette_r" he thought.

As Tsunade went into a private room to relax and enjoy the rest of the day, she felt bad for Naruto for about twenty seconds until she realized that she could sit back and relax her body and mind from her job. As she was snoring for about an hour Shizune heard the most dreadful noise coming from one of the private rooms. She quickly went to investigate to make sure no employee was slacking on the job.

"Lady Tsunade what are you doing here drinking sake and relaxing did you forget the paper work I left you from the chunin exams and border control? Did you check for errors on the village annual community ninja service" said Shizune?

"Yeah I got it finished you need to relax, I will give it to you later and you can go over it" said Tsunade.

"I'm proud of you Lady Tsunade; I will bring you something to eat since you finished early. I can't believe your finally starting to finish your paperwork on the same day" said Shizune as she left to get her something to snack on.

"_I like interns"_ thought Tsunade.

After 2 hours Naruto finally finished everything and was looking for Tsunade.

"Found you, I finished everything, is there anything else Lady Tsunade?"

"You're finished? My that was quick, tomorrow I would like you to sit in on the community meeting, I won't be there so if you could go it would be a big help to me" said Tsunade.

"What do I have to do at this meeting "asked Naruto?

"Just listen to them and give them advice that's all."

"Alright I will see you tomorrow" said Naruto.

As Naruto walked out Shizune came through the opposite door and seen the papers all filled out and was happy that Tsunade did her work.

"I'm going to check over them if you don't mind said Shizune?"

Shizune looked over the paper work" this is really good she said this right here will save on border control 33%, an all errors on the community ninja service shows we made a profit of 12% this is excellent. You also done all of the chunin statistics work on their missions and completions, this is the best work you done in years" said Shizune.

Tsunade poked her head up of the couch, "give me those papers" she said as she couldn't believe her ears.

As she looked at the paperwork she could not believe he had done such a great job it, went into great detail of how to train genin around the border with three jonin instead of five jonin and two chunin.

"_This is impressive"_ thought Tsunade _he may take my job sooner than expected._

* * *

><p>As Naruto sat at the community meeting he heard all sorts of gripes and complaints.<p>

"What about ninjas that can patrol at night, we don't see that many" one villager said?

"What about border control we hear a lot about bandits, can you help with that too screamed" another villager?

Naruto was ready to run for the border but he answered each question openly and honestly on what he would suggest to the Hokage. As they listen to him he was able to convince them on all matters and to tell him about any other problems he could look into. The villagers were so glad that Naruto listened to them and that calmed them down dramatically, they started to ask him personally what he would do. After the meeting they were reassured he would look at it personally and chose three villagers out of the crowd to help look for solutions together around the village to make it a better place. They would walk around the village tomorrow for areas that needed the most improvements.

As they left a couple of the villagers wanted to go thank the Hokage personally for sending Naruto, around 25 villagers left and headed toward Hokage Hall.

As they approached the Hokage hall Shizune thought they were here to complain because Tsunade missed another meeting.

"We all want to see the Hokage please" said the elder lady.

Tsunade came around the corner and seen the large group.

_"What did that Naruto do now, did he say something to offend this large group" _she thought?

"There she is" said one of the villagers.

Tsunade knew she was caught, "how can I help you she" said smiling nervously?

Shizune prepared for the worst.

"We would love to thank you for sending that young man Naruto over, he was so helpful and clever on some of the things we could do to improve the village. We got caught up for about two hours, he was really insightful" said one of the villagers.

Yes and he really cares about this village, he said that the budget couldn't cover night time ninja but he said he would ask other ninja to volunteer at least 2 hours at night to stay in the budget.

Shizune thought that was brilliant.

Tsunade looked at the happy faces and thought Naruto actually pulled it off, not even the Third Hokage couldn't keep the community service villagers happy and they were actually coming to see her an telling her good job.

As the villagers left, Shizune approached Tsunade " you made Naruto do your paper work yesterday didn't you" said Shizune?

"It got done didn't it and it was done beautifully" said Tsunade.

"Yeah but Naruto is a jonin he's working very hard with his students, their parents are so happy with Naruto that they want to know if Naruto can become a special tutor for the boys."

"Really said Tsunade? Okay I will train Naruto to be an intern the right way and I will come with him on the community ninja service meetings next time."

"He really did a good job with everything said Shizune he will go far as the Hokage it's like they all want him to succeed in his plans."

Tsunade smiled.

"You have a letter, I just got caught up in the moment with the villagers" said Shizune.

Tsunade open the letter and frowned at what she reading.

"What is it" said Shizune?

"It's from Sugawa of the Cloud village, he wants Naruto to marry his daughter" said Tsunade.

As Shizune and Tsunade stood there together looking at the letter in disbelief.

"What are we going to do? We can't crush Naruto's dream this way" said Shizune.

"We may have to, the village comes first" said Tsunade.

"If this is a chance to have and ally, we must go for peace and Naruto must put himself above his feelings."

"Yeah, but Naruto have given everything for this village and never asked for anything in return, he could least have the woman of his dreams" said Shizune.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and knew she was right; as she thought of a way to get Naruto out this arrange marriage.

"How did this letter get here" said Tsunade?

"By standard issue mail" said Shizune.

"Great, that means we can say the letter was received with Hokage council service and we did not receive it" said Tsunade.

That's brilliant said Shizune but we have to make arrangements soon as possible, when does she get back?"

"Tsunade said four days, and we can't tell the couple they have enough problems as it is" as Tsunade looked at the letter in her hand.

"When Naruto ask and if she says yes, we will need the assistance of the Hyuuga clan, then by their tradition they will finance the entire wedding" said Tsunade.

"Will they be able to prepare a wedding this quick" asked Shizune?

"If anyone can, it's Hiashi" said Tsunade as she began to walk toward the exit of the building.

"If she says yes we shall tell them of the situation, we will not tell anyone except Hiashi about this plan. I'll talk to Hiashi now to make other arrangements for a wedding, this will have to go smooth and fast" said Tsunade.

* * *

><p>The next day Shizune went into town looking for a caterer. She had been searching all day when she ran into Tenten.<p>

"Hi, Shizune you look so stress out is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thank you, I can handle it, what are you up to" said Shizune?

"Well I'm looking for some weapons for one of my students; he's excellent at most weapons but I think he will excel at the katana" said Tenten as she was a little worried about how Shizune was dropping things as she walked.

Choji happen to see Tenten and Shizune and decided to say hello.

"Hello ladies I see were all downtown today."

He noticed Shizune was holding a book for caterers.

"I know a great caterer said Choji and he is free this month from appointments, if you're thinking about throwing a party?"

Shizune looked at Choji," how fast can he set up? "

"Just tell him when you're ready and he will be there, he has fourteen children and their all excellent cooks, I give you my word" said Choji.

Tenten noticed that Choji lost a lot of weight and thought he looked very handsome but she always thought Choji was handsome today it hit her more than usual.

"I have a lot of errands I know I won't be able to do everything in the time limit given, I'm going to have to call off some of my interns to go home for the week" she said as she continued fumble over all of her paperwork and appointment papers.

" I'll help you said Choji just give me the list of what needs to be done, I don't have to train everyone's students for survival training till next month so I will gladly help you".

Shizune smiled," okay but you must keep this a secret it's for a surprise birthday party and I don't want anyone to hear about this until I know everything is complete."

Choji nodded "you got it; I'll get to it now."

"I'll come with you also to help said Tenten, if you don't mind Choji?"

"No I don't mind I could use the company" said Choji as his eyes went back down to the ground.

* * *

><p>As Choji walked with Tenten he looked like he was in a daze, he was still very heartbroken that he and Ino decided to go their separate ways.<p>

"Hey Choji if you don't want to be bothered let me know said Tenten sounding hurt that he was not talking?

"Sorry Tenten I did not mean to be rude I was just deep in thought that's all said Choji sounding hurt.

"'Choji I meant to ask you why you are single anyway, I mean you're kind, sweet, honest and cute, Tenten stopped in mid-sentence."

"_I called him cute what's wrong with me"_ she thought?

Choji looked at Tenten and smiled," well I guess I'm still shy, since I was little I have always been the odd man out and it just stuck in my head. Plus I've always been heavy set and that added on more insecurities, it was always hard for me to make truly good friends and be self-confident. It always seemed the rest of my friends were able to get girlfriends or girls to like them without even trying, me they never really took the time to get to know the true me" said Choji.

"Well I know how that feels most guys don't like me because I have a collection of weapons and they think that I would use my weapons on them smiled Tenten. A lot of them think I'm not petite enough or ladylike and that I have this tom boyish demeanor that's too unattractive for their standards. I use to be so in love with Neji but he can only see me as a friend, his words not mine. So I became a little self-conscious also, so I poured my feelings into my training. I figured one day someone will be my prince charming"

Choji smiled" they don't know the real Tenten I know, out of everyone I know you Tenten had always seen the true Choji, thank you".

Tenten could not believe it Choji thanked her for just being a friend and was so sincere her heart filled with joy. Choji was always nice to her as long as she could remember, he treated her as a girl even when her teammates didn't, now that she is a woman he treated her like a woman and she liked the way that felt.

"Hey I heard Hinata's coming back in two days I want to hear all about her trip, right before she left I seen her an Ino having breakfast together talking about something it looked serious because Ino was almost in tears" said Tenten."

"Ino was crying "said Choji?

"Yeah, probably about Sai, she has been seeing him lately and Sai told her he's interested in someone else that Yomiko the teacher at the academy."

"How long have she been seeing Sai" he asked sounding too hurt to want to hear the answer?

"About 8 months now said Tenten."

Choji heart fell to pieces, he realized it was the same time she was dating him.

Ten -Ten noticed Choji facial expression, _"maybe he doesn't like me talking about his old teammate" she _thought?

Choji put up a big smiled and continued talking to Tenten to get that hurtful pain in his heart to go away.

"So you want me to rush to make a marriage celebration in a blink of an eye" said Hiashi?

"Yes, I told you the situation I can't be that cruel to Naruto, he deserves so much better" said Tsunade.

Hiashi looked at Tsunade and he could tell she loved Naruto like a son.

"Tell you what I will let the celebration go on at the Hyuuga Clan Complex it can hold at least four hundred people. I will send out the invitation personally and I can have the branch family deliver all the invitation in a day but who exactly coming to this engagement" said Hiashi?

Tsunade did not think of that, she knew of his childhood friends but she could not think of anyone else.

"We will work on that when both of them are together to tell us who to invite at the wedding" said Tsunade.

As they were talking they heard a knock at the door, "come in" said Hiashi.

It was Neji; he looked and saw the Hokage sitting down with Hiashi.

"What is it Neji"?

"Well Hinata will be home in two days and I was wondering is there anything special we need to do for her" asked Neji puzzled by the appearance of the Hokage?

"No you're fine said Hiashi. One question whose Hinata's closest friends" said Hiashi?

Neji thought that was a strange question coming from him.

"Well Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kurenai, Shikamaru.

"No men" said Hiashi!

Neji really thought something was wrong now.

"I don't know she has many friends including the ones from the academy" said Neji.

"Thank you Neji that will be all" he said.

"Well at least we got those names, now three hundred and ninety six to go" said Hiashi.

* * *

><p>As Choji walked with Tenten the next day he was glad to see her, she liked him for being just Choji and that was a feeling he hadn't felt for a while about being himself. As Tenten walked side by side with Choji, she wondered what it would be like to have him as a boyfriend. Although they knew each other for a long time that thought just popped into her head, since yesterday Choji treated her better in that one day than most of her pretend to be boyfriends ever had.<p>

Choji looked at the list, "this is weird this seems more of a celebration for a wedding than a birthday party" said Choji.

"Now that you mention it this is a lot of food for a small get together" said Tenten.

"Wait Neji said he saw the Hokage at the Hyuuga Complex yesterday talking to Hiashi".

"Yeah but Hiashi is one of the elders of the village that's nothing strange" said Choji.

"It is when your father ask who is Hinata's best friends are" said Tenten.

"You thinking what I'm thinking said Choji? Marriage" they both said together.

"Naruto and Hinata getting married but why the big secrecy and how come I wasn't invited" said Choji?

"Think about it, he had to ask her father and Tsunade is technically like his mother so they had to get things in order before they announce their engagement" said Tenten.

"Or what if Hinata is pregnant and they are trying to hurry the wedding up" said Choji?

That never crossed Tenten mind" maybe that's why the big secrecy, it may be too scandalous for the Hyuuga clan to bear and that's why the rush."

Choji looked at Tenten "that's why Shizune was so stressed yesterday, because of Naruto and Hinata are being force to marry" said Choji.

"Well let's help them out as much as we can, they are some of my closest friends and I want them to have the best" said Choji.

Tenten liked the kind of man Choji was, strong, caring, honest, she was thinking about asking Choji out tonight but she decided to wait until they had finish their errands for Shizune.

* * *

><p>As Naruto looked at his students he was impressed on how far they had come, they were almost to the highest point of the tree.<p>

"Uzumaki-sensei we practice all day, we almost mastered it" said Shinji.

Naruto smiled" well after you master this you will have another technique harder than this he said".

All three genin looked at each other, harder than this?

_"Man this had better be worth it they"_ all thought.

"So Uzumaki-sensei how long did it take you to learn this said Venus?

"One week" said Naruto.

They all smiled, it took them three days and they almost made it to the top.

"Man we are going to be the top ninjas I can feel it" said Shigeru.

"Worry about that later concentrate on your training and nothing else" said Naruto.

As his students practice on the trees, Naruto could not wait until tomorrow because Hinata would finally be back.

"Come down, there is something I want to show you all" said Naruto.

As his students approached him, Naruto asked," does anyone know how to make a transformation jutsu?"

"Yeah we all do" said Venus.

"How about a henge jutsu" said Naruto?

"Yeah we know that one too" said Shinji.

"Good I'm going to teach you how to combine them and once you learn this I will teach you the shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto.

"First make a henge of at least two or three if you can, second make a transformation jutsu seal and combine it with your henge."

As Naruto showed the steps he made 20 clones of his students each looking just like them.

"Wow that's amazing so we combine the two and we can make those henge look like anyone" said Venus?

"Yes said Naruto but practice make perfect."

As his students practice they caught on very quick, Naruto thought that this could not be the same group as before. They could only make two but for genin that was excellent. Shigeru was practicing and as Naruto watched as he made 11 copies each looking like Venus and Shinji, Venus looked amazed at Shigeru henge because he had come the closest to Naruto's jutsu. Shinji and Venus practice harder until they had ran out of chakra.

"Well enough of that, let's practice your taijutsu now before we go home" said Naruto.

As they got in their fighting stance he noticed that Venus stood on the tip of her toes and her heel touching the ground with the other foot.

"Where did you learn that stance " asked Naruto?

"I saw Shizune use this stance and it looked effective the way she moves" said Venus.

"That is a medical ninja dodge escape technique and you have it backwards, put your left leg frontward on one toe touching and your right foot flat touching the ground, the heel acts like a swivel and your toes to give you the balance to use a kick to back up an opponent to escape not to hurt them" said Naruto.

Venus looked hurt she thought she could use this to impress her sensei, but told she had it backward.

"Venus your body is lean but it has power I want you to take this stance just like me, this stance give all around offense and defense this will suit you better, you master this and you will be untouchable" said Naruto.

As he went over a different stance with each student he noticed that they had become stronger in the mind each one listened to him without back talk or any deep sighs of breath. He told each student to spar with each other until one was able to land ten strikes against his opponent then take on the next one. As Shinji and Shigeru practiced they both tried so hard to land the most it took about 8 min for both of them land three blows apiece. Naruto looked at how much determined they were and they were not holding back.

"Switch yelled Naruto. Shinji fight Venus now" yelled Naruto!

As Venus darted at Shinji they both could not land a blow as they fought their hardest.

"Switch Venus fight Shigeru" yelled Naruto!

Just like before, each one could not land a blow on the other after 5 minutes. Naruto understood now, they knew each other moves instinctively, they trained so hard with each other it never crossed their minds to think about how another opponent would fight.

"That's enough I 'm going to find you some real opponents to fight in a couple of days I want to see if you improved" said Naruto.

They all looked at each other; they were actually excited about fighting someone else other than the ones in their group.

"Will we be able to use our jutsu "said Shinji?

"You will be fighting like real ninjas, so don't forget that or you may be laid out for the count" said Naruto.

After a hard practice he sent his students home and walked Venus to the orphanage, and headed home.

_"Well Hinata you will be home tomorrow you, will absolutely enjoy our meal at that fancy restaurant you love so much but afterwards will be the real treat" _thought Naruto.

* * *

><p>I wanted to switch up the charcters pairings, everyone has done a Neji Tenten pairing i wanted to go the opposite directions on this fanfic. i wanted a Choji who sees the good in Tenten and vice versa. i made it this way to have a unlikely couple just like in real life. The one you chase is never the one you get and the one who chase you, you don't see it. We find love in the person we meet casually or known for awhile, after we talk and realize that we have more in common with them than the ones we chase after. Sometime through heartache, understanding and that of being different from others we find either friendship or love. So the ones who love Neji/ Tenten pairings I'm sorry but look at it as the first, I think it's the first pairing for the two? well let me Know if it is.


	9. Coming Home To A Proposal

As Naruto woke up, he knew today was the day that Hinata was coming home, he got up showered and ate and headed to the entrance to pick up Hinata. On his way he saw Choji and Tenten sitting at the park on the bench smiling at each other. Naruto thought that was strange seeing them two looking at each other like that.

"Good morning said Naruto how are you this fine morning?"

Choji looked at Naruto and could not help but smile and want to burst with pleasure about the upcoming wedding.

"So what's knew with you said Choji anything special for today?"

Tenten nudge Choji in the side; Naruto looked at the two of them and wondered were they dating?

"Just picking up Hinata and going to train my students" said Naruto.

Tenten smiled uncontrollably at Naruto that made him feel that he was intruding on Choji and Tenten date.

"Well I'm off, I will see later" said Naruto as he left to leave the love birds alone.

"Wait said Tenten, do you like babies?"

Naruto looked at Tenten and wondered what was going on in her mind?

"I guess they are okay, I like them said Naruto. Well I'm off see you later" said Naruto as he still was pondering what possessed her to ask about children.

Choji and Tenten looked at each other; they knew that Naruto would make a great father.

"Choji, would you like to go out with me tonight said" Tenten who was sounding nervous about asking?

Choji looked at Tenten and his smile disappeared, "do you think that's a good idea? I mean I do like being around you but won't that weird you out a bit" as he stared at the weapon master?

"No, it was hard for me to muster up the courage to ask you, I thought you like spending time with me. I thought we could do something together other than running errands. If you don't like me I understand but can we still be friends" as she looked like she lost her best friend?

"I'm sorry Tenten, I do like you it's that I'm not use to beautiful women asking me out. I have to learn to be more confident just like you; I would love to take you out tonight. I will do my best to give you a night you will never forget" as Choji sparkled with happiness on going out with Tenten

Tenten smiled and leaned over and kissed Choji on the lips. Choji never felt like this in his life, a kiss from her made him forget everything that was ever bad in his life vanish without a trace. As Tenten was kissing Choji it felt like time just stood still and that it was just a perfect moment that will never be forgotten by the both of them. As they parted lips Tenten looked at Choji and smiled

"Sorry I been waiting to do that all week, I hope I didn't move too fast for you" as Tenten chuckled at the color of Choji's face.

Choji grinned and stuttered as he tried to put his words together," I guess… you know…. that it was a … perfect…kiss…kiss for you I mean me" said Choji as he couldn't put the right words to come out of his mouth to save his life.

Tenten smiled from ear to ear, something that no man ever said to her but she knew Choji meant every word even if his pronunciation was less than stellar.

* * *

><p>As Naruto waited at the gate he saw Ino.<p>

"Waiting for Hinata too" said Naruto?

Ino smiled "yeah we became good friends just as close as me and Sakura. I can actually talk to her and she listens to me and doesn't judge me at all" said Ino as she looked at the view where she could see Hinata coming.

"Funny thing I seen Choji and Tenten this morning asking me strange questions about babies, and smiling at each other like they had some kind of connection, I think their dating" said Naruto.

Ino looked as though she had a sword stuck in her heart.

"What…what makes you say that" said Ino with shock in her voice?

"Well Choji is a nice guy and everyone seems to like him very much, his personality is a pleasant one and he is a strong ninja" said Naruto.

"Just because they were together doesn't mean they like each other" said Ino as she felt relief on her on statement.

"But they would make a good couple, Tenten is honest and if she likes him she will treat him right and I know Choji would give her the world to make her happy" said Naruto as he leaned against the gate.

"You're just seeing things that aren't there, Choji isn't interested in Tenten at all" said Ino as she started to become angry at Naruto's accusations about Choji feelings for another woman.

"Well here comes Hinata now" said Naruto as he was glad to get off that subject.

As Hinata approached, she smiled and ran straight into Naruto's arms and kissed him.

"You miss me" asked Hinata?

"Like the flower misses the morning sun" said Naruto.

Ino looked at Hinata and Naruto they were actually the perfect couple, they loved each other infinitely. Ino always wondered how the both of them got along so well without keeping secrets from each other. Most of the couples she met thought there love ones should never know everything about them.

"I have to tell you something can we have dinner tonight" said Hinata?

"Sure I'm taking us to that fancy restaurant you love so much, so save your appetite and put on your fanciest dress" said Naruto as he continued to hold her dearly in his arms.

"Really I love that restaurant that will be the perfect place to tell you the news" said Hinata.

As Ino looked at the happy couple, she couldn't get the thought of Choji and Tenten out of her mind that Naruto put there. She knew that Choji asked just to be friends but she wondered why Tenten. She knew that Tenten wasn't as pretty as her and that she knew about Tenten's crush on Neji.

Hinata looked at Ino "I'm glad to see you Ino, how have everything been for you since I been gone" asked Hinata?

Ino smiled "I've been fine; I figured you would need a hand coming home but I see Naruto is here".

"Hinata I want to thank you for recommending Venus, Shigeru, Shinji they are the best a sensei could ask for" said Naruto.

"I figured you could handle them, they need you very much Naruto" said Hinata as she hugged him a little tighter and smelled his hair.

"Are you serious? That little Venus is a handful I rather deal with wild hyper-active baboon with rabies than tiny terror" said Ino.

"You're just mad that she called you grandma big bones" said Naruto as he began to laugh at Ino's new nickname.

Hinata chuckled "that's my little Venus always full of smart remarks."

" Smart remarks that little girl is just cruel and blind calling me fat, I have the perfect woman body that men crave" said Ino as she looked at her butt to make sure it wasn't getting fat . Oh well I better head to the hospital, me and Sakura have to go over this strange case on this jutsu that speed up the heart and brain activity that can put you in a coma, see you two later" said Ino.

"See you later they" both said.

* * *

><p>As Ino started walking she just happened to run into Tenten.<p>

"Hi Tenten how are you? I haven't seen you since the party, what's been going on" said Ino hoping she would let something slip about Choji?

Yeah I know how are you Ino? Have you seen Hinata by chance" as she waited for anticipation for the answer?

"Yeah she said she has something to tell Naruto that's really important tonight; she looked very excited to tell him" said Ino.

Tenten was almost jumping for joy over that little bit of gossip.

"_I knew it Hinata's pregnant and going to tell Naruto tonight"_ thought Tenten.

"Do you want to hear something funny Naruto thinks you and Choji have something going on" said Ino?

"What's so funny about that? We have a great time and he's such a gentleman, wouldn't any woman want a man that treated her gingerly" said Tenten?

"You like Choji, I mean really really like him" said Ino?

"Yes, he's nice, honest and cute and you can tell he is the kind of man that will be there for you. I noticed that the first time I met him" said Tenten as she remembered the last couple of days.

Ino was stunned, for the first time she realized that Choji was a good man. She always pictured her man being anything but Choji, and now she just figured out he was Prince Charming. She looked at Tenten and realized that she got the best man in the village.

"So how long have you been dating asked Ino afraid to even picture Choji with anyone but her?

"To be honest our first date is tonight, we seem to hit it off after we ran some errands for Shizune, lucky me" said Tenten.

Ino gave a fake smile "yeah lucky you" she said.

"So where are you going" asked Ino hoping it wouldn't be too romantic?

"He said it was a surprise that we would go somewhere to eat and go change and head somewhere else, he's too romantic to be a man in this day and age" said Tenten as she was on pins and needles about her date.

Ino couldn't take it no more," well I have to leave I'll see you around Tenten" said Ino.

"Good-bye" said Tenten.

Ino walked to the hospital and all she could think about what Naruto said" _**he's a kind and honest man" **_rang in her ears constantly.

"What have I done, I lost a good friend because I failed to look at his quality as a man." Ino walked in the hospital, hoping maybe Choji and Tenten will just be friends and they could give it one more try.

As Hinata walked in the Hyuuga Complex she was glad to be back in the village.

* * *

><p>" I'm home" said Hinata.<p>

Hanabi came through "hey Hinata, glad to see your back. Naruto was talking to father a lot when you were gone" said Hanabi.

"Really about what "said Hinata?

"That's the thing it seems like some big secret, maybe a mission I guess" said Hanabi?

"Well I told him to stop by, Father wanted Naruto to come over but he never told me why said Hinata? Well I will ask him tonight" said Hinata.

"Not tonight you have to go over and have the meetings with the Branch family with father remember" said Hanabi as she stopped reading her book?

"Not tonight she just got back into the village and she needs some fun" said Hiashi.

"I need you to go Hanabi it's just standard meet and greet" said Hiashi as he gave a stern look at his youngest daughter.

"But father I have to train for the jonin exams this week I need this time to practice" said Hanabi.

"Just for tonight Hanabi" said Hiashi rather loudly!

"Yes Father" said Hanabi as she went back to reading her book.

Hinata could not understand, why did her father want her out of the house tonight? Was it something to do with Naruto she thought? All she could think about was Naruto mission, did something happen? Then she wondered if Naruto was going to do a mission for her father, that's why he was over, it could have been and A- rank mission and he may be gone for a month?

"Is there something you want to tell me" said Hinata as she began to worry about her boyfriend?

"No you just got back and I want you to go out to relax for tonight, just make sure you and Naruto have a great night" said Hiashi.

"'Well I did want to see Naruto to ask about the mission to Village Hidden in the Clouds" said Hinata.

" That probably not a good idea, you should ask about his students instead "said Hiashi."

" Why, what happened did he get hurt?"

Hinata started to get scared at that moment.

"No, a stressful mission isn't something you talk about when he came to be with you, tonight be his joy" said Hiashi as he gave a genuine smile to his eldest daughter.

Hinata started to think something was wrong but decided just to wait for tonight, because she bought a new dress and she wanted to wear it especially for Naruto.

* * *

><p>As Naruto went to the training complex, he saw his students practicing hard against each other. As his students were practicing, he could see that Shinji was still trying to use a water jutsu but it was looking stronger than before.<p>

_"He's improving a lot, last time it could barely hold."_

"Uzumaki-sensei we've been waiting, are you going to train us for more taijutsu" said Venus as she ran up toward him eagerly?

"No today we will work on how to evade" said Naruto.

"Evade but we want to fight, we improve a lot why should we run" said Shigeru?

Naruto noticed that Shigeru started to show more progress than all, he moved quicker and he could perform the henge and transformation jutsu flawlessly.

"What if you meet an opponent that's stronger and quicker" said Naruto?

None gave an answer to his question.

"You need space to think and time to find a weakness, what good if you go in and take a lot of punishment and can't come up with a solution to beat your opponent" said Naruto.

"So what do we do" said Venus?

"We watch their hands and feet and body movement to watch for and opening, by evading you can come up with the perfect solution to counter" said Naruto.

"Quick come at me fast and hard as you can."

The genins moved quicker than before, as Naruto was able to catch all three.

"See I was able to evade and see your attack to counter your movements" said Naruto.

"Now I will show you the basics of something I came up with, this stance I found out you can basically avoid at least 60% of physical blows thrown by your opponent" as Naruto began to take the stance to show them.

As he moved back and forth so fluidly, the genins couldn't help but be amazed at their teacher.

"When you get older I will show you how to use your chakra to avoid 90% of physical blows" said Naruto.

"Now copy my stance as we go slowly through the movements and when you learn this stance never forget it" said Naruto.

As Choji came to the hospital he dreaded to see Ino, he wanted to tell her that Tenten and him were going on a date.

* * *

><p>"Hi Choji said Sakura what brings you down here?"<p>

"I'm looking for Ino is she here today" said Choji hoping Sakura would say no?

"Yeah, she's down the hall to the left".

Sakura was looking very questionably at Choji actions on finding Ino as he slowed his walking pace down dramtically. As Choji turned the corner he saw Ino looking gorgeous as an angel in his eyes.

"Ino said Choji; I have something to tell you."

"You mean about Tenten and you going on a date" said Ino looking kind of hurt on Choji's choice to take out another woman?

"You know about the date, how asked Choji curiously?

"I ran into her and she told me but I'm happy for you. You deserve her and she adores you a lot I can tell" said Ino." I was angry at first and I thought about it you're my friend and I did not treat you that way. I was mean, selfish and hurtful to someone who cared for me, and I'm sorry" said Ino.

Choji looked at Ino and seen she was sincere; he smiled at Ino and bowed at her.

"No thank you for letting me be part of your life, I hope you find what you're looking for said Choji. I have to go but if you ever need me I'm there in a flash good-bye Konoha's blonde angel" said Choji.

As he walked away Ino felt something she never felt for anyone "love" someone who accepted her and thought of only making her happy, she wondered if she would ever meet someone like Choji again in life.

* * *

><p>As the genins were practicing, Naruto was cleaning the sword left by Jiraiya.<p>

_"This sword looked so old it could be at least two hundred years old"_ thought Naruto.

"Man talk about an ancient sword I think if you swing it to hard it will split in half" said Tenten.

"Hey Tenten I didn't expect to see you here I thought you would be in the woods weapon training with your students" said Naruto as he kept polishing the sword.

"Well I have an hour and half, what's with the ancient sword? Do you even know how to use a sword" said Tenten?

" I know a little about swords but not like you, maybe you can show me the basic stance" said Naruto as he stood up?

"Sure, but can I see your sword before we start" said Tenten?

As Naruto handed her the sword she could tell it had a good weight and that it was as great a sword as one made in this day and age, as she handed it back to its owner she prepared to give her little lesson.

"Well let's start shall we."

As Naruto followed her movements a rush of wind came through the sword and sliced through the trees leaving a series of severe cuts on the trees. Everyone ran to see what happened and could not believe their eyes, the sword held tremendous power from Naruto hand.

"What the hell said Shigeru that was like a miniature hurricane?"

Tenten looked "it's not possible but it is, an elemental chakra sword, I know that they make them for knives but for swords it could never be done. Elemental metal can only be used in small amounts for it to work, I don't know who made this sword but it's beautiful in every way possible" said Tenten?

"You mean it reacted to my elemental wind chakra, but that means that it's adjusted just right for the owner" said Naruto as he rubbed the sword with his fore fingers?

"It looks like it, but you should be careful look at what it did to those trees, it annihilated them and you were not even trying" said Tenten.

Naruto looked at the sword in his hand and thought, _"what if I could use Kyuubi chakra with my wind? This sword could be of some use to me. I better practice somewhere I can really cut loose" _he thought_._

As Naruto placed his sword on his back and looked at the time he knew that tonight was the night. As he was walking home to get ready, his students approached him. Uzumaki-sensei I have a question we heard from other people that you turned down being a Sannin is this true? We also heard that you are the brother of Gaara the Wind Shadow of the Desert?

As Naruto looked at his students he answered them in order.

"I was nominated by three Elders of the village and the Fire Daimyo, but since I was still a chunin I did not want to take away from Jiraiya and Tsunade. They worked very hard to be the very best and they deserve that respect. The second is Gaara is not my real brother but we had a ritual to consider him my family along with his real brother and sister, we are the best of friends, he saved me and I saved him."

As all three looked at him they could not believe it their sensei was a brother to a Kage.

"Can we ask you some more questions" said Shinji?

" Tomorrow I have plans and I must get ready as soon as possible said Naruto.

" I get it you're going out with Hyuuga-sensei I couldn't believe she actually knew you, besides that you two like each other said Shigeru.

"Of course they like each other moron Hyuuga-sensei is the best and our teacher knows a good thing when he sees it" said Venus.

Naruto smiled_" they may be kids but they act older than look"_ thought Naruto.

" So Uzumaki-sensei when are we going to practice against those other students" said Shigeru as he cracked his knuckles for anticipations of his opponents?

Naruto raised an eyebrow "your that anxious, you should practice a little harder you three, the students that you will face are already being considered for chunin exams" said Naruto.

All three stopped in their tracks.

"What "they all said!

"Your training is going great you must not be intimidated by that, you are their equals and you should know that. We will have a mission soon the enemy want care if your genins or not."

All three looked at each other " we got to go practice, see you Uzumaki-sensei said Shinji."

As his students ran off Naruto looked at them and shook his head _"gullible",_ that's one way to make them practice harder" he thought.

* * *

><p>As Hinata got dress she waited for Naruto to come by.<p>

"I can't believe father is letting you off so easy and I have to go to this dumb boring meeting said Hanabi. You owe me big time and I intend to collect".

Sure I'll cover for you one day, but father did seem to want me out tonight I wonder what was all that about anyway" said Hinata?

Who knows he took a big shine to Naruto after he defeated Pein and really started to like Naruto after he found out you two had a thing for each other said Hanabi. Do you think Naruto will ever have his head on Hokage Mountain with the rest of the Hokage?"

I know he will, his determination is what I fell in love with, the word quit is just not in his vocabulary at all said Hinata."

You know he's cute, all the other chunin think that he is the best looking in the village, they are kind of right said Hanabi. But he only have eyes for you big sister, he never so much even looked at another woman and that's strange because the way they throw themselves on him you would think he could at least say hello" as Hanabi laughed.

Hinata chuckled but the thought of other women wanting Naruto was a little too much information her sister to share.

" Speak of the devil here he comes right now, wow Hinata he dressed to impress, I don't think I ever saw him in a formal suit to escort you anywhere, I guess you're not going for ramen tonight?"

"How do I look" said Hinata?

"He's going to love the dress; in fact he may want you to wear it forever."

Mr. Uzumaki here for you Mrs. Hyuuga he's waiting in the study" said the servant.

As Hinata followed the servant, he opened the door and saw Naruto talking to her father.

"Mrs. Hyuuga is here sir."

As Naruto turned around he looked at Hinata as if he had seen her for the first time in his life, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his entire life.

"Naruto! as he was called three times, I see my daughter caught you in a genjutsu, well I guess you can leave because you can't seem to take your eyes off my daughter for two seconds" said Hiashi.

"Hinata blushed hard, are you ready Naruto-kun"?

"Naruto said nothing but looked.

"I think he fainted" said Hanabi?

Naruto shook his head, I'm sorry; you look stunning, as he tried not staring so hard in front of her family.

"Are you ready" she said again?

"Yes let's go". Naruto thought to his self _"I'm in big trouble how am I going to propose if I can't take my eyes off her?"_

* * *

><p>As they left the compound and arrived to the center of the village, Naruto prepared in his head a perfect speech to ask for her hand in marriage.<p>

As they entered the restaurant all eyes were on them, not one person ever seen the two of them dress so proper.

"Let me show you to your seats" said the waiter as he winked at Naruto to let him know everything was setup and ready on his command.

Hinata thought that was odd they didn't have a reservation and it looked like they were expected. Tenten and Choji were at the next table looking at the two, they could not believe it Naruto and Hinata may end up as husband and wife. As Naruto and Hinata sat down they looked at each other as though they found their missing piece in their life that made them complete.

" I have some great news I wanted to share with you before I left but wasn't sure until I came back with Iruka, he wants me to be the principal of the academy he said that he got another post for jonin review board and he asked for me personally to replace him."

Naruto smiled, "I always had faith in you, the kids are so lucky to have you Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

As each smiled at the other, Hinata askedwhy of all nights he wanted to come here?

Naruto went pale and could not think of anything, "because I miss you and your father told me to bring you here" as he smiled.

"That's another thing my sister said that you were over there a lot talking to my father, what about?"

" Later let's order, I'm starving" said Naruto wanting to change the subject quick.

Hinata looked at Naruto and thought he's not getting off that easy avoiding the questions.

Choji looked at Naruto and thought, he was lucky. Hinata grew into a fine looking woman and that she only had eyes for Naruto made him that more envious of him. Tenten looked at Choji and wondered if Choji would ever think that way of her, raising kids and a life of marriage? Choji looked at the menu and seen that everything looked good but he did not want to seem like a pig in front of her so he ordered so light that Tenten asked was he sick.

"No I can't get to full, there is something I want to show you and I can't do that on a heavy stomach" said Choji.

Tenten could not wait until after dinner, she knew that Choji was romantic so she was very excited to see what else was planned.

"Do you think Naruto will be excited to have kids" said Tenten?

I don't know he loves kids but Naruto had a rough childhood remember, he probably think that they would be mean to his children because of the Nine Tail Fox" said Choji as he reminisced about the cruelty of the villagers.

Tenten looked at Naruto and remembered how he was treated, but she remembered herself the most of how she had treated Naruto. She could not come up with an answer on why, just her parents telling her to stay away and that he is just some bastard that needs to be ignored. She remembered telling Naruto that she wished that he was dead, she almost started to cry. Now he was one of her closest friends and saved her numerous of times on the battlefield.

_"Naruto how could you forgive me so easily? You are a great friend and I will help you no matter what"_ as Tenten made a silent vow to help him as a friend should.

As Naruto and Hinata finished dinner, she looked at Naruto and wondered why was he so pale and sweating like that?

"Naruto-kun are you sick, we can go home if you like" she said?

Naruto could barely answer her," no", he kept thinking of what to say, it seem easy as he was going over it in the mirror at home and coming to the restaraunt.

"Naruto are you going to tell me what's the matter as she started to look at little angry?"

"Well Hinata, I know that you and I have dated for a while and that I have always had you in my corner. But sometimes I wonder if that's enough to sustain you. I would like to have you as my best friend and partner down the road as we head together to the future."

Hinata looked puzzled, and wondered what was he talking about?

"Well I've never been good with words but can I give you something instead?"

Hinata even looked more puzzled than before, "what do you want to give me" she asked?

"This said Naruto as he handed her the chakra ring. Hinata's mouth dropped and her heart raced, do you mean" said Hinata crying and fumbling over her own words badly?"

"Yes, I beg of you to become my wife" as he placed the ring on her finger.

Choji, Tenten and the whole restaurant looked at Hinata's ring glowing bright blue around her finger.

"Yes" she said and kissed Naruto as though he had just come back from a 50-year vacation.

* * *

><p>As Tsunade, Hiashi and Hanabi looked in the window, they smiled for the new couple's happiness.<p>

"Well now that's done let's throw this wedding right away" said Hiashi.

" But they just got engaged they may want to wait a year or so" said Hanabi.

"Let's wish them a good luck and start planning" said Tsunade.

Hanabi could not understand it, her father she could but not Tsunade and her reason for the rush as they continued to ignore her questions.

"_What's going on? Hinata and Naruto haven't even finished their meals and only been engaged for mere minutes and they're acting like its life or death situation on them being married. Whatever it is it has to be bad for those two old farts to rush for a wedding this quick"_ thought Hanabi?


	10. The Genins Rivals Appear Finally

As everyone circled the lovebirds they saw Tsunade and Hiashi coming through the crowd, Hinata knew right away why Naruto was over at the Hyuuga Complex so much now. As they approached Tsunade and Hiashi both said at the same time" we have to tell you both something important". They looked at each other and decided to follow the two, as they thanked the well-wishers for their happiness they both thought about what was so important they had to stop the celebration for.

"Naruto and Hinata how do you feel about a wedding very soon" said Tsunade?

"We just got engaged about five minutes ago were going to talk about it when I get to his apartment" said Hinata.

"Yeah said Naruto, what's going on why are you both here at the restaurant trying to discuss this now?"

Both Tsunade and Hiashi looked at each other and knew they had to come clean.

"Toru Sugawa wants Naruto to marry his daughter, but if you're married he can't ask anyone to break a vow" said Hiashi.

"What said Naruto? I'll just talk to him and tell him that I love Hinata, I'm pretty sure that he would understand."

It's not that easy Naruto, you're an orphan and a shinobi, by the law I can make you marry Kimora for peace. But if you're married even I can't break that vow."

Hinata and Naruto wondered how their love was now being misused by outside forces.

"I can't force Hinata to marry me on such a quick notice it's not right, she deserve the best."

Hearing that Hinata spoke and said "let's do it soon, you love me and I love you."

Naruto was shocked "what about your dreams what if our marriage get in the way of things you want in life" said Naruto?

"I got you, so I'm happy, are you happy being with me" asked Hinata?

Naruto was shocked at the question she asked, he knew deep down that he always wanted someone to love him for him and Hinata was the one.

"Of course said Naruto let's get married."

Both Hiashi and Tsunade smiled, they knew they did the right thing in eyes of loving parents.

"You know you're going to have a gigantic invitation list" said Hinata and Naruto simultaneously."

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata looked over the list they could not believe that they had so many friends.<p>

"Well we better invite all our friends to tell them about us. They are going to wonder why are we rushing, I wonder what we should tell them" said Naruto?

Hinata didn't of think about that.

"How about we just tell them that we discussed it before and that we believe that it's time to go to that next level."

Naruto smiled, I have to tell my students they are going be so happy of this news. I will go and see Venus first" said Naruto.

"Venus eh? As Hinata raised an eyebrow you care about her don't you? "

"She's my student that's all; I will train her to be a great ninja for this village.

"Sure" said Hinata very sarcastically she knew Naruto all too well and his feelings about others.

Just as Naruto was about to leave, he opened the door and seen everyone that was important to him. Iruka was the first at the door.

"Well I see that you finally decided to use that brain of yours to marry the girl of your dreams" as Iruka smiled.

Naruto smiled as Kiba, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Shizune, Hanabi, Lee, Neji, and Shino all of his childhood friends came to congratulate him on his engagement.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do" asked Shino?

Naruto wanted to tell them that he has a house and wanted to show Hinata but he was going to wait till after the wedding for a surprise.

"Well, Hinata's father wants to make the arrangements and her clan will take care of the invitations but we want everyone to keep it quiet for the moment".

Everyone looked at Naruto when he said that.

"Why do you want to keep it quiet" asked Shikamaru?

Well for starters we want to be the ones to tell everyone at the party, it will be soon and we don't want to make anyone think that we forgot them." said Hinata.

Naruto was so glad she was able to cover for him.

As Hinata and Naruto looked at everyone in his apartment they could not believe that the village couldn't keep from gossiping for a day. Over one half of the village already knew they were engaged just by word of mouth alone.

"So what can we do to help the happy couple" said Tenten?

"Well the Hyuuga clan has taken care of everything so far, we can ask them what else need to be done" said Naruto.

"Hey some kids just walked in" said Kiba.

"Uzumaki-sensei how could you not tell us" said Shigeru?

"Yeah, we should have been the first you told" said Venus.

Hinata smiled at his students, "before his own fiancée" said Hinata?

Hyuuga-sensei or should I say Hinata Uzumaki-sensei" as Shigeru smiled at his favorite teacher?

Hinata like the sound of that, as she walked over and gave all her former students hugs. Naruto and Hinata entertained for close to an hour before everyone wanted to give them a little time to work things out with the wedding preparations.

" Hey Naruto when are you two planning to get married like in six months or a year" said Shikamaru?

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, Naruto spoke," three weeks" said Naruto.

Everyone's mouth dropped except Choji and Tenten.

"Why the rush" said Kiba?

" I want to make her my wife soon as possible; we have a great time together so we want to share it with everyone" said Naruto hoping they would just leave it at that.

"Still hyper-active as ever eh Naruto" said Kiba?

"Things never really change" said Naruto.

"Everyone remember just try to keep a secret for a little while until the invitations come out" said Hinata.

Everyone left but Choji and Tenten.

"We know why the rush" said Tenten.

Naruto looked at Hinata, how could they have known they just found out last night themselves?

"Congratulations Naruto you will make a good father" said Tenten.

Yes, you will and Hinata you will make a great mother" said Choji.

Before they knew it Naruto and Hinata were laughing.

"You think that I'm pregnant" said Hinata?

Of course we know what's going on, Naruto over your father's house all the time, the rushed wedding, were you're friends" said Tenten.

"Trust us we won't tell anyone, what can we do to truly help you two" said Choji as he sounded so sincere that Hinata was truly touched by his words?

Hinata looked at Naruto, "can I tell them the truth? They only want to help and I don't really want to lie to them it's just too cruel" said Hinata.

Naruto nodded," I asked Hinata to marry me because I love her not because she is pregnant. The chief of Village Hidden in the Clouds wants me to marry his daughter, for peace between our nations. I think that he wants to please his daughter and to have a shinobi to use at his disposal said Naruto. It makes no sense I just helped them and now they put me in a situation I can't control or escape. You must keep this a secret if this gets out it will make things uneasy for negotiations in the future."

Both Choji and Tenten could not believe it, how could someone use Naruto like that? He would help you no matter what. As they said they would keep their secret, they were kind of disappointed that they were not going to see a little Naruto or Hinata.

"Well I have to go see my students; I will see you tonight at the Hyuuga Complex when we properly announce our engagement to everyone, and thank you my good friends" said Naruto as he hugged both Tenten and Choji.

Both Tenten and Choji knew that Naruto was a true friend and that they would be the ones to help him no matter what.

* * *

><p>As Naruto approached the training complex he seen his students working very hard, each one looked like they had practiced for hours.<p>

"So Uzumaki-sensei why are you here, you should be with Hyuuga- sensei" said Shinji?

"Well today she is going to take care of some business with the school, so show me the stance I showed you" said Naruto.

As his students took their stance and began to show the movements, he could tell that they had practiced; hard they showed grace and power in their moves.

"So you all have been practicing hard, I want you to come with me, let's put those skills to a test" said Naruto.

As they walked down the training complex they could see six students training with their jonin instructor, it was Sai and Sakura looking at Naruto.

Sai looked at Naruto students and whispered" are you sure you want them to train against my students, I heard about the three of them they are way below average" said Sai?

"Yeah, said Sakura if they lose they may not want to be ninjas at all."

Naruto gave a glance at his former teammates," they have what it takes to be great they just need someone to believe in them that's all."

Sai and Sakura looked at each other and wonder what did Naruto teach his students?

As his students heard every word that Naruto said they could not believe he had that much faith in them. Sai gave the rules for the hand-to-hand competition; all agreed on the rules. As the students of Sai approached, they could see clearly whom they were fighting now. One was a girl name Sung-hyun Kwok who was already a prospect of becoming a genin when she was eight years old. Her father was known among all ninja in the village as fearless ninja with unmatched talent, a trait pass down to his daughter. The other student was Shinji's rival and very tough and arrogant young boy name Donlon Akaike he was considered to be the best genin in his age group and flaunted it to everyone what he was capable of. He hated Shinji very much since his parents were over his mother and father; he enjoyed rubbing insults to Shinji about being worthless. The other was Dan Kim his family were ANBU dark root squad, Danzo himself trained his parents and they were the next to succeed the title of chief ANBU leader.

As Naruto students looked at their rivals, they could not believe they would have to face the cream of the crop. Sakura's squad covered their faces in masks, they did not know if they had to fight them too.

Naruto looked at his students and smiled," are you ready he said?

The first one to speak was Venus as she yelled at the top of her lungs "hell yeah let's get this fight started!"

Her teammates grinned that's all the inspiration they needed to get on track for the match.

As Sai came to the middle of the training ground arena he called Shinji and Donlon, Donlon looked at Shinji with such hatred that Sai wondered if he should have called the two together to fight?

"You're different now Shinji remember your training" said Venus.

Shinji looked over and smiled he knew that he was and his fear left him quickly.

Naruto smiled they came together as a team quicker than anticipated; it usually took years for teams to trust in each other.

Sai looked at both genin "fight" as he jumped out the way of the combatants.

Donlon rushed Shinji with such power that he backed up Shinji from the word fight.

"You got a lot nerves thinking you can beat me loser you don't stand a chance in hell with me and you know it, just get your ass kicked and fall down like a worthless dog that you are" said Donlon.

Donlon threw punch after punch as Shinji blocked most of them but never threw one single kick or punch, Sai was ready to go down and stop the match.

"That's it Naruto I'm stopping the match he can't beat my student."

"Yeah the kid doesn't have what it takes" said Sakura.

Naruto looked at both his former teammates "it just begun, just watch" said Naruto as he looked away.

Sai and Sakura just looked at Naruto and decided to give it just one minute longer.

"Come on Shinji you can do it, you train so hard don't let his words get to you, you were trained by our sensei remember" said Venus?

"Tell your loud mouth little girlfriend to shut up, I wish could I kick that parentless little loser ass too" said Donlon.

Shinji looked at Donlon directly in the eyes, for a brief moment that startled Donlon to make him back up just a bit.

Shinji looked at Donlon so sinisterly that it his teammates wondered if they should pull him out. Donlon rushed again this time connecting a clean hit to Shinji head and another to the stomach. Donlon knew he had Shinji now, he rushed in again and connected a series of times to the body and twice to the head and Shinji fell down.

"Fool you can't beat me stick with that loser sensei, he can't compare to my parents and sensei you're just a loser who parents did well you're nothing like them you're a loser" said Donlon.

As he was walking away Shinji got up "that's all you have then I'm not worried at all"

Donlon turned around with a killing look that made everyone take notice. "You think your tough guy, wait till I tear you a new asshole you will think twice before opening that fool mouth of yours" said Donlon.

"I have three things to tell you, the first is I'm far from a loser now, I became very strong that's something you can't take that away from me. The second is my sensei and teammates believe in me unconditionally and that will never make me a loser which you will see. The third is, I let you hit me idiot I just wanted to see what you had but you're so dumb you couldn't realize that it even if it bit you on the ass."

Donlon looked at Shinji "yeah right I'm just going to finish toying with you and if they let me fight again I'm going to kick your entire team's loser ass too."

Donlon rushed Shinji one more time; Shinji took the stance that Naruto showed him. Sakura recognize that stance right away_," so that's why Naruto didn't want the match stop he knew his student had a plan all along, smart Naruto" _she thought.

As Donlon threw a series of punches none could connect, he kicked everywhere he thought he had an opening but Shinji prove that was not the case.

"All that effort and you can't touch me said Shinji?"

"You can't touch me either said Donlon your still a worthless as ever ducking a fight and living on your parent's reputation."

"Let me show you what one of my loser friend Shigeru taught me."

In a flash Shinji moved behind Donlon so quick, Donlon could not even block the kick coming to his head. Shinji moved in a circle around Donlon punching each and every vital organ on his body.

"When did you get this good" yelled Donlon?

"I have friends; we shared what we know to make us better and stronger, along with our sensei we came up with techniques to help us overcome impossible odds."

Naruto smiled, his students not only learned from him but each other this put a pride so deep in Naruto that you could not even touch it or take it away. Sakura could not believe it, she heard that the students Naruto had would be worthless ninjas, now she wondered if she should have her students face Naruto's genin?

Donlon got up "you think you got me you are so wrong and now you're going to pay for being that stupid."

Donlon made a quick hand sign "**FIRE BUSTER TORNADO JUTSU"** screamed Donlon as a tornado like fire was formed heading toward Shinji.

"_**WATER STYLE HURRICANE JUTSU**_ screamed Shinji as a tidal wave of water formed and took out Donlon's jutsu and him as he was slammed into a tree knocking the wind and fight right out of him.

Naruto and Sakura could not believe it, it was just as powerful as Kakashi's jutsu and he did it flawlessly.

"What have Naruto been teaching these genin" said Sai to Sakura?

"I don't know but he did an excellent job of training these little genin to be ninjas" said Sakura.

Sakura and Sai knew that jutsu is extremely hard for a chunin and almost impossible for a genin.

Donlon got up barely able to stand," you win I can't beat you. I guess you're better than me as your parents are better than mine" said Donlon.

"Our sensei told us we our Leaf ninjas we protect the village, anything else is not worth mentioning. Our parents protect this village just like you and I will do now that were ninjas said Shinji.

Donlon looked at Shinji he got strong but he got mature as well, he didn't brag on how he beat him or how much better of a ninja he was than him.

"I have a lot to learn, I actually thought knowing all jutsu would make me better than you Shinji but your heart is what makes you better."

Venus ran straight to Shinji "I knew you could do it; you use every technique we showed you" said Venus as she hugged him tightly.

Shigeru grinned" not feeling like a loser now are you?"

Shinji looked at his friends and for the first time he felt accepted by others besides his parents.

Naruto approached Shinji "so when did you master the Water Style jutsu?"

Shinji looked at Naruto "just now, I poured all my heart and soul and chakra into that move and I prayed it would work" said Shinji as he began to laugh.

Naruto laughed along with his student, _"so he did it out of instinct that shows he has skills to become a great ninja but I think he would be fitted for something else"_ thought Naruto.

"That leaf forehead technique helped me out a lot without that training I probably couldn't pull it off" said Shinji.

Sai moved to the middle of the field again, "next opponents Shigeru versus Sung-hyun" said Sai.

As Sung-hyun looked at Shigeru she wondered just how far his training went.

"Aww man I have to fight a girl" said Shigeru?

"Don't be stupid, she is still a ninja and she is really skilled" said Shinji and Venus together.

"Don't be a sexist pig, you fight me all the time am I weak" said Venus?

"Shigeru knew she was right, if anyone could handle him it was Venus, she had determination that exceeded his own.

"Take your stance" said Sai.

"Begin."

As Shigeru got in the same stance as Shinji done earlier, he prepared for battle against Sung-hyun. She quickly made a hand sign as Shigeru looked at her to see the outcome of the jutsu.

_"Her jutsu must have not worked_" he thought. As he rushed Sung-hyun he was kicked about three times and punched about six.

_'What the hell I just made a step and she is still standing still, I must be under a genjutsu how am I going to get out of this we haven't covered this yet"_ he thought?

"What's going on he just stood there and let her punch him, he moved as if was he going in slow motion" said Venus?

"He's under a genjutsu; I didn't know one of Sai's students could perform that type of jutsu so well" said Naruto?

_"Okay, have to think it's affecting my speed alright but I need to counter her jutsu to break it I need something to distract her"_ he thought. _Wait I remember that my father told me if I concentrate on my chakra, I could override hers, first I must wait when I think she is near and use every ounce of speed to punch her to release it._

Sung-hyun looked at Shigeru as he closed his eyes and increased his chakra.

"_That won't work_" she thought.

As she approached Shigeru he moved quickly and grabbed her arm and punched her in the stomach.

As she gasped for air "how could you break my jutsu?"

"Easy you can't affect the surroundings; I listened to your steps and increase my chakra to help me overcome your jutsu".

"Clever but not enough I still have a few tricks that you can't rise above" said Sung-hyun.

Shigeru prepared for the worst, he knew many genjutsu users were weak at taijutsu so he planned on attacking her head on. As Shigeru rushed Sung-hyun fast so she could not make another hand sign, she countered by actually using taijutsu as she dodged his furious attacks. Sung-hyun looked at Shigeru and wondered how much faster did he become, she knew that they only chance to be on even level was to use another genjutsu. She backed up quick and formed a hand sign; Shigeru looked down to avoiding eye contact from another one of her jutsu's.

_"I have to think quickly what can I do to help avoid her jutsu"_ he thought?

Sung-hyun formed the sign but she could not make eye contact to make it work. Shigeru looked around to make sure if he could use his surroundings, he could not see anything for him to use and it came to him. He rushed Sung-hyun at top speed, she didn't know what he was doing running at her with his eyes closed she prepared to strike him soon as he approached. As he opened his eyes at the last moment he jumped in the air, as Sung-hyun looked up the sun blinded her completely. Shigeru punched her in the head and knocked her out. Shigeru walked over to Sung-hyun and woke her up to make sure she was okay.

"I hope I didn't overdo it on you said Shigeru? You're a great ninja Sung-hyun, I'm exhausted completely I hope I never have to face you ever again in life" as he smiled at Sung-hyun knowing deep down it was true how he felt.

Sung-hyun smiled back "When did you become this good, I thought you were just some slacker loser with grandeur complex who thought about only being good. I guess I should have taken you serious as you took me" as she smiled knowing he gave it his best to defeat her.

Shigeru helped up Sung-hyun, he blushed immensely on helping her to the sidelines to rest.

"_Well isn't he the gentleman"_ thought Sakura.

"I think he's in love" as Sakura looked at Naruto whispering so no one else could hear?

"Seems so I never seen him help Venus and as a matter a fact he thinks she is a boy with long hair if you ask me" said Naruto as he looked at his student.

"I'm impressed said Sakura you turned them into very good genins and what I know about those three that's saying a lot. I want to see what you done with that little obnoxious little girl Venus, she had the nerve to say I don't have a forehead I have an eight head."

Sai all of sudden just broke down laughing hard as if he never heard a funny joke in his life.

Sakura quickly grabbed Sai by the collar "what the hell is so funny" as she was ready to strike.

"Nothing I have to start the next match can you let me go" said Sai as he was waiting to be punched?"

_"I hope that Dan really put a hurting on that little Venus_" she thought to herself.

Naruto looked at Sakura and could tell she did not like Venus, which kind of made him a little angry with her.

* * *

><p>"Next match Venus Ochaya versus Dan Kim" said Sai as another one of his students prepared to take on Naruto's genin.<p>

"Well if it isn't mouth all mighty" roared Dan to try an intimidate her.

"Well if it isn't the pervy boy who likes to flash his little itty bitty pecker around people, to bad I don't have a magnifying glass to see that inch worm of yours" said Venus.

Sai began to laugh uncontrollably again.

"That was an accident and you know it, I was just swimming when my trunks came off" said Dan as he looked ready to attack her right away!

"Aww did I hurt the pervy boy feeling it's okay you can go home and look at dirty books when we finish, I'm pretty sure you read the books for jutsu knowledge only. And I see you didn't say anything about your pecker being an inch worm did you" said Venus?

Now all three jonin were laughing under their breath along with the genins, even Sakura's squad were laughing under their masks as they watched the little girl take pot shots at her opponent.

"Why you little, I'm going to rip you to shreds" screamed Dan at the top of his lungs!

"Just make sure you keep your clothes on and keep Mr. Itty bittty can't see me pecker away from me. It doesn't matter all the other girls believe your just a rough looking girl because they didn't see any male genital when you supposedly lost your trunks when you went swimming" as Venus made a quotation signs with her fingers.

Sai could no longer take it he said" fight" as quickly as he could to get away from Venus cruel but funny remarks.

Dan came at Venus with such fury that she could only dodge; she thought to herself that she glad her sensei showed her the stance to get around being hit.

"I'm going to shut that big mouth of yours up once and for all" yelled Dan!"

Venus could see that he was angry and that he was making mistakes as she continued to dodge his blows. Venus came up under Dan with such speed and punched him right in the chin that knocked him down.

_"What the hell she hit me harder than a boy" _he thought.

Naruto looked at Venus _"be careful Venus he's now knows you're a threat now what will you now to keep him at bay"_ he thought?

Dan looked at Venus and her stance it was the same as Shinji and Shigeru's movements and style. "Okay, she not really stronger than me, I need to get close to her so I can use my weight and height to crush her" as he stood there looking at what to do next.

Dan lifted his leg vertical in the air as to judge distance on how to hit Venus. Then he attacked her with blinding speed again this time he used more power with his punches and kicks. Venus dodges but as she got a little too close he grabbed her and threw her to the ground so hard that everyone cringe with terror of her hitting the ground that way. Venus gave a quick kick to back him up. Sakura looked at Venus and thought she may have a big mouth but she can back herself up pretty good. As Venus took a couple of steps back she knew that he would attack again with speed and power to make her not come in close. Then she thought about the technique that she saw Shizune doing one day, she took another stance and formed the same type as Shizune.

Sakura immediately knew what that stance was_," don't tell me she trying to use that complex skill of medical taijutsu? "_

Naruto looked at her and wonder if she knew what she was doing, he told her that it was for backing opponents up not to injure them. Dan looked at Venus and wondered just what in the world she was doing?

Dan rushed at her again but this time Venus used a flurry of kicks to get Dan to back up. Dan saw that it could back him off but he was thinking if he grabbed her leg he could make her submit. As she kicked at him, he grabbed her by the leg, Venus smiled and lifted herself up with one leg and kicked Dan square in the mouth as she resume the stance Naruto showed her.

"_Hhhmm I see, she trying to combine the two and it worked but it can confuse the user too"_ thought Sakura.

Naruto looked impressed she made him think that she was attacking when she really wanted him to grab her leg to set up an opening blow. Dan began to get mad all over again how could he lose to a parentless loser, he was not going to let that happen.

Dan made a hand sign, "**TWIN DRAGON ATTACK"** as he screamed his jutsu name out loud.

He began to move so fast it looked like he was two people out there fighting. Venus was able to dodge most of his hits but she took a lot of damage trying to avoid the real heavy kicks and punches. As she stood there ready to give up she thought about Naruto and how he treated her and how he was there for her showing her all the moves to help make her better ninja. Then it came to her she formed a hand sign, Dan stopped quickly to make sure he did not run into something that could hurt him. As he looked at Venus he saw that she formed a henge of 20 looking Venus staring at him.

"So that's your plan? Using a henge to try and fool me, you are a moron.

Sakura looked at Venus _"yeah you got to be kidding he can run through those illusions in a hot second."_

Naruto wondered just what she was thinking too.

"Transform" she yelled all of sudden 20 naked Sakuras' were standing all around Dan whispering they wanted him and to take a good long look at her gorgeous body.

He couldn't move one muscle as he hyperventilated while staring at the naked Sakuras' surrounding him seductively. Naruto and Sai could not believe it they never really thought about Sakura naked before but now even they were awe struck at her naked body and lost for words.

Sakura grabbed Naruto around his neck" I come to help you and you pull this stunt, make her stop it now or I swear you won't make it to see your wedding" as Sakura almost wanted to decapitate Naruto on the spot.

In the back of her mind she could hear Arukas screaming" _**Take a good long look Naruto baby, see what you're missing? This body could've been all yours for your pleasure**_ "as she kept annoying Sakura with her suggestions of Naruto to look.

"I swear I did not teach her that, I mean I taught her how to combine the two jutsu's but I never put that idea in her head" said Naruto as he feared being punched by Sakura.

Shigeru and Shinji could not believe their eyes the more they wanted not to look the more they stared at the naked Sakuras'.

"I think I just hit puberty" said Shinji as he got a very hot feeling all over his body and his pants began to become tighter.

Sakura's genin in the mask that were on the trees watching all came down with a thump on the ground that made the jonins look their way.

Venus ran at full speed and connected a punch to the temple of Dan that knock him completely out but Venus wasn't sure if he wasn't already knock out because of the naked Sakuras.

As the jutsu was broken Shinji and Shigeru ran to Venus "how did you come up with that" they asked?

"Well I knew he was a closet pervert so one shot at a naked woman's body and he didn't know what to do" as she began to laughed.

"_I guess he is a pervert_ "thought Sai to himself.

Sakura was so mad that she told her genins that were to leaving with her right now.

"Sakura yelled Naruto! I didn't tell her to do that, she did it herself, she just like me I guess" said Naruto?

"That's some kid you got their said Sai, I think she can take me with that technique" as he turned bright red.

Naruto approached Venus "well done you did the unexpected and he could not deal with it, but next time if you make a jutsu like that inform me first so I can be better prepared for it" said Naruto as he rubbed her head for winning the match in an unorthodox way ?

"Hai" said Venus.

* * *

><p>Sai gathered his students "Do you know why you lost?"<p>

"They were better than us" said Donlon.

"Wrong they learned from each other and they helped each other out. I tried to teach you three that but all of you have this lone wolf complex that you don't need anyone at all. Donlon I tried to get you to work with Dan, but all the time you argued that you were a better fighter than him, Sung-hyun; I tried to tell you to work with Donlon so he could figure out how to improve his chakra but you thought he was a waste of time. Squad Nine genin knew they needed a lot of work so they took the time to get to know each other and to learn from each other, remember they were considered to be the less likely ninjas not to excel, they prove everyone wrong today didn't they? Now I want you to learn from this incident and I want you to learn from each other because if one fails believe me you all fail. When Naruto told me about an exhibition match I just knew my students would mop the floor with his students, I did not plan on them to learning so much from each other in a short amount of time. Build a relationship with your teammates so you can really become excellent shinobi's, that's all I have to say" as Sai looked at his students.

Donlon, Sung-hyun and Dan realized that they don't even know what their teammate's favorite food, music or color was and that brought shame into their hearts.

"Well I guess I'll start my name is Donlon I want to make my parents proud and be in the ANBU just like them."

Sai realized they are going to be great ninjas now they seen Naruto's genin on how they improve and he knew nothing make ninjas stronger than rivals. As he walked away to give his students privacy he thought about Venus," she just like Naruto unpredictable and hyperactive but very funny, he's going to have his hands full with that one."


	11. Choices From Their Sensei

As a week passed Naruto and Hinata had to make arrangements for the invitations to be sent out to their close and personals friends while her clan handled the rest of the invatations. Hinata thought it was a bigger burden than Naruto list on what errands to run; she had to get fitted for a dress make an appointment for the hair dresser, buy Naruto a ring, the list looked like it would never stop.

"Naruto my father would like to talk to you about inviting the elders and politicians of the village."

"Sure said Naruto do you know how many politicians and elders?"

About 150 people, 25 from the village and about 125 from our nation allies" said Hinata.

"What 150"?

" I thought this would be a rushed job it does seem like a well prepared wedding with other nation politicians making up the entire guest list so huge" said Naruto"?

Hinata laughed, "Well do you have anyone in particular you would like to invite?"

As a matter a fact I do Gaara and his siblings, they're the first I would like to invite, Inari and Tazuna from the Nation of Waves also."

"I heard about those two you help them out with Zabuza Momochi, your first mission Sakura told me all about it before" said Hinata.

"I also would like to invite Senjima and Ibis from the Nation of Birds, I help them out with a ghost problem before, turns out it was just some priest who wanted to take over their village. I would like to invite a good friend of mine Subaru the leader of the Village of Hidden Star" said Naruto.

"Wow I forgot you know him from your youth he wanted to be a Kage too. But only the five great nations are considered Kages and that village is too small to be considered one but he is the leader of the village and very important figure, even the five Kages respect the Village of Hidden Star. You must be proud everyone knows that eventually you are in line for the opening of Hokage here" said Hinata.

Naruto grinned "if it wasn't for Akatsuki and Sasuke I probably would be, but I'm glad I'm not right now because there are a lot of things that need taken care of first while I'm a jonin."

"I heard your squad was successful on their exhibition, they showed great promise all of them. I can't believe that they defeated Sai's students, I seen them in action before they are remarkable ninjas. How did Venus do" asked Hinata?

"She was the most incredible of all she showed natural instinct and she pulled out a couple jutsu that ... well you ask Sai but she is excellent student as Naruto said it with extreme pride. I think she is way too much like me when I was young maybe even worse" as Naruto recalled what she done at the exhibition match making a bunch of naked Sakura's.

"Well you can go get fitted for your wedding dress, I have to make a couple of runs today, I need to train my squad and I will meet you at the Hyuuga complex tonight."

As Naruto left his apartment he thought of Inari from the Nation of Waves, it had been a long time since he spoke to Inari. Inari was now the youngest council member to be elected to Safety Village Commission, it was a job nobody wanted and it included a lot of death threats. But when they found out that Naruto was his friend the death threats stopped immediately. His little village now prospered from outside trade and he was now in commission to open up a ninja academy like the rest of the villages, he heard about Tsunade plan to help set up a system of training ninjas. When he proposed the idea to the councilmen many were scared of the idea of armed weapon masters in the village but Inari gave his word that he would find ninjas that would protect than attack. Many wanted Naruto to come set up the academy and to pick the ninjas out personally, he was a legend when he was only twelve years old about how he defeated Zaibuzan. Although Naruto knew it was just rumors, it spread faster than any truth. One story actually has him defeating Zaibuzan with his bare hands. Many people believe in the stories because they brought hope to their village and the name of their most famous bridge" The Great Naruto Bridge" it was the most beautiful bridge built and many stories told of Naruto bravery on fighting on it. Inari never stopped writing to Naruto or keeping up with his adventures, he heard from other ninjas when he visited other nations about Naruto's courage and skills. Inari believe that if wasn't for Naruto that the courage he has now was due to him and his father, they both wanted to protect the people they love and that was sewn into Inari's soul too.

* * *

><p>As Naruto came upon his students they were practicing even harder than before, they did not even wait for their sensei to show.<p>

"I see I'm no longer needed I guess I will go and watch you practice" said Naruto?

His students smiled "no we were excited about coming to train with you, you showed us so much already" said Shinji.

"Well I came up with some suggestions on what type a ninja you maybe suited for, if you want to hear it" said Naruto?

This is what they were waiting on since they trained with their sensei. "First I would like to say that it is you who eventually decide if you want to pursue this type of work, not me" said Naruto.

"Shinji your very talented and smart but you think way too much of others opinions. You care about not hurting others or failing your team that is the sign of a great ninja. You have quite an I.Q., Sakura told me your mother is related to the Nara clan so that explains a lot and your father is second in command in the ANBU corps. But I think you're more suited for medical ninja specialist, with the knowledge you have you can go very far you may even surpass Sakura and Tsunade."

"But what about my parents they will be upset if I don't make the ANBU squad" said Shinji?

That's not a problem there are medical ninjas in the ANBU and they are the most highly respected of the ninjas, they save lives of their teammates, I already talked to your parents they are so proud. If you like I can ask Sakura to take you on rounds on certain days "said Naruto?

Shinji smiled was so big and proud he could only shake his head yes; he could not believe his sensei knew his dream of helping others and not letting his parents down.

"Shigeru you were the most complicated of the three, you showed vast improvements on everything you done. You showed that you care about you friends and that you have a loyalty that can't be measured. You seem to know a lot about jutsu and you have a good chakra control, you don't let your emotions get the best of you. You can read the body type to see movements and anticipate attacks from enemies. You explained and showed Venus and Shinji with techniques with great detail on how to do it and I saw your last test score, you beat out Shinji. You're just lazy because you don't have anything to challenge you. When you attacked me your movements were precise and very accurate, if it wasn't for my wisdom as a ninja you could have actually hurt me. So I'm giving you two choices of what you would excel at the first one is a teacher, you have the patience and I know you definitely have the skills. The second is ANBU ninja squad; your skills are only going to improve drastically as you get older trust me I know. "

Shigeru could not believe it he was giving two choices and both are what he liked but he was still unsure. He thought about how Naruto took the time to train him, he wanted to be more of a sensei to students like Naruto; he knew he would rather just be a jonin for upcoming ninjas.

"Uzumaki-sensei do you mean like Hyuuga-sensei?"

"Yes, sort of I was thinking you could help them out before the jonin take them off your hands or be a specialist and train them" said Naruto.

Shigeru really did liked that part, he wanted to guide them like Naruto, he knew that he would have to give it more thought than anything in his life at that moment.

"Venus you are a natural born leader, wild and eager among your friends, you jump into things without fully knowing the complications. But you care about your team, and with that said you should think more about their safety if you do you will become an excellent ninja. You are more suited for action than anyone I know including me, I was thinking Jonin Counter Intelligence. You are becoming very skilled just liked Shigeru and you have a natural ability to sense others chakra. You instill courage among your friends and I know for sure you will do the same for your comrades as well. Venus counter intelligence work is very hard and dangerous work, your skills will need to improve some more, since I met you, you have been studying night and day and I saw some of your tests you know a lot about other nations and their culture. That is a plus you could easily pull off being in a strange village and adjust to their culture. Even though that's technically jonin work, it is the path the most go further down to be more than a ninja."

"You mean Hokage" said Venus?

Naruto smiled "eventually, but this path was hard even for the greatest of ninjas. You must work hard, I can't say you will make Hokage, it's up to you to work on your dream only you will know but I will be by all my students to make sure their dreams have a chance" said Naruto.

"Do you think I could just be like you instead" said Venus?

Naruto looked puzzled at her statement" like me?"

"Yeah I want to protect the village and pass on the will of fire like you did for us, I don't need a fancy title to say I'm the best, everyone know you and you love the village with all your heart said Venus. I know who I am and people can recognize me for me and if they can't it's their loss right sensei?"

Naruto smiled he was totally amazed at how far she had come, she was more confident in who she was now and that could not be taken away from her at all.

"Well I have another surprise for my students, all of you are in my wedding and I hope you want to be involved" said Naruto?

Before he knew it he was surrounded and hugged by his students.

"I take it that means yes" said their sensei.


	12. Sakura's Revelation and Hyuuga Customs

As the days passed all of Naruto's and Hinata's friends gave them little privacy on what they thought of the wedding plans so far. Hinata barely got four hours sleep a day and Naruto was so tired that his students thought they were improving so much because they were actually able to hit their sensei numerous amount of times. Naruto did not have the heart to tell them that he was just down right exhausted from everything from the wedding to interning for Hokage to listening to the civilian council board about complaints about the village. As he was watching his students practice their taijutsu Choji came up to him and gave him a sandwich, which was odd because he never offer food to anyone not even Shikamaru.

"Thank you Choji" said Naruto as he took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Naruto I need to ask you something and I need you to be very honest with me and not tell anyone can you do that for me? How did you know that Hinata was the one" asked Choji?

Naruto raised an eyebrow "well I didn't at first, every time I came around her she got quiet and played with her fingers so I never paid her much attention at all. When Pein attacked she risked her life to help me, she became strong in her words and she attacked Pein knowing she could not defeat him. It made me looked at her in a whole new way, I was oblivious the way she cared for me. That showed you I was a complete moron not to notice her" said Naruto.

"So you fell in love with her when she tried to save you" said Choji?

"No, I fell in love with her after I got to know her, there was so much that she had to offer it overwhelm me completely. I always thought I would end up with Sakura but she only loved Sasuke and she didn't care not one bit if I liked her or not, when I thought about it she was really cruel to me as a kid. All I ever wanted was her to see me as Naruto not some _**bastard**_as she use to call me".

Choji was shocked he never knew that Sakura was that cruel to Naruto as a child.

"But your good friends now how did that happen?"

"Simple and plain… Hinata. I slowly forgot about my feelings for Sakura and started developing feelings for Hinata that I didn't even know I had for her, she took away every single heartache I ever had in my life and made them seem just like a bad dream I woke up from."

Choji just stared at Naruto "did you have any conflicting emotions with Hinata?"

"Once, Sakura looked at me different one day and was smiling like I always dreamed of her doing just for me. For that one-minute my feelings for her came back in like a hurricane in my body, then I thought about Hinata and they vanished quickly as they came."

Choji smiled" thanks Naruto I needed someone to talk to."

"Is this about the situation between Tenten and Ino" said Naruto?

Choji mouth hit the ground "how did you know?"

"At the restaurant you looked so hurt that I was going to say something then but I thought it was not my place to confront Ino. When you were with Tenten I notice you were very happy. When I told Ino she was so sure nothing was going on between you and Tenten she would bet her life on it that you were not serious with her that's when I knew" said Naruto.

"You care for Tenten or is she a rebound" said Naruto?

"I thought I cared for Ino but it's hard to explain" said Choji.

"You mean Sai said Naruto, she was persistent on getting Sai to fall in love with her I give her credit for that and only that but nothing else."

Choji could not believe it, Naruto knew more about their relationship than him.

"I was hurt by Ino when I found out but I never told her that I knew she dated the both of us at the same time said Choji. With Tenten I'm free to be me, with Ino I had to hide that we were dating and hide who I was, Tenten made it easy to like her and trust her."

"Now you have your answer" said Naruto. Don't forget to pick up your formal wedding suit; we have rehearsal tonight and then the wedding."

Choji smiled "can't wait for you to do the smartest thing you ever done in your life" as he left Naruto side to go back to training.

* * *

><p>As Choji walked to his destination he came across Sakura.<p>

"Hello Sakura how are you today" said Choji?

Great if it wasn't for that Naruto, 24 years old and stills like to act like an ass. Now he's teaching that little girl to act just like him" said Sakura as she was still mad about Venus and Naruto's behavior.

"What do you mean, "said Choji?

"He had that little runt Venus transformed into me naked to win the match last week, talking about he didn't teach her to transform into me."

"So you don't believe him" said Choji?

"Hell no he's always that way doing things his way and not caring who he hurts with his pranks."

"I don't think he would teach her that he's been too involved with the wedding and the Hyuuga clan to teach her to do something that childish" said Choji as he temperature began to rise because of Sakura's berating of his friend.

As Sakura went on and on, Choji raised his hand to make her be quiet.

"Sakura I thought you and Naruto became good friends, why don't you take his word for it? Think about it he put you in the wedding to let you know that you are important to him" said Choji.

Sakura looked at Choji, "so you're his cheerleader for the day" as she scowled at Choji as if he had offended her entire family.

"I talked to Naruto, he told me when you were younger that you were quite mean to him and yet he put you in his wedding and you can't believe him when he said his telling you the truth" said Choji?

"He said that?" As Sakura looked at Choji as if she looked hurt enough to cry about that statement.

"Yes but he said that you're great friends now, just something to think about" as Choji walked away.

* * *

><p>As Sakura sat down on a nearby bench she could not believe that Naruto would tell someone that about her. As she stared at the ground her mind wondered into a dreamscape in a field that had Arukas standing there with her arms crossed.<p>

"How did I get here" said Sakura?

**"**_**Well you were relaxed and you came to my part of reality in your mind, you were**__**thinking of Naruto**_**"** said Arukas.

Don't start with Naruto being cute and you love him and all that " said Sakura as she could not believe she was having a conversation with her other personality.

"_**Did**__** you ever wonder why I Iove Naruto**_" said Arukas?

Sakura looked at her and for the first time was really interested of why Arukas was so infatuated with Naruto.

"No tell me?"

"_**Because**__** when he was young he risked everything for you to make you happy and keep you safe**__** as Arukas looked at Sakura angrily**__**. I can name all the times he put his needs under yours just for you to recognize him once**__**. **__**When Gaara attacked you, he risked everything to keep you safe. When the man you love left, Naruto is the one who left to bring Sasuke back to you. Shall I go on? How many times have you said one nice thing to him personally, how about when he saved you numerous amount of times and never even asked for a thank you from you once, you overlooked him completely and yet he never stop caring for you. That's why I feel the way I do for Naruto, he loves us but you are so selfish not to recognize that he has a heart that was broken by us numerous times yet he would risk his own life to keep us safe**__**. That's why I love him so passionately an eternally because even after a terrible childhood he found room in his heart to love us. **_

"I do care for Naruto but not in that way"said Sakura.

**" **_**That's fine but you can at least be a good friend as he is to you, that's all I'm saying have at least half of his heart because his is fill with love completely**_ _**and that will make us a better person just like him"**_ said Arukas as she faded away.

For the first time as she could recall she felt true shame on all of the names, the punches and verbal abuse she spat at Naruto. Now that made her sick to her stomach of how cruel she truly was to her best friend.

* * *

><p>"So how many babies do you think you will have" said Hanabi?<p>

Hinata just looked at her little sister "maybe just one" as she turned red.

" Well you know if the baby is born with the Byakugan it will be in the main house and the other children will be in the branch family" said Hanabi.

"The one born with the Byakugan will have to keep the name Hyuuga and can't use Uzumaki at all "as Hanabi let the seamstress let down her dress a couple of inches.

Hinata never thought about that situation at all, if the baby is born of her blood line Naruto won't be able to raise their child the way he want to and furthermore his name would die out and the Hyuuga would live on.

"What's the matter Hinata is something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, just thinking about what you said."

"What if my children are not born with my blood line I wonder what will happen" as she looked at Hanabi?"

"Then my children will be the one who become part of the main family" as Hanabi looked at her dress in the mirror.

Of all things, that's something that never came up if their children were born of her blood line how would Naruto take it? Would he let Hiashi train their child and let the others go to the branch? Hinata had to ask her father about this predicament. Maybe he had the answers that she needed so badly to know, she could hardly bear the thought of the rest of her children being branded with the cursed seal Caged Bird Jutsu on their heads.

* * *

><p>As Naruto was practicing using the sword Jiraiya gave him, he could tell that every swing became more and more powerful. As Naruto pulled out the Kyuubi chakra and aimed it at the training dummy, it sliced through the training dummy as a hot knife through butter. Naruto knew that this sword and his chakra were lethal than any forbidden jutsu ever created. As Tenten approached Naruto she could see the damage done by the sword and could not believe it was carried out by Naruto's own powerful chakra.<p>

"You really should not use that much chakra it's too dangerous to use around the training complex and the village" as Tenten hands examined the damage left by the sword. This is almost the same as the elemental Rasengan it destroys on a cellular level" Tenten said as she saw some of the stuffing in the dummy looked burned away.

Naruto looked at Tenten, "I know but I had to see just what this sword is capable of, it doesn't leave me drained like when I use my elemental Rasengan at all."

"Well I' haven't come to lecture you, have you seen Choji by chance?"

Naruto smiled "he just left; you can catch him at the top of Mukai Mountain training his students he should be there in an hour."

Tenten could feel Naruto wanting to say something more so she prepared herself for the worst and asked him "what's on your mind Naruto?"

"You make a beautiful couple and never let anyone tell you different, I see why Choji cares for you deeply" as Naruto placed his sword on his back.

Tenten was shocked when they were younger Naruto knew only what not to say but this time he said something that made her heart flood with happiness.

"Thank you Naruto for those kind words but it looks like Sakura came to see you."

"I will go look for Choji and I will see you tonight at the party, good bye."

Naruto watched Tenten walk away and turn to Sakura.

"I hope you're not still mad, I didn't tell her to do that" as Naruto started to walk away to get his supplies.

I know I believe you I came to apologize to you" said Sakura.

"Me? What for? You haven't done anything to me? "

Yes I have I been mean to you since we were in the academy and you always treated me as your best friend. When Choji took up for you I realize that if he was a friend that way to you, I could be a better friend since we were once teammates. I hope that you and Hinata have a great life and that I will be a better friend to you in the future, I give you my word that from now on I will honor our friendship."

Naruto was stunned he could not come up with two words except thank you as he looked at Sakura and for the first time he realized that Sakura saw the real Naruto. For Naruto that was more than any apology ever given.

* * *

><p>As Sakura turned to walk away she heard Arukas saying" <em>you did the right thing now I can let my infatuation of Naruto go <em>".

Sakura could not believe it, her other side just wanted her to do the right thing like a conscience, now they were in harmony at last.

* * *

><p>As Hinata approached the Hyuuga main house she wondered just how to start the conversation about children with her father. As she entered the study she saw her father reading a book about the western jutsu that grabbed his attention that he did not notice she entered.<p>

"Hinata how did the wedding arrangements go for the dress and caterer" he said?

"Great, I have a couple of questions that need to be address and I know that you can help me" as she looked down.

"You mean if you have children right?"

Hinata looked up and could tell that it had crossed his mind also.

"If your first born inherit the bloodline he will be part of the main branch of the family, if the second child has the bloodline he will be mark as the same jutsu as Neji". If none of the children carry the bloodline than they will not be considered part of the Hyuuga clan at all".

Hinata seemed to be a little relieved but she had to ask," what if the child inherits the bloodline will he still have the name Uzumaki?"

"Yes and the middle name will be used as the father last name Hyuuga must remain the last name because he or she is now part of the main branch."

"But if they should want to take the father name they will not be considered a Hyuuga at all and the curse jutsu will be applied."

"Will I be considered a Hyuuga if I take the name Uzumaki" she asked?

"Since you're the female it only natural you assume your husband last name but it will be hyphenated and you will still be a Hyuuga and will do the day to day activities of the clan" said her father as he tried to sound gentle as he could.

Hinata seemed worried she knew a talk with Naruto was very necessary and right away.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked in his apartment he was so exhausted from day to day activities that he felt he could sleep for a month. As he looked at the clock he only had an hour and a half to prepare for tonight's engagement gala for the whole village, he wondered if Hinata was tired as he was of all the special events and elbow rubbing with village elders? As he got washed up and dressed Hinata walked in with such a sorrow look Naruto thought something bad had happened.<p>

"What's wrong" he asked sincerely?

"Naruto what if we have children and they inherit my bloodline do you know what will be done to our children?"

Naruto looked at Hinata "like Neji if we have more than one?"

"Yes, I don't think I can handle something like that" as she hugged Naruto.

"Relax Hinata there is a special provision and request from the father that can't be overlooked, If our other children get your bloodline, I can request that my other children be our sole custody of my own clan and that they are protected by that of the father's right and not given the jutsu."

"What father did not mention that?"

"Because he doesn't know, it's an old Hyuuga custom request long forgotten but still in effect. Tsunade looked it up a while ago and gave it to me about a year ago. The only thing is that our other children would have an unseen seal put on them that no one can see, that jutsu will not allow the main branch to use that killing jutsu on our children but will fade if they die".

"Why don't they use that seal on the branch?"

"Because of tradition they must be identified as Hyuuga branch, our children will not be identified as the Hyuuga clan member, they will be considered the clan of Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki clan ".

"But what if they want to learn my clan abilities" as Hinata looked at Naruto?

"That's the thing they get to choose, no pressure from me or you or Hiashi."

"But what if our first born gets my bloodline, our child won't have Uzumaki for a last name".

"True but another rule, if our child thinks he would make a better Uzumaki he or she can change his or her last name to the father. Tsunade was real clear on all of the traditions and rules of the Hyuuga clan; I guess she knew that I was going to marry you someday. The book was so old it look like it dated about 14 generations back and it was super thick. I don't think I could have gotten past the first chapter" as he smiled at his fiancée.

For the first time Hinata was glad that Naruto had all the answers and that their future was in their hands once again.

* * *

><p>Naruto was never the one for parties he loved to eat but not to mingle at all. It was like he was there only to shake hands and to nod yes and no on subjects he could care less about. As he looked around he saw Hiashi looking at him and smiling and waving him to come over.<p>

As Naruto walked up to Hiashi he whispered," I'm glad you found that book, I don't think that I could have gone through the process of branding my grandchildren that way".

Naruto was totally shocked, Hiashi had always been stern especially for tradition, and this was a side that Naruto seem to like even more. Hiashi had always been fair to Naruto no matter what, when people started to talk about Hinata and him; Hiashi was the one who put them in their place. Naruto thanked Hiashi from the bottom of his heart for those words and stayed next to Hiashi as he introduced Naruto to everyone as the next Hokage and son-in-law. As Naruto stood there he seen Tenten and Choji looking like a prince and princess everyone noticed and seemed happy that the two were a couple especially Shikamaru.

Sai came to the party with the academy teacher Yomiko, she was tall, muscular built and had the darkest hair that Naruto had ever seen in his life even darker than Hinata's. He seen Anko and Kakashi walking in together, that surprise him most of all because they actually looked good together. Naruto saw Ino come in but she looked like she came by herself so Naruto excused himself from the crowd and walked over to talk to Ino.

"Hello Ino your dress is very lovely" as Naruto looked around to catch a glimpse of anyone else he could recognize.

"Congratulations Naruto you're lucky to catch a fine woman as Hinata" as she looked around for a particular person."

"Looking for someone maybe I can help?"

As Naruto started looking for Choji.

"I'm looking for Sai" said Ino.

Naruto looked at her strangely and pointed to Yomiko by the porch ledge of the balcony where she saw Sai holding her hand and playing with her hair. Ino could not believe it; Sai had never looked at her that way and she looked as though she wanted to leave the party at once.

As she was on her way walking out she bumped into Tenten and Choji, "are you alright" asked Tenten?

"Yeah I just remembered that I forgot to get Naruto and Hinata a card to wish them good luck that's all."

Tenten looked at Choji and whispered to him "talk to her for me".

Choji would do almost anything for Tenten but that request was something he really did not want to do, he wanted to spend time with his date.

"Do you mind if we dance" as he looked at Tenten?

Tenten nodded that she was okay with it.

"What the matter Ino, this is a happy occasion not for you to look like you're going to a funeral; talk to me said Choji as he danced with her gracefully.

" Choji I'm sorry that I keep ending up this way in your relationship putting troubles on you with my problems, I thought that eventually that Sai would care for me as I care for him but I was wrong, dead wrong. He's in love with that academy teacher and I have no one, I lost you and I was made a fool of by Sai."

Choji looked at Ino " Well you were not made a fool of, he was if he could not see you for who you are and I'm still here as your friend so you got me in your corner. You will find the one who loves you Ino and when it comes cherish it and be a friend instead of wanting a relationship first, now there are so many men who want to dance with the great Ino of the Konoha so give them their dream tonight on the dance floor" as Choji smiled at her.

Ino could not believe it, the one that loved her most of all still cared for her that way and was her best friend all along.

Choji walked away and backed to Tenten smiling just for her.

"Tenten looked at Choji and kissed him "I know you dated Ino, but I'm not mad because I see you chose me, but why did you want to keep it a secret?"

Choji looked mortified and began to speak," I didn't tell you because I was made out to be the fool; I was so ashamed that I wanted to go somewhere and hide. Then we started talking and I felt a whole lot better, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to think that you were a rebound I wanted you to know that I like being with you for you and no other reason."

Tenten smiled "are you very sure you want to be with me?"

"Tenten if there is anything in this world I'm sure of it's you a 110% I want to be around you, you all I've been thinking of since we first kissed."

"My kiss? Like this" as she kissed him Choji almost passed out from the pressure of that kiss. As they parted Choji asked how long had she known?

"About 5 minutes ago" as she laughed and Choji joined in.

* * *

><p>As the party began to pull in more people Naruto really felt uncomfortable running from table to table introducing himself to everyone in the village. Hinata on the other hand looked like she was ready to run back home as she stood next to Sakura faking a smiling to everyone. Hinata looked over and saw that Naruto was holding up pretty well but she could tell that he hated it more than her.<p>

As Naruto walked over to get something to eat, he seen Shikamaru standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong, you look like you don't want to be here" as Shikamaru leaned backed against the wall?

As Naruto grinned he knew that Shikamaru hated it even more than he did.

"You're the one to talk" said Naruto.

"As a politician now I'm use to it but you, you're out of your league Naruto" as he looked at the other guest arriving and coming toward Naruto.

Naruto knew Shikamaru was right "do you miss being a ninja" asked Naruto?

"To tell you the truth I have one more year on the board and I'm going to reinstate myself as a jonin immediately. Being a counselor for the village is too demanding" said Shikamaru as he began to laugh.

"What I thought you like being a councilman? Well what are you going to tell Temari when you can't go to the Sand village for negotiations? You know she will be here at the wedding so you can tell her then" as Naruto looked at his friend?

Shikamaru smiled a little "I won't miss her nagging me about being lazy or troublesome."

"Well now you can show her that you accomplished a lot for yourself and your village" as Naruto shook the guest hands that passed them by.

"Excuse me I need to talk to Hinata if you don't mind" as Naruto walked over to Hinata and Sakura he could tell this was going to be a long night.

"Are you ready to go home yet" as she winked at Naruto?

"Well I do need some sleep because we do have a big day tomorrow "said Naruto.

Just then a small pretty little girl walked and stood next to Naruto and looked up at Sakura.

" Eight-head long time no see, wait you seen me turn into you naked at the match didn't you as the little girl laughed.

"Venus"? Said Naruto surprised.

He could not believe it she looked like one of the noble's daughter or grandchild; he called himself a ninja but could not recognize his own student.

Sakura was ready to punch Venus but she knew it was a party and what would it look like a jonin striking a genin over words.

"I swear little girl if I was your age I would mop the floor with you and..." Sakura couldn't get the last words out because it would've been all cuss words.

"I'm just joking headzilla queen of the large foreheads."

"Enough right now Venus you promised you would be nice to everyone and I want you to start right now" said Hinata with authority as she came to see what the commotion was about!

As Hinata gave a glare that stop Venus from making another bad joke about Sakura forehead.

"I'm sorry Sakura-sama; I will never say another joke about you ever again" said Venus.

Sakura almost passed out from the words that came out of this little girl's mouth; sorry and never again? She thought she heard wrong from Venus's mouth.

"You look amazing Venus who picked out your dress" said Naruto?

"Hyuuga-sensei she came and got me and we got our hair done and we got new dresses for your engagement party, I had the best time with Hyuuga-sensei today I will always remember it."

Sakura could not believe that Hinata and Naruto were the only ones that could make Venus behave like a little girl. She noticed that Hinata and Naruto took to her as much as she took to them.

* * *

><p>As the party was dying down, everyone came and gave a speech why they thought Naruto and Hinata belong together. Hinata and Naruto were really touch by Iruka and the speech he gave. As Hiashi came back up to speak he made a joke about how many friends were on the groom part of the wedding that tickled everyone in the hall. As Naruto wondered would this night ever end he saw Konohamaru talking to Hanabi. He heard that they worked on missions together but they looked too comfortable standing there and talking as if there was more to their relationship than work. As Naruto looked into the crowd he could see everyone enjoying themselves so he walked over to Hinata and asked her for a dance. Naruto knew he was a very clumsy dancer but when he danced with Hinata he seem like the best dancer that ever lived. Hinata held Naruto tight as if he was going to fly away," so tell me are you ready for this wedding or are you just ready for the village to get back to normal" asked Hinata?<p>

"Well I prefer the wedding and the village has never truly been normal if you ask me," said Naruto.

"We never decided where to go for the honeymoon?"

"Maybe to the Land of Snow we can cuddle up together?"

"Don't you know a princess from there? I remember you do, she used to be an actress we can scratch that one" as Hinata smiled at her future husband.

"Well where ever you want to go its fine as long it's a friendly country, we need lots of rest in the next couple of days" said Naruto.

"What made you decide to take Venus with you today" asked Naruto?

"I don't know I thought of her and decided to get her, she makes me so happy sometimes I forget she is alone and I want to see her happy because she deserves it" as she pressed her cheek into Naruto's arm.

"When did Choji start dating Tenten?"

"About three weeks ago, I think Tenten always like Choji."

"Yeah she did, but a lot of men think she is unfeminine even for really tough ninjas" said Hinata.

"I told you something now tell me this. The woman Sai is with, what's her story?"

"Yomiko is a chunin very skilled never took the jonin test but love children, every kid loves her even Venus. Sai came to the school to see me about Donlon but I was not there so he started talking to Yomiko and they hit it off. I had to tell Ino because I didn't want to think I was hiding something from her so we had breakfast before I left and told her, she took it hard. Well the party is coming to an end the countdown has begun to our marriage; I hope you know that your marrying the greatest woman in the village" said Hinata?

Naruto could only agree with a nod, he knew the best was yet to come.


	13. The Wedding and a Abused Child

As Naruto laid in the bed drooling over his pillow not moving because of last night's party, his body was in complete shutdown mode.

"Wake up Naruto you don't want to be late for your own wedding" said Kakashi as he was very persistent to wake up his former student.

Naruto barely moved he was still sleeping hard thinking that was just his imagination, because he felt he only been asleep for about an hour.

"I guess someone else will have to marry Hinata then" said Kakashi as he poked Naruto in the head with a small stick?

Naruto felt something just wasn't right and jumped up ready to attack.

As he looked he saw Kakashi in a formal wedding suit for the best man.

"How did you get in here without making a sound" said Naruto?

"You snore so loudly I didn't need to sneak in, I fixed breakfast but now it's cold and you need to get ready now or you will be late."

"I have plenty of time; the wedding isn't set to begin until 12:30 pm" said Naruto as he put his head back down on his pillow.

"Well its 10:40 now, I tried waking you an hour ago you said you were getting up and I came back you were still asleep" said Kakashi as he said it nonchalant.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and darted to the bathroom and washed up as fast as he could.

"_Man I can't believe it of all days to wake up late I pick today" _he thought!

Kakashi looked at Naruto and how fast he was going, Naruto did everything in less than an hour.

"What time is it now" yelled Naruto as he looked like he got dressed in the dark?

"10:00 am" said Kakashi as he chuckled at the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto stop and looked at Kakashi and started laughing.

"I guess I can slow down and enjoy the ride to the temple now since I have a little more time?"

"Well I figured that you wouldn't get up so I had to do something" said his former sensei as he went and fixed Naruto suit the right way.

As Naruto straighten up a bit better all he could do from being nervous was to talk to Kakashi about his concern for the future. As the carriage was waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to take them to the temple he thought of his best friends that they were going to share his greatest joy with him _**marriage.**_

* * *

><p>As he approached the temple and went inside he saw Hinata and Hanabi running up to him.<p>

"Did you see Venus she was supposed to be here an hour ago" said Hinata as she looked ready to cry?

"No I didn't and I didn't see her on the way here, is she with Shinji and Shigeru" said Naruto?

"No they came about a half hour ago with their parents, something is definitely wrong all she talked about was the wedding and how she couldn't wait to be part of it. We need to go to the orphanage building now to see if she is there, let's go Naruto" said Hinata!

"We can't leave we will miss our own wedding, it's way across town we won't make it back, we will have to send someone to get her" said Naruto.

Hinata looked like she was ready to break down and cry as Hanabi hugged her.

"Wait, I can use my Hiraishin no Jutsu, I have a special kunai I left by the orphanage" said Naruto as he tried to comfort his future wife.

"Why do you have a kunai hidden over there" asked Kakashi?

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said," just in case someone goes after her" but Naruto knew that was only the half-truth.

"Wait I'm coming also" as Hinata lightly got onto Naruto's back and waited for him to perform his jutsu. As Naruto used his Hiraishin no Jutsu they were there in a blink of an eye.

"You know that Hanabi have to redo your hair said Naruto grinning wildly. Go on inside I need to catch my breath it was a long distance and I carried you took a lot out of me, I'll meet you inside" said Naruto as he tried to catch his breath.

As Hinata ran inside looking for Venus she overheard Venus from the backroom. Venus and the caregiver were talking; she decided to wait before she interrupted the two.

"Please let me go to the wedding, they're counting on me to be there, I'll do anything you want cried" Venus.

"They don't want some parentless brat at their wedding get real and take off that dress so I can sell it, plus I need you to meet someone very important" said the caregiver.

"But I care for them, I know they like me too, just let me say congratulations to them that's all that I'm asking no I'm begging you."

"Do you honestly think they care about you? She is the heir to the Hyuuga clan and he will be the future Hokage. They care more about the grass that grows around their house than you. You're totally worthless now don't mention that wedding again or you will be sorry" said Kwan-Lynn as her voice got louder by the second.

Venus started to cry hard " please just give me two minutes to at least let them know that I showed up at their wedding" as she cried harder than ever.

Before Venus could move the caregiver smacked Venus so hard that spit flew out her mouth and her face hit the floor hard.

"I told you to shut the hell up about that stupid ass wedding, now take off that dress and get ready to leave with me right now you little bitch" said Kwan-Lynn!

Hinata burst through the door and rushed over to Venus.

"Are you okay" said Hinata as she began to prepare to strike Kwan-Lynn down dead?

"You came for me, you actually came. I knew deep down in my heart and soul you would come for me" as Venus started to cry harder into Hinata's arms knowing that someone in the entire world actually cared for her completely.

Hinata rose up and looked at Kwan-Lynn and her hands glowed with chakra with a deadly intent to kill.

"How dare you strike her? How dare you make her beg for something she is part of" said Hinata as she steadily approached her like a predator?

Just then Naruto walked through the door.

"Is she here and ready for the wedding" said Naruto as he still looked pale from his jutsu?

Kwan-Lynn could not believe it the Hyuuga heir and the future Hokage were here to get Venus, she started to feel faint and scared for her life as she seen the anger in Hinata's eyes.

"Please don't kill me I'm sorry, take the child and go, let's put this little incident behind us. Take the little girl with my apologies so you can return to your wedding" she said with fright taking over her every word that came out her mouth.

Naruto did not what was going on only that Hinata eyes had a rage he never seen before.

"Venus, how long have she been abusing you" said Hinata as she continued to hold onto her?

"All the time, she hates me she calls me useless and stupid and she said she will kill Shinji and Shigeru and my friends here if I told anyone. She said the only way I can keep being a ninja if I do what she says, since I'm an orphan she can make me stop being a ninja since she is my primary care taker" as Venus calmed herself down.

Hinata looked at Kwan-Lynn with such anger that Naruto had to step in between the two, he could feel Hinata's chakra growing and it kept rising more on every word that Venus said Kwan-Lynn did to her.

"You ever lay a hand on this child or any child again I will pay you a visit and give you a taste of fear that you will never forget. Since it's my wedding day you get a reprieve of being struck down by my hands, at the present time I suggest you use my gracious act to leave and never come back. If you do my hands will rectify your stupidity by stopping your heart" said Hinata with a look that could kill!

Naruto could not believe what he heard, Hinata made an open verbal threat to Kwan-Lynn. As long as he known her, she never made a comment to anyone not even an enemy on the battlefield a serious threat to end someone life. This woman must have been pure evil to make Hinata forget her gentle ways and kind words.

"Come on Venus, were leaving now before we be late for my wedding."

As they came outside Venus could not see a carriage or any kind of fast transportation.

" But we won't make it in time, I'm sorry for putting you through this" said Venus as she began to tear up for making Hinata late for her own wedding.

"You think that we can't make it in time? Did you forget your sensei is quite the extraordinary ninja around this village" as Naruto smiled at her?

"Hold on, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu!"**_

They were back at the temple outside.

Venus looked a little shaken then she noticed were she was.

"How is that even possible? I never seen a jutsu that could move this fast and far in such a short time" said Venus?

"You two run on in and get ready, I'll be right behind you" said Naruto as he waited for them to leave, his legs buckled under the pressure of his jutsu.

Hinata knew even though he mastered that technique, carrying all that extra weight put a strain on his muscle and chakra and she knew Naruto would not let her know that he was in extreme pain.

Venus grabbed Hinata's hand and walked inside smiling tenderly at her favorite teacher and friend. Naruto smiled as he struggled to get up, Kakashi and Hiashi pulled him up and looked at him with great concern.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack said Kakashi? Well at least you got the girl for Hinata that's all that matter."

"What's so special about her anyway" said Hiashi as he watched Hinata walk in with her?

"She is my student and Hinata's former student at the academy."

"Hiashi I need a big favor go get the ANBU guard and have them rush over to the orphanage and arrest the caregiver her name is Kwan-Lynn she has been abusing all the children in the orphanage this is top priority I don't want her to escape the village" said Naruto sounding deeply exhausted.

Hiashi left and told two chunin to inform the ANBU guards and that they were to leave immediately to apprehend her before she try and flee the village.

* * *

><p>As Naruto got prepared with the groomsmen he heard everything from the best wedding of the decade to, I bet she have 12 kids from his best friends.<p>

"Naruto, I know that you want to do this but you and Hinata will have to make great sacrifices for this marriage to work" said Shikamaru.

Naruto knew that Shikamaru really wanted to help them out, but he was going to wait to after the wedding to tell him about his inheritance from Jiraiya and his father. Naruto began to shake with nervousness as he heard the monk say get prepared, he almost thought that he had an out of body experience after those words.

"I would say good luck, but you have love" said Choji as he patted his friend on the back.

Naruto cracked a smile at Choji and nodded in agreement.

As he walked down the aisle with his groomsmen, he waited for his bride to meet him at the altar.

As the music played he could hear everyone in the audience awing at the lavender eyed beauty bride walking down the aisle.

"Well this is it Naruto" as Kakashi looked at Naruto with pride at his former student taking a big step into matrimony.

"Yeah no turning back now it's time to put on the old ball and chains" as Konohamaru laughed softly as he looked at Naruto about to turn four colors of green.

As he looked he saw Gaara smiling, something that he rarely done since he became the Kage of the Wind. Temari was there too but her eyes were on Shikamaru on how nicely he was dressed. Inari and Tazuna were there and Naruto smiled uncontrollably at the two, he was so proud of the man Inari was becoming. He saw Subaru the leader of the Hidden Star, Tsunoshi, and Hokuto were there as well. As Tsunoshi held a cane up so that Naruto could see, Naruto could not believe he kept the cane he made him all those years ago. As he passed Guy he could not believe he was actually crying. Anko, Kurenai and Ibiki looked like they were also ready to burst out in tears as well.

As Hinata approached him, he saw Sakura waiting for Hinata to stand next to her and Kakashi to begin the wedding. As the priest walked up to Naruto and Hinata he asked the parents to step up. Hiashi stood up for Hinata and Tsunade stood up for Naruto. Naruto was so happy that Tsunade had his best interest. All was in place, Neji stood there looking at Naruto and Hinata and wondered when he would find real love, he often thought of Tenten but he knew the tradition of the Hyuuga clan and could not bring himself to hurt Tenten that way. As the monk looked at Naruto and Hinata the first words that came out his mouth was, "love each other, cherish each other, live for each other". The monk smiled at the way Hinata looked at Naruto and vice versa. As the monk said his ceremonial speech for the wedding he asked if the couple would like to say a few words to each other. Hinata chose to go first on her feelings for her fiancée.

"Naruto as long as I known you, I wanted to be the one to walk with you, share your dreams with you and share mines with you. I never thought it would happen I just knew in my heart that you would find someone else. I never really got over the way you made me feel, I always seem like I will still faint in your presence. I often thought that in my dreams that you were this man who put his dreams before all things including love, I was wrong you put love first, for me your friends and our village you would do anything to keep us safe. That's the kind of man you are. That's why you have so many friends; they care for you as much as you care for them. They see you Naruto and that's the best picture anyone can paint of a friend and I'm so glad you're my best friend who chose a life with me" said Hinata as she began to cry in front of everyone.

Hiashi looked at his daughter and for the first time, he saw a woman greater than any shinobi, man or woman. He knew that she would never stop fighting anyone who threatens Naruto and their life together; he was the proudest parent in the temple that day.

"Hinata, when we were younger I thought that no one knew me, no one cared. For years I thought that I would be alone, that I would never love anyone because of people hatred of me. When I was going for the chunin exams match I was nervous. I was almost too scared to go but it was you who ease my mind, it was you who believed in me to make me excel and go beyond my limits. I never forgot that day; I should have known then that you were the one. When we went on missions together you were the one who instill me to be great and finish through. When Pein attacked I thought all was lost, then you showed up to protect me, for the first time in my life I saw the real Hinata and the way she felt for me. That day I found love and I vowed that I would protect you from harm. I may not have the all the right words to make you understand the way I feel but I have three that I mean from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you" said Naruto.

There was not a dry eye in the temple, every word were hung on to by the crowd as the young couple said their vows in front of their love ones. As the monk looked at the happy couple he said those magic words that Hinata and Naruto waited for a month to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" said the monk.

"I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone from the crowd cheered as Naruto kissed his new wife; Venus looked over at the two and wondered if Naruto was ever going to stop kissing her. As they made their way outside there was a horse and buggy waiting for them to take them wherever they wanted to go.

"Naruto said Hiashi I know that you don't want take your new wife to that dump of an apartment, take her to the Hyuuga complex they have a room waiting for the both of you".

"Thank you but I have to show my new wife something very important said Naruto."

As the well-wishers approached, Tsunade gave Naruto a kiss on the head " take care of her kiddo" was Tsunade only reply.

Sakura came up to Hinata "please take good care of Naruto, he needs you in his life" as she hugged Hinata.

"I guess we are truly relatives now" said Neji as he hugged Naruto.

"Naruto thank you for the invite I was so glad to hear from you" said a friendly voice. It was the princess from the Land of Snow; Naruto could not believe it she came all this way to be at the wedding.

As the couple ran to get in the buggy, Naruto whispered something to the driver that peaked Hinata's curiosity.

"What did you tell the driver "she asked curiously?

"You will see" as Naruto smiled at her to make his new wife blush.

* * *

><p>As they came upon the house that Jiraiya left Naruto, she wondered just what Naruto was up too. She knew he could not afford to live in one of these houses, in fact many wealthy Main house clan members couldn't.<p>

"Okay I give why are we here" said Hinata?

"Close your eyes, I want to show you something you won't believe" said Naruto.

As she closed her eyes, he led her to the house and opened the door and told her to open her eyes.

"Nice house, are we renting it for the weekend? It's luxurious I don't mind staying here for a couple of days" said Hinata.

"Only a couple of days? I thought you would love to move in here for good" said Naruto as he seen the look on his new wife face.

Then Hinata did something she hadn't done in a long time… she fainted.


	14. After The Wedding

"We can't afford this, I'm pretty sure we couldn't buy this house if we live and extra fifty years and you were made the Hokage" said Hinata.

"Well were not renting because we actually own the house and for us living an extra fifty years I guess it came pretty quick didn't it" said Naruto?

"What, how could you buy this" said Hinata?

"My inheritance from Jiraiya and my father, it seems they left me very well off, I have enough money as Tsunade says to last 5 life times and Jiraiya left me this house in his will".

"You're rich" said Hinata?

"No were rich" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand.

Hinata walked around the house she could not believe they would start a family in this gigantic house they were given by Jiraiya to start their future together. Every room felt like a home should feel like as Hinata continued to look around in astonishment.

"Is this really ours?" Said Hinata who still could not wrap her mind around the fact that the house was too beautiful for words?

Naruto laughed as he nodded, this was the greatest day of her life, the man of her dreams and the house to match.

* * *

><p>As the crowd started to disperse, Inari walked up to Tsunade and Shizune.<p>

"I was wondering if you can make an emergency appointment with me as soon as possible, since I will still be in town" said Inari?

Tsunade recognized the young man; she had remembered him asking specifically for Naruto and was told that they were good friends.

"Sure stop by in an hour we will fit you in" said Shizune.

Tsunade gave a look at Shizune that could kill; she was already stressed and tired from Naruto's wedding.

"Yes stop by in an hour, is it about business or ninja work" said Tsunade?

"A little of both, but we can't say anything else about the subject too many ears" said Inari as he looked around.

Tsunade and Shizune were now intrigued of what was the big secrecy was about.

"Inari! Screamed Sakura as she ran and gave him a big hug, Naruto said you were coming he thought you would at least be here a day before the wedding."

"Business as usual as it kept me from leaving early but I wouldn't miss his wedding for the world" said Inari as he could not believe how beautiful Sakura had gotten.

As Sakura and Inari caught up on old times she could not believe how handsome he become from a crying little kid to a big time politician of his village.

* * *

><p>As Konohamaru looked for Hanabi he knew he had to be careful of Hiashi, he knew the dating tradition was very strict for the Main Family.<p>

"Hanabi meet me around the corner" as he whispered in her ear.

Hanabi went pale as she looked for her family members not to notice. As she ran around the corner Konohamaru kissed her where no one could see them. Hanabi broke off the kiss quick.

"We can't see each other any longer said Hanabi, it's not right."

"Why "asked Konohamaru? I asked you to let me talk to your father for permission to date you; I know we will have a chaperon for a year if we decide to continue the relationship. I saw how Naruto handle everything I'm pretty sure I can handle it too because it's for us."

Hanabi shook her head and started to walk away before Konohamaru grabbed her wrist.

"What's going on here, first it's you who want the relationship now you just brush me off like I'm some bothersome insect tell me what did I do wrong to receive the cold shoulder?"

"There someone else let's just leave it at that" said Hanabi as she ran away as fast as she could.

Konohamaru stood there stunned and hurt as he watched the woman he loved run out of his life.

* * *

><p>"Man what a wedding, there is so much food and drink here; the people of the village could eat for a week" said Shinji.<p>

"Yeah, did you see both of our sensei's it looked like a story book wedding "said Shigeru?

Venus just looked at everyone, as she knew the orphanage was going to be severe to her when she returned.

"Venus, I'm Hiashi, my daughter told me to take you home to the complex until this situation is settled with your caregiver, would you like to come with me?"

Venus grabbed Hiashi so hard around the waist that he almost couldn't catch his breath, as he looked at Venus he patted her on the back and wondered how could anyone abuse this little girl?

Shinji and Shigeru looked at each other "Venus what's going on, why are you going to the Hyuuga complex did something happen' said Shinji?

"I'll tell you later" was her only reply as her voice sounded deeply wounded.

As Venus walked with Hiashi to his carriage she wondered if Hyuuga-sensei got her kindness from her father. Shinji and Shigeru looked at each other and thought the same thing head downtown to the orphanage and see what happened that made Venus have to leave with Hiashi Hyuuga.

As they approach the orphanage they could see the children being taken out by the authorities and the caregiver Kwan-Lynn escorted by two arm ninjas.

"What's going on"? As Shinji asked the nearest bystander?

"She has been abusing the children for years, she punish them by hitting them and make them do terrible jobs and verbally insults them with abusive violent words said the bystander. They say she told the children to not to tell anyone because she would kill them and their good friends so they stayed in a constant state of fear".

"She abused all the children" said Shigeru as his anger began to rise of the thought of someone hurting Venus?

" Yup, those ninjas over there hypnotized the children to make them go back in their memories to tell the truth, all of them said the exact same thing word for word" said the bystander as he stood there shaking his head.

Shinji and Shigeru always wondered why Venus wanted to be a ninja so bad and leave that orphanage, but why didn't she tell them they were her best friends?

"Do you know what else happened here" said Shinji as he was afraid to ask for more details?

" That's about it, the children will probably be split up over the village or relocated to another part of the Fire country till things get situated here, who could believe something like this was happening right here under our very noses" said the bystander?

Shinji looked right at Kwan-Lynn and started walking up to the carriage" you better hope you rot in jail because if you don't I'll be waiting for you to get out and make you pay for what you did to Venus, that's a promise I intend to keep for the rest of my life" yelled Shinji as he looked ready to attack her with no fear in his heart at all!

As Shigeru and the armed ninjas looked at him they could see he was serious, the caregiver looked at Shinji and for the first time in her life she saw a child that was not afraid and was ready to prove it.

"Move along little genin, we will handle the rest of this, go back to the party and have fun" said the armed ninja.

As they pulled off, the two ninjas in the carriage looked at Kwan-Lynn " you just made a powerful enemy in that little genin, whoever you hurt in that orphanage was someone he cared deeply about , you're better off in jail than to risk his wrath" as the armed ninja looked at his partner who thought the same thing.

* * *

><p>As Tsunade returned to her office she was surprise to see Toru and his daughter sitting in her office.<p>

"So you came to wish Naruto and his new wife congratulations" said Tsunade very sarcastically?

"Don't be smug with me I know you received the letter and that you made it seem like it went to some other place Tsunade" said Toru as he got up out of his chair.

_" A spy_ was the first thing to run through her mind, _Naruto was right, there was someone high up and someone working directly in her office"_ thought Tsunade.

"I don't know what you mean; Naruto and Hinata have known each other since childhood it only makes sense that they would want to get married" said Tsunade.

" So the secret meeting with the Hyuuga clan the rushed wedding, we receiving the invitations two days before the wedding when you know it's a four day trip is all coincidence" said Kimora as she showed she was not impressed by Tsunade's tittle of Hokage?

"_Whoever this spy was he's really efficient at getting exact information down to every little meeting" _thought Tsunade.

"You risk having an ally for a ninja who is supposed to do the greater good for the village for his personal feelings" said Kimora?

"Isn't that why you love him as she stared at Kimora or is it you want to use him as a weapon or a bargaining chip" said Tsunade?

Kimora became silent at those hurtful words.

"Naruto could have been the Kage of our village, instead you got a powerful ninja as him being a mere jonin, you and the elders don't know what to do with someone of his caliber. You risk making a powerful ally just because you want to play mother" said Toru as he made sure to raise his voice a little louder.

" I bet the elders don't even know about this little plan of yours, if they were to find out they would annul this ridiculous little marriage and fire you for being this stupid for not giving peace a chance for both nations" said Kimora?

"Enough, I have very little patience with rude guest if you think that I put Naruto before the village, then tell the elders of this plot and tell them you got the information from a spy and explain that you are spying on a nation after we had sign a peace treaty" said Tsunade.

Toru looked flushed he knew that spying on the Fire country was not allowed and no information was to be used against both sides from an outside source he knew he been out played on this situation.

"Fine you win but be warned, I will tell the elders of this village of these circumstances, that I propose a union between my daughter and Naruto. There will be an investigation; he won't even get to enjoy his honeymoon by the time I'm done with the both of you. You will never see the sun again because you will hang your heads in shame forever in this pitiful little village of yours" said Toru.

As he stormed out of Tsunade office he almost knocked down Sakura and Shizune.

"Sakura leave the room please, I need to talk to Shizune in private."

As Sakura left the room, Tsunade explained how there is a spy that is extremely good at surveillance that he knew of the plan for the wedding.

"He said that he was going to start an investigation with the elders, since he's the leader of the village it will take no time to get the investigation started" said Shizune.

"It will take about two weeks I need to get Naruto and Hinata out of town so they can at least enjoy their marriage away from this ugly situation."

"Well Naruto's friends are outside the hall should I show them in now" asked Shizune as she seen Tsunade motioned for her to get the potential clients.

As Inari and his grandfather waited to be seen by the Hokage, he could tell that she was all about business and she was definitely fair on negotiations.

"Lady Tsunade will see you now said Shizune as she looked at the two.

As he walked in he could tell that she had things on her mind.

"So how can I help the friend of Naruto Uzumaki" said Tsunade?

" Well as you know two of your representatives came to my village for ideas of an academy that was being built, my village thought about funding the project but would like Naruto to come help pick out ninjas" said Inari.

"Yes I know Iruka and Hinata were there showing you our system about three weeks back" said Shizune.

"But why Naruto, he's just got married he has a least a week off to be with his wife" said Tsunade?

Well they feel that if Naruto comes it will make the less friendly villages and bandits think twice about causing trouble. We are further down south so many travelers have to face these obstacles, that's the reason why we want the ninja academy "said Tazuna.

"Plus Naruto is considered to be a living legend in my village, the people feel they can identify with him more than some random ninja being sent. The villagers trust Naruto completely than some armed warrior walking around their homes" said Inari.

"Other villages are being plagued too in your country we sent Kiba he said he ran most of the bandits away but they just disperse until the ninjas leave" said Tsunade.

'Yes we know but the ninjas up north aren't good at all" said Tazuna.

"We know there used to be an Uzumaki clan up their but they became very weak and poor and can hardly sustain running an everyday business" said Inari.

"There are Uzumaki that patrol that area" as Tsunade looked at Shizune?

"Yeah we thought they were related to Naruto but they said they are no relations none what so ever, so many villagers don't use them and I heard there was some scandal in the family too but no one knows since it happened so long ago" said Inari as he seen the expressions on their faces .

"Lady Tsunade we can send Naruto and Hinata to his village it would be perfect timing for the investigations and we haven't sent his team on a mission yet this is perfect if you ask me" said Shizune as she seemed excited on the outcome.

"How many ninjas do you need to get started "said Tsunade?

"Well at least 5, someone to patrol the roads, someone to help train some students for at least two weeks and regular genin work" said Tazuna.

"Okay I will give you two jonins, two chunins, three genins with that my ninjas won't be spread too thin in case of attack "as Tsunade went in her desk to get the paper work.

Inari and Tazuna looked at each other, that was a better deal plus they got Naruto at a great price. As they were handed the bill they were very grateful for the Hokage.

"If you ever need us for anything we will deliver" as both of the clients bowed in great respect.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata woke up in the morning as spending husband and wife in their new home, she smiled as she removed her ear plugs from her ears.<p>

"Are you sure you snore that loud" said Hinata?

"That's what Yamato told me, it's enough to wake the dead and seriously disturb the living "said Naruto as he kissed his new wife good morning.

As Hinata laughed she could tell that this was going to be the perfect day, she was 24 years old had a great husband and home, and it was like her fondest dream came true.

"Shall I cook for my new husband" as she glowed with excitement?

"Sure I never really tasted your cooking except once when we were little, we went on a picnic with Kiba" said Naruto.

As Hinata ran into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, she thought about fixing him the biggest breakfast he ever seen in his life. As she was in the kitchen for about 45 minutes, Naruto came to see if everything was all right.

"Don't come in yet, I'm still cooking just be patient just a little longer" she said as all four eyes on the kitchen stove was cooking breakfast.

Naruto headed back to the dining room. As she brought out everything covered up Naruto could smell some things were burnt and other thing that almost wanted him to hold his nose with his fingers. As she uncovered everything he could tell that Hinata hadn't cooked much lately, the bacon was burnt on one side and raw on the other, the toast was scraped to get the burnt away. He could tell the eggs were so hard scrambled, it gave a fluorescent yellow color and the ramen noodle was nothing but paste. As she smiled at Naruto and asked was his appetite ready for a big breakfast feast, all he could do was smile and get ready to dig in. He looked at what he should try first, as he reached for the eggs he looked at Hinata.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I'm not hungry right now; you enjoy yourself my beloved husband" as she winked at him.

Naruto knew now there was no turning back now, as he tried the eggs it was like swallowing pebbles each bite hurt his stomach more and more.

_"I have to think of something quick"_ he thought?

"I'll be right back need to get some milk from the kitchen" said Naruto.

"I'll get it" said Hinata.

He was so hoping she would go get the milk that was his plan all alone. As soon as she left he made 3 clones to help get some of the portions down and run up stairs to get rid of the putrid food. As he heard her walking back in he asked before she leaves to bring the whole container because he was extremely thirsty. As the clones went upstairs with the food they jumped out the window and threw the food in the trash and proofed away.

"My you were hungry would you like some more" said Hinata?

"No thank you that food was good I might put on 100 lbs. eating your delicious cooking," said Naruto.

Hinata smiled she was so glad she made her husband happy. Naruto was glad that she was happy as he looked at her and thought_" maybe I should cook, I don't have the courage to hurt her feelings."_

As Naruto and Hinata went outside to practice, she could not help but think of Venus and wanted to see how she was holding up. As the doorbell rung she went to answer it, and two chunin were their asking to speak to the both of them.

"Are you aware that Venus was being abuse at the orphanage" said the chunin?

"No, I thought she would tell me, I'm her teacher and my husband is her sensei" said Hinata.

"Yes we know you two just got married and we hated to do this right now, but the severity of the case involving all 36 children was an action that couldn't wait. Some suffered abuse by her hands for years said" the lead chunin.

Hinata clapped her hands over her mouth; she could not believe that she knew nothing of the abuse done to Venus.

"What will happen to the children" said Naruto?

"We don't know we are trying to get to the bottom of it to see what everyone knows" said the chunin.

"Does Venus have any relative like a cousin or aunt that lives in the village" said the chunin?

"No her parents were killed outside of the village nobody knows where her parents came from so she was put in the orphanage by the man who found her" said Hinata.

"Ochaya you mean" said the chunin as he wrote down Hinata's statement?

"Yes, Ryo Ochaya council member of the Ninja Reserve Peace Corps" replied Hinata.

Naruto wondered just how much time and effort she put into research for Venus history.

"Well we talked to the child she was afraid that the Kwan-Lynn was going to kill her teammates so she didn't want to take the chance if she told" as the other chunin told why Venus refuse to tell.

"She used psychological terror on the children to make them submit".

"So what now" asked Naruto?

"Well the director of all the orphanages around the Fire country came for your wedding and has a meeting today with Lady Tsunade" said the chunin.

"Thanks you for helping with the investigations" said both of the chunin.

"Were heading down to see the Hokage now" said Hinata that kind of startled Naruto!

"Hinata let Tsunade handle it she will do what is right, we are supposed to be on a honeymoon people are going to think that we are having problems already" said Naruto.

"You should have heard the way she talked to Venus, it was if Venus was nothing more than trash and I can't forgive or forget that, I'll be back later" said Hinata!

"Wait I'm coming too" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>As they walked in to the office of Tsunade, Shizune was surprise to see them and had to ask were things okay.<p>

"We need to see the Hokage now" said Hinata!

As long as Shizune knew Hinata she was never loud or demanding but she was so shock that she could hardly answer.

"She's in a meeting with the director of the orphanage right now come back later" said Shizune.

"No he is the one I need to talk with now, please inform Lady Tsunade that this is an emergency."

As Shizune looked at Hinata and then Naruto she could tell whatever it was Hinata was going to get her way.

"Give me a minute" said Shizune.

As she walked into the office she could hear talking but could not make it out.

"She will see you now" said Shizune.

As Naruto followed his wife he could tell this wasn't going to be pretty.

As Hinata walked in she was greeted by the director" hi my name is Ren Tailis thank you for inviting me to your wedding" as he smiled.

Hinata bowed" I need to know what are you going to do with Kwan-Lynn" said Hinata?

Both the director and Tsunade could not believe she was this forward on asking official business.

"Well for starters there need to be a trial everything else we will have to wait and see" said Tsunade.

"I was there she made that poor little girl beg to come my wedding and then tortured her afterwards with insults said Hinata that's inexcusable".

The director could see that she was very emotional about the situation and decided to calm her down.

"Don't worry the children will never have to face her again, the orphanage will be shut down and the children will be moved to other facilities in the Fire country" said Ren.

But that's the only orphanage in this village you're going to move them all over" said Naruto?

" Well we have to find someone with a degree in child care and that will take time, plus it's too big of a scandal to leave that orphanage open, other nations will hear about this and think were nothing but savages" said Ren.

"I can run it 'said Hinata I'm a school teacher I'm qualified."

"You're a teacher yes but not qualified you need two more degrees to run that place besides I heard you were going to become the principal of the academy said Ren? Don't worry the children will be taken great care of, in about 4 to 5 years we should have that orphanage back up and running and you can see the children again" said Ren.

What about the ones who were going to be ninjas" said Naruto?

"Well most of the Fire country doesn't have that much use for ninjas like the Leaf village so they can find another trade."

Naruto looked at Hinata and wondered is this truly happening to them?

"Don't worry someone in the other villages might actually adopt one of the children and they could really be happy".

"Well I have a student and she shows great promise on being a great ninja, she needs to stay in the village so I can train her" said Naruto.

"Impossible she needs to be adopted by a family a good family, just because you want to train her to be a ninja does not mean she should stay here" said Ren.

Naruto and Hinata had to sit down they were looking like someone took away something precious from them.

"Do you know anyone who would like to adopt this little girl then she could stay but otherwise she must leave with the rest of the orphans".

Hinata looked down and she could not believe she was going to do this, she was about to blurt out they wanted to adopt Venus as she lifted her head to open her mouth she heard.

"Me and my wife would like to adopt Venus today".

All eyes were on Naruto even Hinata could not believe her ears.

"What you just got married yesterday and now you want to adopt a little girl to train to be a ninja" said Ren?

"No to love her like a daughter, the more time I spent with her the more I started to care for her, I realized she is just like me in every way, we were both orphans "said Naruto. I don't want her to feel that loneliness that I felt, believe me it's a hell I don't want anyone to go through that" said Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Naruto " Naruto you're just 24 years old this will set you back a couple of years of being a Hokage" said Tsunade?"

"I can still take care of this village just being a jonin I don't need a fancy title to protect my love ones" said Naruto.

Tsunade smiled and realized that Naruto really love that little girl with all his heart because his dream to be Hokage was less important than the love he had for Venus.

" I believe you heard him Ren, I think these two would make great parents they both want her and you said if you could find anyone in the village she could stay" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, but they both can't afford a house and a child they both don't make that kind of money she better off with someone financially secure" said Ren.

"Wrong Naruto is rich he has enough money to last 5 life times and Hinata is the heir of the Hyuuga clan you know that and if I recall the Hyuuga clan are major donors to the orphanage fund, right Ren? "

Ren began to look very flustered; he knew that if he insulted the heir of the Hyuuga clan his superiors would fire him on the spot. "Okay, but I need to make sure everything is right, finances and house situations, I can't afford any mistakes."

Hinata hugged Naruto are you sure you want to do this I don't want any pressure on you" said Hinata.

"No I love Venus and I want her as much as you do in our lives, I know I've should have discussed it with you but I could not bear the thought of her leaving feeling like she's unloved "said Naruto.

As Hinata kissed Naruto, Tsunade and Ren just looked at each other and thought Venus hit the jackpot with these two.

"One thing said Naruto, since Venus will be moving in with us we better get a live in maid to cook, I know that you will be tired and will not feel like it after me and Venus come home said Naruto. "

Hinata looked at Naruto "you are always putting me first "as she kissed him again.

"I will be right back" said Hinata.

As Ren looked at Naruto he said" getting a live in maid already are you certain you're ready for this?"

"Trust me my wife can't cook, this morning when I was eating her cooking I thought I was being tortured for Information, I was ready to tell everything I know" said Naruto.

Tsunade and Ren looked at each other, then Ren spoke" smart move my wife can't cook a lick either, when you eat her eggs it's like eating pebbles and every morning for the last 8 years I throw away her meals she gives me, that's why I'm glad I travel I eat good on the road."

"I did that this morning I threw her breakfast away, I thought I would have to do that for the rest of my life" said Naruto.

Tsunade just looked at the both of them having an argument on whose wife was the worst cook, she could only come up with one answer in her head" they're both idiots".

As they waited for Hinata to get back, Naruto was glad that Hinata decided to come down, because they would have missed the chance to ever see her again.

"I'm back where are the papers we need to sign said Hinata?"

"It's not that simple you must be approved by a committee of four, and then you can establish paternity for the child" said Ren.

"Hinata we better not tell Venus until we are certain, we can't get her hopes up and they don't approve us" said Naruto as he hugged on to her by her waist.

Hinata hated those words that left his mouth but she knew he was right and agreed for the sake of Venus.

"In fact we need to keep this a secret between all four of us, so no one in this room is to tell anyone, agreed" said Naruto?

"Well I will ask the child how she feels about you but I won't give away the fact that you're adopting her" said Ren.

As Naruto and Hinata filled out all the paper work, as they were on their way to leave.

"Naruto I need to see you tonight it's very important. Meet me at the open field by the Nara property" said Tsunade.

"I'll be there, see you then" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>As the happy couple left the building, all they could do was smile. Naruto noticed Konohamaru walking with his head in the clouds.<p>

"Do you mind if I talk to Konohamaru for a minute" said Naruto?

"Go on I need to go see my father anyway" said Hinata.

"Sure you mean Venus" as he winked at his wife.

As Naruto watched his wife walk away he hurried up to catch up to Konohamaru.

"Hey little brother why are you walking all alone with your head in the clouds" said Naruto?

"Can we talk big brother" as he looked so depressed?

As they came to Ichiraku's Diner he was greeted with a warm reception by the Teuchi himself.

"Thank you for inviting me to the wedding I really enjoyed myself but there were so many politicians and royalty you would have thought you forgot about me and my daughter" said Teuchi?

"The man who kept me fed with the best noodles in town no way not even in a billion years" said Naruto.

As he went to make a special order for his number one customer, Naruto looked at Konohamaru and said Hanabi right. "

"Yeah" as he was shocked to find out that Naruto knew.

"She is in love with someone else and I don't know how to really cope with the circumstances" said Konohamaru.

Naruto looked at his little play brother " no she's not it's you she's in love with, she wants to save you from the burden of the Hyuuga tradition."

"What tradition" said Konohamaru?

"If you marry her and the baby has her bloodline then he will be put in the Branch family and you know what that means?"

"The Caged Bird- Seal" as his little brother looked in horror of that name being mentioned.

Right said Naruto, she does not want that kind of life for you or her to watch your child being branded with a mark of servitude "said Naruto.

"What about you, if you have any children the same will be done to them right" said Konohamaru?

"No we fall under a certain guideline since Hinata is the eldest Hyuuga, so our children will not be given that terrible seal."

" What am I going to do, I never thought that far as she has, it's a lot that we both will have to give up to be together, Hyuuga traditions is more like Hyuuga curse" said Konohamaru.

"Does she means that much to you or do think that she is not worth it? Only you will come up with the answer" said Naruto.

Konohamaru had a lot to think about so Naruto left him with his thoughts.


	15. A Family for Venus

As Hinata approached her former home her father came out to greet her.

"Where are you staying I hope not in that dump of an apartment building he calls a home" said Hiashi?

"You know funny thing he inherited a house about 5 minutes away" said Hinata.

"5 minutes, the only thing 5 minutes away is Senju Estates and I know he doesn't have that kind of money" said Hiashi.

"He does, his wealth is equivalent to or more than the Hyuuga fortune" said Hinata.

Hiashi could not believe his ears, Naruto had money and living at the Senju Estates was something he could never picture.

"Uzumaki -sensei" screamed Venus as Hinata turned around to look for Naruto. Venus started laughing, Hinata just remembered that she was married and Venus was now calling her that.

"Are you here to take me back to the orphanage" said Venus as she began to look sad once again?

"No, you're never going back there again, ever" said Hinata!

Hiashi looked at his daughter and wondered why is she telling Venus that she is not going back to the orphanage at all?

"Really Kwan-Lynn won't hurt me anymore" said Venus?

"No she has been arrested and will face charges for child abuse and endangerment" said Hinata as she hugged the small frame little girl.

"May I speak with you for a moment in private" said Hiashi as he lightly pulled her arm?

As they walked away from Venus, Hiashi looked at Hinata.

"What's going on?"

Hinata knew this was not the time to tell her father what she and Naruto have been up to so she knew she had to stretch the truth a little.

"Well you know the caregiver has been arrested, Venus needs a place to stay temporarily till things get back to normal that's all" said Hinata.

"Well I know that you want her to stay here but the complex is for Hyuuga clan members and guest that have business with the Main branch, she can't stay another night," said Hiashi.

"I know, me and my husband talked it over and she will be staying with us till they get another caregiver so its fine" said Hinata as she averted her eyes from looking at her father.

"You just got married and you're bringing in trouble already this unacceptable, I forbid it Hinata" said Hiashi at the top of his lungs!

"Number one you can't forbid me and I can choose who I want over my house she is always welcomed there, number two she is all alone do you really want her on the streets living like an animal" said Hinata as she looked him dead in his eyes?

Hiashi could not believe his ears Hinata was now using her voice to protect Venus and standing her ground against him. Hiashi started smiling.

" So some of Naruto's loud behavior finally got into you, you're finally found something worth protecting, keep standing up against what you believe is wrong even if you think I am" said Hiashi as he continued to smile at his eldest daughter.

Hinata could not believe it he was actually proud of her for standing up to him, _"maybe I do have a little of my husband's ways_" she thought.

* * *

><p>As Naruto approached the complex Venus ran up to Naruto.<p>

"Uzumaki-sensei your wife is here" as she smiled.

"Hi Venus where did she go to" said Naruto as he rubbed her head messing up her neatly combed hair?

"She went to talk to her father in private" said Venus as she straightened out her hair.

The first thing he thought of was that Hinata told her father everything.

"Here they come" said Venus.

Naruto saw how they were talking and smiling so he decided to wait to see if she told him.

"Hello son said Hiashi," Naruto thought he would never ever get use to him calling him son.

"I heard about the caregiver and I think it so nice of you to take care of Venus until they can find a new caregiver" said Hiashi.

Venus looked at Naruto and Hinata " but you just got married I can't come with you, you're on your honeymoon please let me go back to the orphanage" said Venus as she knew they needed time alone.

Hiashi could not believe it, she would volunteer to stay at the orphanage and suffer, than to see them ruin their honeymoon.

"Well she can stay a couple of more days with me if she likes" said Hiashi?

Venus smiled" thank you Hyuuga-san."

"Thanks but if it's all the same we would like her to be with us for a little while" said Naruto.

Hiashi and Hinata looked at Naruto and could not believe it he wanted her to come on their honeymoon with them.

Hinata smiled" well since she is coming over I can cook for you and Naruto."

"_**No"**_! Screamed Hiashi and Naruto together so loud it scared Hinata and Venus.

Hinata looked at the two "is something the matter?"

"No, were on our honeymoon you don't need to cook we can go out" said Naruto as he had a flashback of breakfast.

As Hiashi came and whispered in Naruto's ear" you dodge death on a fork on that one, if you don't have an iron stomach it's pretty much over for you" as Hiashi laughed a bit.

"So you knew and yet you didn't tell me" said Naruto?

"Well I figured it wasn't a big deal maybe she will get better as time passes" as Hiashi walked away.

"Are you really going to cook Uzumaki-sensei, I can't wait to eat your cooking I bet it's the best" said Venus as she looked passionate about eating her favorite teacher's cooking.

"You can call me Hinata-chan if you like" said Hinata?

Venus smiled at Hinata.

_"Keep smiling wait to you taste that cooking, I probably will have to hold your hair as you puke your heart out"_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto are you all right you haven't said anything and you look very pale are you sick" said Hinata?

"I'm fining just ready to go home and relax" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>As they started to walk they ran into Shinji and Shigeru. Both boys rushed and hugged Venus she did not know what to do.<p>

"Venus never think that you can't turn to us for help, we are friends and we stick together" said Shinji as Shigeru agreed.

"Yes, we are going to have a talk with Venus when we get home" said Naruto.

"We get home" as Shinji and Shigeru, repeated that last phrase from Naruto.

"Yes I'm going to stay with them for a while said Venus."

"I'll be back I have an errand to run, Shinji and Shigeru you're welcome to come over with Venus if you like" said Naruto?

As he kissed Hinata and left, Shinji whispered to Shigeru "do you think that our sensei will adopt Venus?"

Shigeru just looked at Venus" maybe" he said.

As they approached their sensei's home they were awe struck at the size of the house.

"You actually live here" as all three, said at the same time?

"Yeah it's a little big but we trying to make it a home" said Hinata.

"I will start to prepare dinner all of you are guest, you can look around the house and outside if you like" said Hinata.

As the three students looked around they could not believe how huge the house was, as they went outside it was even more spectacular than the inside.

"So how long will you be here" asked Shigeru?

"I don't know but not that long, I'm sure that they need to get things together with the new caregiver" said Venus.

" Venus I need you to listen to me, behave yourself and try to fit in so the Uzumaki's will accept you into their home, you like to push buttons and they may not like that" said Shigeru.

"What my friend is trying to tell you maybe they will adopt you and you can all be a family, just be good to strangers and the Uzumaki's okay said Shinji.

Venus never thought that her sensei's would ever considered adopting her but now she could not get it out of her mind, they were actually the perfect parents already.

"Venus I `need to see you" said Naruto?

Venus ran top speed to see her sensei" here I am" as she was breathing hard.

Hinata came in to see why Naruto was yelling for Venus.

"Here try on these clothes and see if they fit" said Naruto.

Venus just looked; he had about 7 big bags sitting on the couch.

"Naruto, you bought her clothes I was going to take her clothes shopping with me tomorrow now we have to do something else" as Hinata looked disappointed.

"You still can, this is just clothes for training" said Naruto.

Hinata smiled " well dinner is ready I hope you and your students are hungry" said Hinata?

As Naruto looked at his student this was the first time that he actually felt scared for them. All he could think about was the pain they would have in their stomach from her cooking.

"Man I can't wait to taste your wife's cooking I bet it's the best I ever tasted in my life said Shigeru?

As Hinata brought out the food everyone eyes twitch and nose flared up, tears came into everyone's eyes as she lifted the dome to the food up. Venus looked at the food and wondered just what did she cook that could turn your stomach without eating it?

"I'm not hungry, I have to eat at home, my mom cooked something special for me and I can't ruin my dinner" said Shigeru.

"Did you add soy to this food Uzumaki-sama" said Shinji?

"Yes I did" said Hinata.

"Aww I'm allergic to soy products" said Shinji as he put down his chopsticks and smiled at Naruto and Venus.

Naruto looked at Venus and thought after this meal she isn't going to want to stay with them. Venus whispered to Naruto" do we really have to eat this, it just may kill us?"

Naruto knew that she was right and could not come up with a plan at all.

"Hinata-chan could you try it and tell me what you think of it, the cook should go first" said Venus?

Naruto looked and seen that she was using her head, asking her to taste it and not having to hurt Hinata's feeling.

"Well my husband is supposed to eat first and then us" said Hinata.

"No go ahead and try it Venus is right the cook should be the first and you put time and effort into it. Make Venus feel welcome in our home" said Naruto.

Hinata smiled "sure I'll try it now".

As all four looked at Hinata waiting in anticipation for her to try it, she lifted the food up to her mouth and swallowed it. All four looked and could not believe their eyes, she was smiling, and then she fell backwards in her chair passed out. Naruto rushed to her side.

"Are you all right" said Naruto?

"I think we should go out for dinner" said Hinata.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Kwan-Lynn was arrested, she just made things more difficult for us. Now that little girl is staying with Naruto and his wife, a simple grab and flee now is more dangerous than ever if we have to deal with the both of them" said the tall ninja.<p>

"We were all set to take her out of the village when they were getting married the best opportunity , less security and no witnesses. It was all too perfect, then we get there and low and behold the future Hokage is holding the little girl as he's walking out of the orphange home . Now she's staying with the both of them making it even more difficult. I don't know about you but I'm not fighting the prophecy of peace for this little bit of money, hell I think we should contact our employer and tell him that it's a no go and that there are some other hired ninjas after the little girl as well" as the ninja dressed all in black got up out of his chair.

"Are you kidding? This mission is imperative that we complete it; we just have to come up with a better plan. We can use a time placement jutsu but it's not a great as Naruto's but we can use it to get her away from the Hyuuga woman when we see an opening" said the tall ninja.

"Screw that, let's take them both. The Cloud village has a long standing bounty on a living Hyuuga; we can use the money and add it with the kidnapping of the girl our client is going to pay us. This is a lucrative situation that we came into" said the ninja in black.

"Don't be greedy, let's just take the little girl out of the village and complete our assignment. Just because she's a teacher doesn't mean she can't defend herself, when the times comes we will make a snatch for the girl and leave the village" as the tall ninja went over to his desk and looked at all the pictures he took of the village to find the perfect escape route.

"Should we kill the ninjas that were sent for the girl as well? I mean what if they make a play soon for her and beat us to the punch and leave the village" as the ninja in black came and looked at the photos?

"Don't worry about that we have an ally in the village that will look out for us, here downtown area this place is where we can escape and there are no ANBU around this area giving us a good fifteen minute head start. Come on let's check it out, remember use your time placement jutsu and get the girl away from the Hyuuga. We will do some surveillance at their house and downtown" as the tall ninja headed to the door.

"You know I believe that Naruto is the prophecy of peace, he faced two Uchiha's and saved so many villages you can't help but believe in him and his abilities" as the ninja in black looked at the tall ninja.

"I don't care about prophecies"!

"Well I do but I care more about money more than anything else, hell the first time I earned some money I had to kill someone for it as the ninja in black smiled. _I'm going to get that Hyuuga woman too, the bounty on a living Hyuuga is too great to pass up. Forget what my partner said money comes first, he'll thank me later"_ as the ninja in black thought to himself.


	16. The Deadly Hinata Uzumaki Strikes

As all five walked to the Ichiraku's Diner, Hinata could not believe that her cooking was that bad, she actually thought that she had gotten better because of her father sayings on her meals.

"Naruto how did you eat my breakfast this morning without complaining" said Hinata as she raised an eyebrow?

Suddenly Shizune appeared " Naruto, Tsunade need to see you for just a little of your time".

Naruto was glad that he did not have to answer Hinata's question "sure lead the way Shizune" said Naruto."

As Naruto gave some money to Hinata to pay for dinner, Naruto could not help but wonder why Tsunade needed him on his honeymoon? As Shizune lead Naruto to and open field where there was nowhere to hide, there stood Tsunade looking worried that made Naruto know something was definitely wrong.

"We have a spy that we need to catch immediately, he warned Toru of our plans to have you married to Hinata" said Tsunade.

"Any clues of who were around"? Said Naruto.

"That's the thing, only Shizune and I were around when we received the letter, but there are many messengers that I had checked into, but all came up clean" said Tsunade as she looked at the paper of the entire messengers name on it.

"Then there has to be two spies working together, one does the grunt work the other cleans up after the first" said Naruto.

"You think there is two now, why" said Shizune?

"Think about it, there is no evidence of the messenger doing wrong but the contents of the letter had to be opened to know about the arrange wedding for Kimora and me" said Naruto.

"The messenger could not have sent the letter himself, you need a politician or a council supervisor to authorize to send out a message and the supervisor know a fake signature when they see one said Naruto."

"So they knew if they sent it by standard mail it would not have been reached in time, but a fake signature going express by a bird up to a supervisor will ask questions" said Tsunade.

"Right, it would send up a red flag up instantly, leaving their whole operation exposed and leaving them no time to escape" as Naruto finish explaining to the two.

" I have a list of authorized mail sent to the Village Hidden in the Clouds at the office, there seems to be a lot sent that week so it will be hard to start an investigation" said Shizune as she looked at Naruto.

"We have to start somewhere" said Tsunade looking around the area hoping she could see someone watching them.

As all three parted ways Naruto could not believe it he was actually working on his honeymoon, when he got back home all he was going to do is spend all his time with his new family.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Venus, time to head to practice" said Hinata.<p>

As Venus twist and turned she could not believe that the bed she was laying on was that incredibly soft.

"I'm up" as Venus looked around her new surroundings.

"Get ready to eat; breakfast will be ready shortly as Hinata walked away so that Venus could get dressed."

Venus heart started to race "please don't let her fix breakfast, let it be "Uzumaki-sensei that cooks" as she prayed very hard for that to be the miracle.

As she got cleaned up and was ready to eat, Naruto stopped her.

"Time to practice with me for and half an hour" said Naruto as he smiled at Venus.

Venus just smiled she had one on one with her sensei. As they practice Hinata had to break up their little session.

"Time to eat, the food will get cold soon" as Hinata yelled out the door.

As they walked in she could smell something delicious at the table.

"Don't worry she didn't cook if that's what you're wondering" as Naruto place his hand on her head.

All the food was done excellently and prepared with great skills.

"Good morning young madam my name is Leila I'm your cook for the week" as she smiled at Venus.

"Good morning my name is Venus nice to meet you too" was her reply.

As they sat down to eat they looked like the perfect picture family.

"I thought you were on your honeymoon, why are you training us today" said Venus?

"I'm not, Sakura is training you today and Choji tomorrow" said Naruto.

"Sakura? You don't think that she is still mad at me for what I did, do you sensei" said Venus?

Naruto could not say a word he didn't want Hinata to know what Venus did to win a match.

"Why would Sakura be mad at you Venus" asked Hinata looking puzzled?

"No reason let's just sit back and enjoy this breakfast" as Naruto kept talking to get off the subject.

Hinata knew that Naruto was keeping yet another secret but since Venus did not want to say anything about it she let it go. As time flew, Venus had to head to practice with Sakura-sensei, as she felt a little nervous about seeing Sakura on what she did last week at the exhibition by henging like her naked.

"Hey Venus-chan, ready to practice hard with our substitute sensei" said Shinji?

"Yeah I know its Sakura who's going to train us" said Venus.

"Man, talk about bad luck she probably going to work you to death after that stunt you pulled last time" as Shigeru started laughing.

"Well here she comes now and she carrying some kind of huge scroll with her" said Shinji as he seen her coming.

As Sakura approached the three genin she came right up to Venus and stared straight down at her, then she smiled.

"You're just like Naruto, maybe worse" as Sakura rubbed Venus head.

"Well let's get down to some serious training; I've seen you know how to evade now you will learn how to attack" said Sakura as she placed the scroll off her back.

As Sakura made a hand sign that opened the sealed scroll, all three genin came over to look at the scroll.

"This is a complicated move list; it shows advance kicks and punches, I don't know if we will be able to master this" said Shinji as he looked at the scroll?

"Yeah, it's like showing all taijutsu stances that switch up every eight steps or more" said Venus as she stared along with Shinji.

"That's why we are only going to learn the first row of the stance for attack position; the first one is the basic stance once we learn this we will keep on moving on" said Sakura.

"I have a question, who made this scroll it's very complex but detail in everything" said Shigeru?

"It was four of us when we were about your age, Naruto, Sasuke, me and later Sai who became our teammate and friend" said Sakura.

"How did you guys come up with this" said Venus?

"Well at first we were making it for our children to give to them, but Sai and Naruto later decided to give the wisdom of the scroll to the entire village youth" as a gift said Sakura.

"Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha our sensei didn't mention that" said Shigeru?

"Well that's another story that I'll let your sensei tell you, but let him be the one to tell you voluntarily said Sakura.

All three genin looked at each other and decided they would rather wait to hear it from their sensei. As Sakura showed them the stance of how to attack with the first phase, she was really impressed on how quickly they were able to do the steps. As she watched for the first hour she could tell that if one seems to lack the other two would help out so they all could be on the same level.

"_Naruto you done a very good job, their teamwork is flawless if we had that kind of teamwork when we were small maybe Sasuke wouldn't left our squad"_ said Sakura to herself.

"That's enough for today you did well; let's pack it in" said Sakura.

As they begin to get ready to leave Venus approached Sakura.

"I'm sorry that I transformed into you naked at the match a while back" said Venus looking sincere as she could.

Sakura just looked at Venus shocked that she apologized to her in front of everyone.

"No problem, but did Naruto teach you how do that terrible jutsu" said Sakura?

"No, Uzumaki-sensei showed me how to combine the two, but I could only think of a way to distract that pervert Dan by doing that jutsu said Venus."

_" I don't believe it, there is no doubt about it she is like him, only he would think of something that clever to make an enemy drop their guard thought"_ Sakura as she continued to stare at Venus.

"I believe you, when Naruto get back from his honeymoon I'm pretty sure he will be glad to see you" said Sakura.

"I will see him when I'm leave here" said Venus.

"Well you should really let him enjoy his vacation and his honeymoon, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be disturbed" said Sakura.

"That's going to be very difficult since I'm staying temporarily at his house with him and Hinata-chan" said Venus.

"All three of you live in that dump of and apartment building" asked Sakura?

"We're staying at the Senju Estate, not an apartment building said Venus.

" Don't lie, Naruto can't afford to live there it's way too expensive to rent, him and Hinata pay alone could only stay for about a week at the most" said Sakura.

"Well he said he inherited the house from his grandfather and his father had left him a large sum of money too, more than Hinata's family he said" as Venus looked at Sakura waiting for another question."

"Naruto is rich and that Jiraiya and the Fourth Hokage left him that well-off" said Sakura?

"Wait the Fourth Hokage is Uzumaki-sensei father why didn't he tell us "said Venus as her eyes almost popped from her skull?

Sakura knew she messed up, only the elders and trusted friends knew about Naruto's secret of him being the Fourth's son, she knew Naruto would one day tell the entire village after he made Hokage who his father was but not this soon.

"Venus promise me you will never repeat what you just heard, if his enemies knew the Fourth had a son they would come from everywhere to kill Naruto said Sakura. Naruto is supposed to be the legend of peace, a lot of nations believe in that legend, but there are many who want destruction if they knew that he was the Fourth's son it would only add on to the legend about him being a peace bringer" said Sakura.

Venus could not believe it she didn't know her sensei as well as she thought, she agreed to keep it a secret but she wanted to know a little bit more on her sensei.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata lay in the hammock together watching clouds go by, they were totally relaxed enjoying each other's company.<p>

"Naruto do you think Venus will like staying with us" said Hinata?

"I hope so, I want to see her happy and I'm pretty sure we can be the ones to do it" said Naruto.

"Do you think we might be biting off more than we can chew, I mean you will turn twenty-five in two more months and I will also in December do you think were too young to handle this responsibility "said Hinata?

Naruto sat up "it doesn't matter how old we are, just that we love her" said Naruto.

Hinata was glad that Naruto did not think it was a mistake and so glad that he cared about Venus as much as she did. As the doorbell rung Naruto got up to answer it, to his surprise it was Shizune. Shizune could not believe that Naruto had a house that was comparable to the Hokage's home.

"Here is that list of politicians and messenger you need" said Shizune.

"Thank you as Naruto looked at the names on the list. All these messengers have been on this job for a while it's going to be hard to investigate the three of them" said Naruto.

As he read of the names off the messenger list Rashyr Kiran, Choikam Tsai, Chiming Cheng.

"Let me see the politician list as he came across some names, Hau Liu Chen, Ilango Minami, and Ryo Ochaya.

"This is the man who found Venus, "asked Naruto?

"Yes it was him and his brother that actually found her but his brother died after a surprise attack while he saved Venus life he couldn't save his brother's life" said Shizune.

"I see that all politicians' use these messengers three days before the wedding and two of them went to The Village Hidden in the Clouds" said Naruto.

"I guess I will have to do it the hard way" said Naruto as he looked at the list.

"We thought the same thing; it needs a personal involvement to solve this" said Shizune.

"You can catch most of the politicians in about two hours, they are at the town hall with the elders discussing building new homes to add on the outskirts said Shizune."

As Shizune left Hinata walked in" you're on a mission on our honeymoon" said Hinata?

"No just going over some paperwork that's all I don't have to leave the village" said Naruto as he held up the paper Shizune handed him.

Hinata looked relieved by that answer.

"Well Venus will be home shortly you can take her clothes shopping and I can head downtown with the both of you" said Naruto.

As Venus walked in with her friends she could not wait to tell her sensei's the day she had with Sakura.

"Anything interesting happened today" said Hinata as she walked over toward Venus?

"Yes Sakura showed us a scroll that Naruto and his friends made when he was our age" as Venus could not hold back her excitement.

Naruto just looked at how happy she was.

"It's very complicated but it looks like a dangerous taijutsu if used, especially number four, Uchiha Bird of Prey Talon" said Shigeru as he looked excited about saying that name.

Hinata could not believe that Sakura would show that scroll to his students, since she knew how Naruto felt about Sasuke. That's why Naruto never kept the scroll in the house and decided to give the teachings to the village.

"Did she is show you the basic stance of attack learned by all four us for offense combined" said Naruto?

"The taijutsu moves seem advance for kids to come up with did you and your friends have help" said Shinji?

"One was considered a genius he came up with number four on the scroll; he was very good a better fighter than me but as Naruto cut himself short of finishing his sentence. Tell you what I will tell the story when we are on the road for entertainment on our first mission" said Naruto as he looked distracted.

All his students wonder what was the deal Sasuke and was he really a better fighter than their sensei?

"Well Venus would you like to go shopping with me today" said Hinata as she bent down to look at Venus?

"Yes, where are we going to if you don't mind me asking" said Venus?

"Just downtown we need to get you some clothes to wear, Naruto are you coming too" asked Hinata?

"Sure I need to stop at the council hall afterwards we can have dinner downtown" as Naruto prepared to leave.

Shinji and Shigeru decided it was best to leave Venus; they hated shopping with their mothers so they knew this was something Venus would have to get use too.

* * *

><p>As they reached downtown Naruto parted from his family and went straight to council hall.<p>

Once he arrived inside the hall, many politician and elders of the village congratulated him on his wedding to Hinata. As he searched for Ryo he saw him talking to Takahiro and was looking very intense. Takahiro saw Naruto coming toward them and gave a disgusting look at him. Takahiro was hand-picked by Danzo to be his successor.

"It seems the false prophet of peace is here to talk to you Ryo" as Takahiro made no attempt to hide how he actually felt about Naruto. Naruto paid Takahiro no mind but just gave a stare that actually backed down Takahiro.

"Wow, he really hates your guts, do you know why" said Ryo?

"I follow the teachings of the Third Hokage and Tsunade; he follows the ways of Danzo. He believes that I'm weak and that if I become the Hokage with the same teachings I will lead this village into ruins" as Naruto watched him walk away.

"What can I help you with future Hokage" said Ryo as he looked a little nervous?

"I need to ask you about a couple of messages that went out that's all" said Naruto.

"What's so strange about that, I talk to many politicians on a daily basis he" said as they began to walk.

"Well it's just four questions that's all I have to ask said Naruto. Which messengers do you trust the most" said Naruto?

"Rashyr he is always willing to help a real pleasure to have around" said Ryo.

"Which one do you trust the least" asked Naruto?

"Choikam, he is always there at the birdhouse doing who knows what" was his reply.

"Who is the better worker" asked Naruto again?

"Rashyr Kiran, always on time a credit to the team was his answer.

"Who did you use on August 26 to send a message to The Village Hidden in the Clouds" said Naruto.

"I think Choikam, yes I'm sure of it definitely him" said Ryo as they stopped walking and faced each other.

"Thank you for your time but I have to ask another question if you don't mind" said Naruto?

"Sure what is it? He asked.

"The little girl you found Venus, you said you found her on the out skirts of the fire country .Her parent's where were they coming from, east or west, north or south" asked Naruto as he seen Ryo looked flushed?

"I don't have any more time for questions, I have a previous engagement so I will get back to you" as he parted ways with Naruto.

As he walked away he could tell that bringing up Venus truly disturbed him, but Naruto did not know why. As Naruto looked at the messenger list he could see that Ryo used Choikam at least thirty-five times a month and only use Rashyr three.

"_Interesting he called Choikam least trustworthy but use him the most, and Rashyr is supposed to be better but use the very least as Naruto continued to think on the subject. I better talk to the other messengers and politicians maybe they can help me out a little more"_ as Naruto headed out the door to meet his wife.

* * *

><p>As Naruto came up to Hinata and Venus he could tell Venus was bored out of her mind and definitely wanted to go.<p>

"Uzumaki-sensei are you ready to leave" said Venus as she looked happy to see him?

"I sure am, so how is the shopping going so far" asked Naruto?

"Were having so much fun that I want to stay a little longer if that's alright" said Hinata?

Venus looked like she was about to pull her hair out by the roots.

"Do you mind if I take Venus with me for just a little while, I promise I will come right back" as Naruto grabbed Venus by the hand?

Hinata started smiling " sure but come right back."

As they left the store Venus could tell that she was going to be bored yet again, until they came to Tenten's father weapon store. Now this is something that she could get into and was extremely excited as they walked into the store. As she looked around she came upon a wooden practice sword that she took a shine to, and on the left she saw a finely detailed beginner sword that was even better. She looked at all the weapons and could not wait until she could go on a mission and earn some money to buy it. Naruto could tell she was in love with that sword, but he wondered why she didn't look at the kunai part of the store.

"Well we better head back sensei, Hinata-chan will be mad if we don't be there on time" said Venus.

"You go ahead I have to talk to the Tenten's dad, it's been a while since we had a good conversation" said Naruto.

Venus looked at her sensei and decided to meet Hinata by herself. As Naruto came upon the counter he bought the sword that she was looking at.

"Venus where's Naruto" said Hinata as she looked around for him?

"He wanted to talk to the owner of the store we were in" said Venus.

"Okay, are you ready to eat yet as Hinata looked" at Venus?

"Yeah I'm ready but Uzumaki-sensei has been so nice to me do you think we can treat him at Ichiraku's Diner, I know he loves ramen" said Venus?

Hinata could tell that Venus really like having Naruto in her life.

"Sure we can treat Naruto to dinner, he would love that" said Hinata.

* * *

><p>As they headed out the door to meet Naruto, a strange man dressed in black hit Venus on the back of the head and grabbed her, he quickly made a hand sign and vanished. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan to look for Venus. Hinata spotted the kidnapper a little outside the village and took off after him. Many of the villagers ran to find the nearest ninja available to get reinforcements for Hinata. Hinata ran at top speed to catch the assailant who took Venus; she was almost out of breath. As Hinata approached the kidnapper she could tell that he was very skilled in time placement jutsu. Hinata also knew that that type of jutsu consumes a lot of chakra, that's why there aren't that many ninjas that can use it properly.<p>

"What the hell are you doing, give her back to me now" screamed Hinata as she got in her family fighting stance!

As the ninja looked at Hinata he pulled out a kunai and pointed it at a knocked out Venus.

"Who are you and what do you want" she said as she looked at Venus bleeding from the back of the head?

"My mission is simple kill anyone who tries to stop me from getting the girl and for me to take those precious eyes of yours" as he prepared himself to attack.

Just as he threw Venus down, Hinata threw five kunais at her enemy stopping him from hurting Venus more. As she rushed him she used every technique to get him away from Venus. As they both fought in their taijutsu stances both were relentless on being the victor, Hinata countered every blow that the ninja in black threw at her and disarmed him, she was able to land some devastating blows against him making him back up.

"_Damn I should have known she was an excellent fighter, she is married to the future Hokage of the village_ as now he seen his plan was unraveling. Not bad, but this little game is over, he pulled a chord and about one hundred shuriken came flying from every direction from the trees at Hinata and Venus. Hinata prepared herself and used her version of rotation and deflected every single shuriken thrown at her and Venus.

"Impossible do you have eyes in the back of your head" said the ninja? _I have to kill her quickly before the ANBU corps gets here or even worse her husband"_ thought the ninja in black.

This time the ninja rushed Hinata full force, Hinata blocked every blow thrown at her, Hinata then tried to use her Byakugan to seal his chakra hole.

"_She's way better than I thought she was, I better use my time placement jutsu technique and finish her off another time. "_

As he made the hand sign nothing happened.

"I sealed your chakra holes" as Hinata rushed and hit him completely from head to toe. The ninja fell down and started bleeding heavily from the mouth. Hinata came over to him and struck her fingers in his skull pressing some deadly pressure points on his head making him have convulsions as he fell. Hinata went and checked on Venus to make sure he did not hurt her.

"Venus wake up, please wake up" as those were the only words Hinata kept saying to her over and over.

Suddenly Naruto appeared and ran toward his new family. "Are you two alright" he asked with great concern?

"Yes but I hit his pressure points to shut down his body" said Hinata.

Naruto walked over to the ninja laid out before him and tied him up. As Naruto seen that he was conscious and bleeding heavily he whispered to him.

" If there is so much as a hair out of place on those two I'll crush every bone in your body so you will never be able to or breath or eat right for the rest of your life" said Naruto as his anger began to rise.

As the rest of the ninjas came, Sakura rushed over to the injured ninja and noticed that he was bleeding internally as well as external. As Choji, Tenten and Shikamaru checked to make sure Hinata and Venus was okay.

Sakura called over Naruto.

" Naruto, Hinata use her bloodline technique with some kind of pressure points and damaged his heart, liver, lungs and almost every other major organ in his body, his brain is in a state a flux making the organs completely useless. If I haven't got here in time he would be dead, hell he's probably praying for death right now. I never seen anything like this, I would say he has little as twelve hours to live but he will be in so much pain until he pass " said Sakura as she looked at the ninja in black and felt so much pity for him.

Naruto looked at the ninja and wondered if he would have done the same.

"Call Ibiki to question him when he comes to" said Shikamaru as he came by Naruto's side.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru you should be at the council hall with the other politicians" said Choji as he ran toward his friends?

"I saw what happened so I rush to help Hinata" said Shikamaru.

As Venus woke up she felt a knot on the back of her head and Hinata holding her tight. As she saw some ANBU and the med ninjas come get the ninja on the ground she wondered just what happened, Naruto was standing over him and looked angry at the ninja. As she focused a little harder to hear and see, she heard the grown-ups saying that he tried to kidnap her. Venus started to wonder who would want to kidnap an orphan child from the Konoha, especially if she was that child?


	17. Spies,Assassins and the Lost Senju Clan

As Venus woke up she felt a knot on the back of her head.

"Are you alright" said Ino?

"Yeah I should have kept my guard up even if I am in the village that's no excuse for a ninja to be careless" as Venus looked disappointed that she did not remember the number one rule.

"_Tough kid she isn't even mad that she has a bump on her head the size of an orange"_ said Shikamaru.

As more ninjas came to escort the unknown ninja back to the hospital, all eyes were on Hinata for what she did to him.

"I didn't know that she was that capable of such a feat as that" said Tenten.

"I know she has always been a gentle soul but to think she could actually kill someone with her skills is mind blowing" said Lee.

As the group started to leave Tsunade gave Naruto a sign to meet her in private.

"Hinata take Venus home, I will be there shortly "said Naruto.

"You're not coming home with us? Venus needs us Naruto you just can't leave her alone this way" said Hinata angrily!

" I promise this is for her, not a mission or for me to leave you two alone, just to make sure you're safe" as Naruto spoke with compassion in his words.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan, I'm tough so don't worry about me, I'm a ninja now" said Venus sounding brave as she could.

Hinata looked at Venus and almost forgot that she was, as she looked at Venus she wondered how to keep her safe? As Hinata agreed that Naruto should go, she asked some of her friends to help her home.

As they made it home Venus looked at Hinata and could not believe what she overheard, that Hinata tried to kill her assailant.

"Hinata when did you learn those techniques, I thought the Sun-shi Village was the only ones who knew pressure points" said Sakura as she sat on the couch?

"I picked it up when I became a jonin from a friend of that village, she showed me some techniques and scrolls so I mastered them with time and patience" said Hinata as she checked to make sure Venus was alright.

"I don't think you should use that technique anymore Hinata, that ninja was being tortured from the inside so bad I know that he was praying for death" said Sakura as she waited to hear what would be Hinata's response.

"All I wanted to do was keep him down and to make sure he couldn't hurt Venus, he got what he deserved trying to kill or kidnap her " as Hinata started to get mad after Sakura for implying she went too far.

"Where's Naruto I thought he would be by your side since you were attacked" said Tenten as she took a seat next to Hinata

"It was very important for him to leave, I'm a ninja also so I know he must be on call at all the time" replied Hinata.

"Strange if this was an assassination why didn't he just kill the girl right then and there" said Shikamaru? Why did he make you chase him to a secluded area, he knew that there weren't that many ninjas around if he scouted downtown earlier" said Shikamaru?

"I think that he wanted to just kill me since I'm the wife of Naruto now, he probably figures it would drive him crazy or he could have wanted my eyes for the secret of Byakugan" said Hinata?

"If that's the case, he would have killed the girl to make you more emotionally upset and waited for you to come when he left the village, this doesn't add up one bit I'll talk to Naruto tomorrow" said Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>"What's going on, first we have a spy now and assassin" said Tsunade?<p>

"Were not sure until Ibiki talks to him, but what is weird is he went after Venus instead of Hinata or me" said Naruto?

"He probably knew he could not defeat you, so he would take out the next best thing your family" said Tsunade.

"Maybe, but I have the funny feeling that he was after Venus said Naruto. Why not just kill Venus the moment he made contact? She was too much for him to carry, plus he knew that Hinata Byakugan could find him no matter where he went as Naruto kept explaining.

"Why Venus, she's just a genin" said Tsunade?

"Me and Sasuke were just genin said Naruto. I did talk to Ryo and he seemed to not want to talk to me about Venus, it's like he was anxious to leave when I mention her name.

"Ryo is an honorable man a war hero I really truly don't believe he has anything to do with it, but check him out with the rest of the names on the list" as Tsunade began to walk away angry.

"One more thing, I think I know how to flush the spy out of hiding, give me a mission and go into great detail about everything I will be doing but it all will be fake mission" said Naruto.

"I already have a mission for you, you and Hinata will take your squad with Hanabi and Konohamaru to the Land of Waves, and I will come up with the fake mission for you on what to do" as Tsunade continued to walk away.

"_Me and my wife and Venus going on a mission together, talk about family quality time"_ as Naruto started walking and laughing to himself privately.

* * *

><p>As Sakura came to look at the bump on Venus head that Shikamaru mention to her, she could not find one bruise on her head.<p>

"I thought you said she had a bump the size of an orange on her head" said Sakura?

"What are you talking about, are you blind it's right above the back of her neck" said Shikamaru as he looked at Sakura puzzled she didn't see it?

"Go look" she said.

As Shikamaru went to examine her head he could not believe it, nothing was there not a scratch a bruise, nothing to indicate at all she was injured.

"_I know I seen that knot on the back of her head, even Tenten commented on it, what's going on here."_

As Shikamaru kept looking at her to figure out a solution to the vanishing knot on her head? Just as he was going to ask Venus about the bump Naruto walked in.

"Nice house, who knew I had rich friends like this" said Shikamaru as he shook his friend's hand?

Naruto began to laugh" I didn't know I was well off myself" he said.

"Naruto I need to talk to you in private tomorrow, it's about Venus can you come by the Council Hall sometime soon" said Shikamaru?

"Sure I will come as soon as possible, what's this all about" said Naruto as he seen the seriousness on his friend's face?

"Not now go tend to your wife and guest to make sure they are okay," said Shikamaru.

As Venus came up to Naruto to let him know that she was okay, Naruto notice how energize she was and that she did not seem too shook up at all.

"Well since your husband is here we all can leave now, "said Sakura as she got off the couch.

As everyone was leaving Naruto asked Choji and Tenten to stay for another five minutes.

"Is there something we can help you with" said Choji?

"Well I need Tenten for something if you don't mind" said Naruto?

"Sure what is it "she said?

Can you take on a student privately for about an hour a day for a couple of months for someone to learn to use a sword" said Naruto?

"Yes, but after I train my students and it would have to be every other day" said Tenten.

"Good, that will do as Naruto started smiling can you follow me "he said?

As they followed their friend, he called Venus and Hinata. As he gave a bag to Venus, he told her to open it. Venus could not believe her eyes it was the sword she was admiring at the weapon store.

"Tenten will train you to use the sword the right way, I will be coming too, I need to learn how to use my sword also" said Naruto.

Hinata could not understand why Naruto would be going too but she was happy Naruto was thinking of Venus.

"Practice is first thing tomorrow at four p.m. "she said as Tenten was smiling at Venus and Naruto.

As their friend departed Hinata asked Naruto why he would need to go. Naruto went to the weapon storage and showed her the sword Jiraiya left him.

"This old sword it's a relic and you want to practice with this, why not buy a good sword," she said?

"This is a special sword, you'll see," said Naruto.

As the day began Venus could not wait to begin her practice with Choji next. As she washed up and practice her taijutsu with Naruto she could not wait for Leila's cooking.

"Venus I need you to stick closely to Choji for me " said Hinata.

"Hinata she will be fine, she must learn to be a ninja she knows there are risk" said Naruto because he didn't want to make Venus scared or nervous about unknown assailants out to get her around every corner.

Hinata looked at Naruto " risk yes but she can cut down on the unnecessary danger" said Hinata.

"How's your head by the way said Hinata?'

"I'm great never better; I just can't wait to study with my survivalist sensei. We will get to live off the land and see which plants are poisonous and what animals to hunt; this is going to be great "said Venus excitedly.

"Don't overdo it we have to practice with Tenten today remember" said Naruto?

As Venus left she could tell Hinata was still worried about what occurred yesterday.

"_Well at least I can practice with Choji-sensei for today_" said Venus to herself.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked to the hospital, all he could think about is why try to kidnap Venus? Naruto could only remember the conversation he had with Ryo Ochaya, how upset he was when Naruto mentioned Venus. As Naruto walked in the hospital he saw two chunins guarding the unknown assassin.<p>

"Where's Ibiki, did he come yet" said Naruto?

"He left, he said that the assassin would only talk to you" said the chunin.

"Me, when did he say that" said Naruto?

"I think last night as he was being operated on" said the other chunin?

Naruto could not believe his luck that the assassin would talk to him. As he headed into the room where the assassin was handcuffed to the bed, he looked at the sickly looking man. As he walked in Naruto could hardly hold his self-control looking at the man who tried to harm his love ones.

"So Nine Tail Fox have you come to kill me or do you want some answers to your questions" said the assassin?

"Why my wife and the little girl" said Naruto?

Direct approach, I like that, I was paid to kidnap the girl" said the assassin.

"Not to kill my wife" said Naruto?

"No, I wanted the secret of the Byakugan, if I could get the secret of that I would be rich" said the assassin. I thought if I threaten the girl she would make a mistake and it would be easier to capture her" he said.

"What's your name?" Said Naruto.

"You can call me Yoshida the one you want who paid me, I don't have a clue to who he is.

Naruto just looked at the pale assassin.

"The girl was supposed to be killed by someone from another village; they put in the hit for her said Yoshida. But I was to intercept her and bring her back unharmed".

"Which village is that" said Naruto as he hovered over him?

"He wanted me to believe it was the Village Hidden in the Clouds, but he sounded like he was from the Konoha to me" said Yoshida.

"A Leaf ninja? Impossible, if someone wanted her in this village she could have been kidnapped a long time ago" said Naruto?

That's what I thought was so strange, not to kill her but to kidnap a girl. She was more important to this ninja than anything, I could see it in his eyes" said Yoshida.

"What did this ninja look like that gave you this mission" said Naruto?

"I didn't see him he stayed in the shadows the whole time all you could see was those murdering eyes of his said Yoshida. I would watch the girl he isn't the only one who wants her, when I was spying on her, I seen another ninja doing undercover work watching the girl. Go to 2589 Main street you will have all the information you need. It seems that your wife killed me slowly I have about to the end of the day so I'm told" said Yoshida.

"So why help me if you failed on your mission, what about your client?"

"I believe in the legend of peace they said you can bring it, I want to be part of that peace as I leave this world" said Yoshida.

Naruto left his bedside and headed to the address given.

Naruto could not believe this ninja was actually helping him because he thought he was the legend of peace. Naruto looked at the messenger list and decided that he would have Konohamaru spy on the other two messengers while he talked to the politicians. As Naruto approached the address given to him he figured he would have to be careful it could be booby trapped, so he decided to use a clone instead. As he made the clone, it went straight to the room and looked around and came across a file hidden in the kitchen counter. As the clone gave Naruto the file he disappeared, as Naruto looked at the file he seen that many pictures were taken of Venus and Hinata. As he kept looking he came across a picture of Rashyr and Choikam talking. Naruto looked at the picture and wondered why Yoshida left this picture?

_"I better check this out, this still could be a trap to throw me off track"_ thought Naruto.

As he went to see Tsunade first, Naruto ran into Konohamaru.

"You're just the man I needed to see, could you do me a favor" said Naruto?

"Sure what can I do for you" said Konohamaru as he seen the look on Naruto's face?

"I need you do some intelligence work for me on three messengers, but I need complete secrecy on the matter report directly to me" said Naruto.

"Look over these files and documents on the three, tell me what you think about them said Naruto. Watch their movements and behavior, I need to know anything out of the ordinary they do "as Naruto handed the files to Konohamaru.

"Okay but how many times a day do you want me to report to you" said Konohamaru?

"I'll contact you, I know that you have a lot on your mind but this is important, thank you Konohamaru said Naruto.

Naruto almost forgot that he had to meet Shikamaru; lucky for him it was in the same building as Tsunade.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked into the Hokage Hall he went straight to Shikamaru's office.<p>

"It's good to see you Naruto, have a seat" said Shikamaru.

"You needed to see me, does it pertain to Venus" said Naruto?

"Yes it does, I seen that she had a knot on the back of her head the size of an orange when she was struck by that ninja said Shikamaru. The knot disappeared by the time she reached the house and she seemed unfazed by the blow at all."

"I didn't see a knot at all are you sure? It could have been the way she was laying or her head was positioned to make it look that way" said Naruto.

"Very sure even Tenten saw it; I think that Venus has a bloodline trait that runs in some in some foreign village. Her bloodline ability is somehow connected down the Senju lineage; she has the ability to heal fast."

Naruto started to think about Venus match, how much damage she took from Dan and how she only had minor scrapes and bruises. How she can sense chakra and tell the difference between his and the Kyuubi chakra.

"Do you know what village Shikamaru?"

"That's the thing there are three villages that have that unique skill, but they are all extinct that have that bloodline trait" said Shikamaru.

"Extinct how can a village go extinct said Naruto?"

"War, the bloodline died among its ninjas, they were not like the clans of today like the Hyuuga, Uchiha or Nara clans. Our clans make sure that our bloodlines survive by mating with very strong taijutsu or ninjutsu type families, it is very rare that clan members marry someone with poor chakra levels or no lineage of chakra at all like Lee" said Shikamaru.

"Well someone in her family had to have a strong lineage for her to have it like her mother or her father? She just didn't get overnight so there must be something we can do to find out" said Naruto?

"I checked all night in this clan and bloodline book, it tells of every clan ability and bloodline traits throughout the five great nations and smaller villages in complete detail. That's how I came up with what area and clan she may belong to" said Shikamaru.

As Naruto read the paper Shikamaru gave him he saw three clan names from three different villages but shared the same ancestry's ability. The first one was Village of Snakes and the name was Arem clan. The second was The Village of Lakes and the Zuniga clan. The third was The Village Hidden in Resonance and the clan name Kyushu.

"Look in that book and see if some of those clan can sense chakra levels too" said Naruto?

As Shikamaru looked he came across two of the village that possesses it.

"Here it says that The Village of Lakes and The Village hidden in Resonance possess the trait also you're talking about and there is something interesting about the other abilities that I overlooked. It says that their ability also can make genjutsu and kekkai genkai user of eye ability useless when facing them in battle."

"You mean like if Hinata use her Byakugan on the user of that clan she would not be able to see the chakra holes in that person" said Naruto?

"Exactly" said Shikamaru said.

"I heard of the other two villages but The Village Hidden in Resonance never, did the village change its name" said Naruto?

"Yes into the Sound village" as Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

Naruto just stared at Shikamaru and thought instantly of Sasuke who now is the unseen ruler of that land. Naruto thought of Venus and her kekkai genkai and wonder is it just a coincidence that her ability can cancel out the sharigan user eye technique?

Do you think that the one who tried to abduct her is Sasuke" said Naruto?

"It crossed my mind, that's why he wanted her dead so she won't be a threat."

"This ninja didn't want her dead; he wanted to kidnap her" said Naruto as he began to get angry about Venus being in danger.

"He told you this and you believe him why" said Shikamaru?

"Because you know as well as me if he wanted Venus dead all he could have done was to stab her with a kunai and left the village. He told me he wanted the secret to the Byakugan so he could be rich, why lie on his death bed about that."

"Maybe he is trying to throw you off his partner trail by putting you on a new false trail."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Why, do you think that there are two assassins working together" said Naruto?

"Naruto you are considered an excellent shinobi, you have many powerful friends throughout the nations, and do you think that they will only send one assassin to take out a living legend?"

Naruto now started to think he was being duped into following a trail of lies to throw him off. Then the assassin's partner can plan retaliation on Venus and Hinata. But Naruto just could not break that feeling with the pictures that he found of the other ninjas and Ryo Ochaya. He wondered why take a picture of another ninja hiding in the bushes with his face showing?

"I have Konohamaru checking it out maybe he can find something I overlooked" said Naruto?

"Don't worry I will help him out but I will do it so not even Tsunade knows, I need something else to occupy my mind since the rebuilding of the homes on the outskirt of the village" said Shikamaru.

"Here this is a picture of Ryo Ochaya with the messengers under investigation and a picture of an unknown ninja being photographed by my house said Naruto.'

Shikamaru looked at the photos and decided to checkout everything from a-z about the case.

"Thank you Shikamaru for your help but tell Konohamaru, I don't want him to think I don't believe in him" said Naruto.

"You're welcome and I will" said Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>As Naruto came to Tsunade office he could feel like something just wasn't right.<p>

"Naruto I have this mission for you to do, you need to leave the village and go to the Land of Lightening" said Tsunade.

As she handed Naruto the paper he could see that the paper had other agendas for the assignment. Naruto thought that this was a clever idea; they can hear but can't see the truth on the paper. As Tsunade kept talking, Naruto read the whole mission and was shocked that Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru and his squad were chosen to go to the Land of Waves and to dress like villagers. As Naruto started to write in code he began to talk and hand Tsunade a letter.

The letter read: Konohamaru is doing intelligence work on the messenger and politician case, who should get the information? As Tsunade read the letter her only reply was" hand the keys to Shizune she will watch your house".

Naruto looked at Tsunade and thought that she is really good at what she does. As Naruto left Tsunade's office and could only think that he was being overwhelmed on almost everything that was happening in the village.

"_I guess I will be really overwhelmed when I too become the Hokage" _as he began the long walk to the training complex to meet Tenten.

* * *

><p>As Naruto looked at his watch, he could see that he was running late for his training with Tenten. As Naruto approached the training complex, he saw Venus training hard with Tenten.<p>

"She could not wait to start so I went on showed her the basic stance of holding the sword" said Tenten as she looked at the hyperactive little girl.

"You ready for me to show you some moves too" said Tenten?

"No, train her she seems pretty good at the sword" he said as Naruto watched Venus move like the wind.

Tenten could not believe that Naruto cared so much for Venus where he would rather see her undisturbed so she could practice. As Naruto watched her for an hour, all he could think about is who wants her dead and who wants her kidnapped and how will Hinata handle it? Naruto decided after much contemplating that he would keep this secret to himself than to worry Hinata .As Naruto read the rest of the mission he could not believe that Hanabi and Konohamaru were going too, Naruto thought it may be upsetting for the both of them. Naruto looked at the rest of the assignment; he saw that he had only two days to get ready to tell his squad and Hinata that they were leaving the village. Naruto other agenda included to capture the men who were spying and to capture or kill the men who were considered an extreme immediate threat to the village. The second part of the plan was to find and neutralize all threats that were considered a terrorist intimidation to Inari and his village. As Naruto made a hand sign the words changed and disintegrated As Tenten called it a day she was really impressed on Venus persistence to learn to master the sword.

"Tenten, me and my squad have a mission so when we return can you finish giving Venus her training" said Naruto.

"Sure just make sure you don't be late and tell her to keep practicing her techniques "said Tenten.

As Venus walked with her sensei she could tell that he had something on his mind.

"So do you think we can have Hinata cook for us tonight" said Venus.

"Yeah I will ask… Wait what did you say"? Asked Naruto looking at a complete loss about eating Hinata's cooking?

See you were not paying attention, you're not still worried that someone will try to kidnap me again" said Venus?

"No you're going to be a good ninja so you have to be prepared for everything, we have to hurry home I have something to tell everyone" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>As they walk up the drive to the house, they could see through the window Shinji, Shigeru, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Shizune all sitting in the living room. As they walked into the room Hinata looked as though she was about to cry.<p>

"_She knows, I can tell by her body language"_ thought Naruto.

"We got a mission yelled Shinji" smiling uncontrollably at Naruto and Venus.

As Naruto looked around he could tell that something was not right let's head to the basement as Naruto closed the curtains."

As the group left to go into the basement, Hinata and Venus waited for a minute. As Naruto began to make a hand jutsu, he made a clone of everyone from Shinji to Hinata. Naruto told the clones to sit in the living room. Venus could not believe her eyes it was perfection, every clone looked like the original of everyone in the room. As they headed down to the underground room, Naruto walked in the room and closed the door.

"What kind of room is this" asked Shinji?

"It's called an intelligence room, no one can see in here or hear us when the door is closed" said Shigeru.

"_That's why he made the clones of us, to throw them off if someone is watching," _thought Venus.

Hinata could not believe that they were going on a mission and being brief in their own home.

"I need you all to read this mission agenda statistics for the Land of Waves said Shizune."

Naruto knew his mission was different, but he knew his comrades were smart enough to figure out why all the ninjas are needed?

"What rank is this mission" asked Hanabi?

"C-rank mission" said Shizune.

"Why so many ninjas are needed to go on a C-rank mission to open a ninja academy" said Konohamaru?

"Many bandits and rogue ninjas prey on travelers' money for their own income, so we need to eliminate some of these obstacles, that's why you will be dress like villagers to draw them out" said Shizune as she pulled out some clothes some villagers and traveler would wear.

"Undercover work also, this seems like a B-rank mission is there anything else" said Hanabi as she was wondering why all the secrecy?

" Yes you will train the Wave ninja rookie for about two weeks, that will be the jonins job to oversee day to day activities and the chunin and genin will do basic guarding and patrolling said " Shizune."

"Aww man, we don't get to use kick ass jutsu on our enemies" said Shigeru looking upset about his job expectancy?

Everyone started laughing at Shigeru outburst.

"Are there any more questions that need to be answered" asked Shizune?

The higher up ninjas knew that they could not go against the Hokage orders, so they kept quiet.

Naruto looked shocked "someone is watching from the living room, genin stay here, everyone else follows me" he said.

As the group followed Naruto Hinata asked" what's going on"?

"My clone alerted me and disappeared to give me the knowledge that someone is here" said Naruto as he sprinted to the living room.

As they rushed back upstairs they took the back entrance to surprise the stalker.

Hinata used her Byakugan to see who was around "found him, he's hiding above the second floor top of the roof" said Hinata.

All of them prepared to attack the unknown stalker. Each took a stance around the area, Naruto gave a sign to attack, Hinata dove into battle first trying to hit his chakra holes. The ninja looked at Hinata and threw a couple of kunais at her. She blocked the kunais easily and continued the attack. Naruto jump up and punched the ninja, the ninja could not believe he was struck with such a force from a punch. Shizune hit the ninja from the back and kick him a series of times to his head. The ninja looked at all of the ninjas that attack and could see they were the elite ninjas. He decided to use his transportation jutsu.

"Another ninja with this ability? He has to be working with the other" said Naruto as he pulled out his kunais to catch the ninja.

The ninja made the hand sign and vanish before Naruto could use his special technique to catch him.

"Damn, we need him to interrogate him, to know who is he working for," said Naruto?

"Well he left his camera and personal recording devices" said Shizune.

"This could be the break we need to see what village is spying on us" said Hinata.

As they all looked at the equipment and notes, Shizune and Naruto could tell this ninja was working on something totally different.

"This ninja was investigating me and Hinata at home" said Naruto.

"So he is the one who wanted to hurt Venus too" said Hinata?

Naruto shook his head no; "his notes look like they are trying to get a pattern on me and Hinata activities nothing more" said Naruto.

"I'm going to take this to the ANBU corps maybe they can get something out of this" said Shizune?

"Let's check on the genin, please let's not mention this to the genin, they have to mentally get ready for the mission" said Hinata.

"I'll go get them" said Konohamaru as he looked at Hanabi hoping just to see a glimpse that she missed him.

Hanabi just turned her head; she was not ready to be that close to Konohamaru not just yet. As the genin came up with Konohamaru, they looked around to see just what was going on.

"What happened, did someone attack us again" said Venus?

"No a prowler looking to break in the house he got away" said Hanabi.

All three genin looked at Hanabi and wondered if she really thought that they would believe that lie, a burglar that got away from highly trained ninjas .

"Well, Shinju, Shigeru, Hanabi and Konohamaru will walk you home tonight" said Hinata.

Both chunin looked at each other and knew that it was going to be an uncomfortable walk home. As everything checked out to be okay around the house, Shizune decided to take the information straight to the ANBU corps for information about the ninja's equipment.

As Naruto and Hinata walked back in the house they sent Venus upstairs so they could talk.

"What is Tsunade thinking about sending us on a mission after the attack yesterday, we will be open for more attacks on the roads" said Hinata?

"We will be dressed like villagers; we will be fine said Naruto."

"Still, don't you think this is too much for a genin to start out on a mission" said Hinata?

"No less dangerous than what we went through, they have us to protect them so don't worry" said Naruto as he approached his wife and hugged her.

Hinata looked at Naruto and wondered just how he can make her feel so safe with just a few words.

" Lets prepare for the mission, we have two days before we leave the village, lets enjoy the rest of the night together" said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and decided to go outside and watch the stars.

* * *

><p>"Did you get the information I needed about the Nine Tails container" said a shadowy figure with a horrid voice?<p>

"Yes, he is as powerful as they come, I believe that he can defeat anyone who challenges him" said the stalker ninja.

"Do you believe he can defeat me" said the horrid voice.

"Forgive me for being honest but yes, his skills are above Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke, he just don't know it yet" said the stalker ninja.

"So he became that powerful in such a short amount of time, do the Akatsuki members know about his ability to work with the Nine Tail Fox" said the horrid voice?

"No, they believe that he still going on instinct, they also believe it's more rumor of his ability than facts" said the stalker ninja.

"There was another ninja spying at the village said the stalker ninja."

"What about the girl? Is she still at the orphanage, I need her here" said the horrid voice."

" That will be difficult she is staying with that Nine Tails container, the woman who was bribed to give the girl to the other ninjas has been arrested, so things just got a whole lot harder" said the stalker ninja. "

"I need the girl, but don't go near her when Naruto is around, we need to keep him guessing about what our tactics are" said the shadowy figure. "

"What about that unknown ninja? Do you think it's a set-up for us to expose ourselves to see who you are" said the stalker ninja?

"What do you know of this ninja, what is his agenda" said the shadowy voice?

"I don't know? But I saw two of them set-up surveillance post at the training complex and Naruto's house, they seem only to take pictures and notes but I think they are the kidnappers? They both have the same transportation jutsu but one was murdered by Naruto's wife" said the stalker ninja.

"Keep an eye on him and take the girl when you have a chance" said the horrid voice.

"Yes my lord as you wish was his reply. But what about my partner should I inform the one spying on the village or will I need to find someone else? This is a two man team operation" said the stalker ninja.

" Find someone in your clan to help and make sure that your comrade get all the secrets about Naruto whereabouts and activity and find out about those ninjas and who hired them" said the Shadowy figure.

* * *

><p>As the day followed, Venus was more pumped to go on a mission than worry about what happened two days ago. As she rushed down stairs to practice with Naruto, she wanted him to train her to do the clone jutsu he does so much. Naruto agreed and had her practice for an hour before they were called for breakfast. Leila had fixed a big breakfast that the entire family members enjoyed.<p>

"Well I'm off thank you for the breakfast" as Venus rushed to the door at top speed.

Hinata was ready to stop her from leaving, but Naruto slightly put up his hands to say let her be.

"The ANBU corps is watching her, she's safe said Naruto."

As Venus barely got passed the front walkway Shinji and Shigeru were coming up to meet her.

"What's going on why are you two here" said Venus?

"We wanted to know if you want to make up our own style of jutsu scroll like Sakura has, we can give it to the village as a gift like our sensei did" said Shinji as he held a blank scroll.

"That would be great but we are going on a mission, we won't have the time to start one now" said Venus.

"I thought of that, we won't be on guarding and patrolling all day, we can ask our sensei for an hour to improve our skills by ourselves" said Shigeru.

"That's a great idea we will ask him when we come back from training, do you know who the substitute is for today asked Venus. Yeah believe it or not its Shizune, I thought she worked directly for Lady Tsunade" said Shinji?

All three really didn't mind, with a different teacher their ability to learn more than just one jutsu intrigued them all to do better.

* * *

><p>As Hinata and Naruto left the house, they both headed to the hospital to question the ninja one more time. Naruto really did not want Hinata to go but she was so persistence on coming that he knew it was pointless of debating.<p>

"Do you think that was his partner that we fought last night" said Hinata?

"Yes, he used the same clan ability but it was foolish for him to come alone" was Naruto only reply.

"Hinata could tell that Naruto had more on his mission agenda but would not tell her, she always knew because he would not show hardly any emotion or speak when people were around, a dead giveaway. As they entered the hospital Ino met them at the entrance.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you let the ANBU corps handle this? As Ino was still talking to try to make them leave."

"It's important that we speak to him" said Hinata?

"I'll speak with him, he will only talk with me in the room" said Naruto.

Ino looked at the two and realized she had to be honest and hope for the best.

"You can't because he died last night from his injuries" said Ino as she looked at Hinata.

Hinata face froze, she could not believe it she killed the only man that could help them understand why he tried to kidnap Venus. Naruto felt sympathy for the man who passed but relieved that he could not tell Hinata someone else beside him was after Venus.

"We are sending reports out to all major nation on this ninja and cross reference him on all our bingo books from the five nations said Ino. If anything comes up I will contact you a.s.a.p." said Ino.

Hinata looked at Naruto and wondered does he blame her for using deadly force?

"Naruto do you think I was wrong? Now we don't have any clues to get started on why he was after Venus" said Hinata as she looked at her husband?

" You done the right thing, you were by yourself and you had to protect her, you did not know what caliber of a ninja he was, you saved Venus life don't ever forget that" said Naruto.

Hinata felt a little better but she still felt extremely ashamed for taking his life, she knew that she would have to deal with it in time.

* * *

><p>As the three genin were finally finish of Shizune hard training, they all lay on the grass gasping for air and relaxing their muscle.<p>

Just what the hell is her problem? We did basic training, ninjutsu techniques as well as taijutsu and chakra control" said Shigeru as he actually heard some of his bones creak.

Shinji and Venus knew it was rough if Shigeru was complaining like this.

"That was a good practice you all can go home and relax" said Shizune.

"Relax! Like we have a choice, that training workout was too punishing we can barely move our arms and legs" said Venus.

"There will come a time when your whole body will need to go beyond its limit, this is just a taste of what's in store for up and coming genin" said Shizune.

As all three got up they could tell that Shizune wanted complete perfection training to work on their skills and so they did, so they ignored their pains for now.

"Well do you guys want to go to my house to relax and draw the taijutsu skills on the scroll" said Shinji?

Venus started to look a little downhearted; she knew that his parents particularly did not care for her.

"My parents would like to meet you" said Shinji as he grabbed Venus hand.

"Really, I thought they did not care for me" said Venus?

Shinji and Shigeru looked at her strangely and wondered just what made her think that?

"Come on, let's go to my house and work on this scroll" said Shinji.

The three genin walked inside their friend house, Venus was amazed at how many weapons were on the wall of Shinji's home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home I have company" said Shinji yelling so loud that his friends squinted their eyes.

As Shinji's parents came down to greet their guest, they walked up to Venus first and smiled.

"So this is Venus Ochaya, nice to meet you" said Shinji's father.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Urata" said Venus smiling for the first time feeling welcomed.

"I heard about your match with Dan, that you used a combined jutsu to defeat him, I'm impressed" he said.

As he bent down to whisper in her ear" your sensei did the same thing when he was young many times to defeat his enemies, did he teach you that" said Mr. Urata?

"No, you're the second person to ask me that, so did Haruno-sensei" said Venus as she stared at the tall dark haired man.

"That's right you trained with Sakura too? You know your sensei had a big time crush on her, everyone in the village knew he said."

" Now don't go bringing that up you know he's happily married now, leave that in the past " said Mrs. Urata as she walked down the stairs.

Venus could not picture her sensei with someone else besides Hinata, it was too inconceivable.

"Tomorrow is your first missions are you excited" asked Mrs. Urata.

"Definitely, I want to prove myself and Naruto and Hinata and the village that I have what it takes said Venus.

The Urata's smiled at the aspiration she showed to be a great ninja.

"So you're staying with the Uzumaki's I heard, how does that feels staying with them" he said.

Their great, I train with Uzumaki-sensei every morning and we have a delicious breakfast that Leila fixes for us and we converse about the day we will have" said Venus.

"Leila"?

"Our cook, I heard Hinata say she might stay with them permanently said Venus.

Wow, so it's true Naruto came into a lot of money, well you three do what you need to be done, we will be outside if you need us" said Mr. Urata.

Venus could not believe they were this nice, she wondered if it was because of the Uzumaki's or information she shared with them that made them open up their home to her.

As Venus left the house with her friends, she decided to walk home the long way to clear her mind for the big mission for tomorrow morning. All she could think about is that she was going undercover as a villager from the Land of Waves.

"_I can't wait to make the Uzumaki's proud of me"_ Venus said to herself.

As she looked up their stood Hinata smiling" how are your friends doing "she asked?

"We were making a scroll like our sensei" said Venus."

"I kind of figured that all three of you would decide to do that" as Naruto and his friends did at that age said Hinata.

"So why did you decide to meet me here" said Venus?

"Well I figured you like to get the extra nervousness of your mind with the mission coming up? So I decided to walk and talk to you if you had any questions, I could answer them for you" said Hinata.

"Do you think there will be a lot of bandits on the roads? Do you think that I will do a good job? What if I fail on my first mission? Venus had so many questions that she thought she would overwhelmed Hinata with them.

"I have an answer for all of them, one statement said Hinata. Were ninjas of the Konoha, we overcome everything no matter if we succeed or fail" said Hinata. Venus seemed to loosen up after that statement.

"I know why you came here? You were worried about me being attacked again" said Venus.

" I know you're a ninja now but even the best need a hand now and then, your becoming very strong Venus, that's all Naruto talks about, you need to keep getting stronger it doesn't happen overnight remember that" said Hinata.

Venus looked up at Hinata and could tell she thought of her as a true ninja not a little girl anymore, but she still had feelings on protecting her and that made Venus happy knowing someone cared.

"Let's hurry up home and pack we have a big day tomorrow, were leaving at the crack of dawn so you better get a good night sleep" said Hinata as they headed home to begin their adventure together with one step.


	18. The Uzumaki of the Wave Country

As all six were at the gate ready to leave, Shizune came and looked at them.

"You know that you're not walking? Take the horses and head to the Land of Waves" said Shizune.

"Wow were going in style on this mission" said Konohamaru.

"We are supposed to be like a family, all brothers and sisters" said Hanabi as she made it crystal clear that everything was to be taken serious.

As Naruto approached Shizune he only had one thing to say was "watch Ryo Ochaya he is hiding something" he said.

"Are you sure, what is he trying to hide" said Shizune?

"I don't know his game plan but it involves Venus somehow" said Naruto.

"We will keep an eye on him, we also got both reports from Konohamaru and you" said Shizune as she walked Naruto to the carriage.

As all the ninjas got on the carriage to head toward the Land of Waves, Hanabi could not believe she had to be with Konohamaru for up to three weeks or more. Hinata looked around the landscape to see if there was anyone watching them leave.

"Man, this is the very first time I left the village, I can't wait to see a foreign village and its people" said Venus.

" Well we will be working hard in the village, we won't have time to socialize or sight see so do your job assignment and we can go home" said Hanabi as she looked out the window.

"Don't worry Venus this mission won't be that hard with Naruto and me on the case" said Konohamaru.

Hanabi gave a look at that could pierce steel; she didn't like the fact Konohamaru was taking everything so lightly even her.

"Konohamaru do you know any kick ass jutsu you could teach us" said Shinji.

"Watch your language when addressing a senior ninja; show the up most respect genin" as she gave a stare that made Shinji uncomfortable.

All eyes were on Hanabi, she just chewed out a young genin for asking a favor and she seemed only to get madder that everyone was staring at her.

"Is there a problem" asked Hinata?

"Genin should stop being so lightheartedly talkative toward their superiors and missions" said Hanabi.

"Calm down, it's their first mission don't make them nervous by being so malicious toward the genin, let them have a little fun, you know these missions take a toll mentally" said Hinata as she tried to calm her sister.

Hanabi just stared at Hinata and turned her head to look at the landscape going by as she rode in the carriage.

Naruto knew that having both of them here was a mistake, but he knew he could not go tell their business especially since she did not tell Hinata.

"I think this is a chance to tell my story of Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend who was like a brother to me" said Naruto.

Hanabi looked at Naruto and wondered why he was telling the genin about that traitor who's a threat to the entire village.

"Who exactly is he to you beside a childhood friend" said Venus.

"Well to start at the beginning he was a rival that I wanted to surpass. As we trained and went on missions my goal was to be the Hokage of the village and his was to avenge the murder of his whole clan. Someone close to Sasuke that he thought betrayed his family" said Naruto.

"Who" said Shinji?

"His own brother" said Naruto.

Everyone looked at Naruto, Hanabi and Konohamaru could not believe that he was actually telling the genin this story.

"Enough Naruto, these genin don't need to hear about that murderer and traitor to the Konoha" said Hanabi.

"They need to hear this Hanabi for their own sake so they can learn from the past to secure a good future" said Naruto."

"I said don't say another word" as Hanabi started get mad all over again.

"Didn't you just say a lower ninja need to respect a higher up ninja? Those were your exact words, was it not" said Naruto.

Hanabi looked at Naruto and knew that she could not break her own rule after scowling the genins.

"Me and Sasuke competed to be the best at everything, but things went wrong when he saw that I was becoming strong. Sasuke started to wonder what all the training was for if the class clown was showing more promise of being an elite ninja than him. He fought a man called Orochimaru at the chunin exam that cursed him with a mark and promised that he could make him stronger than any ninja alive, but it was all a lie he wanted my best friend body to use for his own agenda. He was going to consume every ability and jutsu of my friend's body. Sasuke would disappear as though he never existed. I pleaded with Sasuke not to go; we fought at the Valley of End. The cursed mark that was given to him increased his strength and his jutsu. He not only defeated me but he could have killed me, but he didn't. I knew that he would go and seek out more power from Orochimaru for vengeance for the murder of his clan. I sought Sasuke out for four years hoping to bring back my comrade to the Konoha, but he was not the same friend as when we were kids. He almost succeeded in not only killing me but Sai and Sakura and the team captain Yamato, he was now the most dangerous man in the five great nations" said Naruto as his voice began to break.

Sasuke had his revenge, he killed his brother. But unknown to him his brother Itachi was actually trying to protect the village and Sasuke. Sasuke drove into madness after he learned the truth and he blamed the village. Itachi was given a horrible choice to make, something that I wish no one will never have to make. The Uchiha were planning on killing everyone in the village, Itachi knew that the whole village would be torn apart and the death would be so great that there would be no village left for either side. Itachi took the mission to destroy the Uchiha clan, he killed them all except Sasuke, and he did not have the courage to kill Sasuke. He saved the village but he was always looked down like a criminal even now, many still believe that there could have been another way; it's always being debated to this day. Sasuke killed so many even the one who gave him power, Sasuke yearned for the power of revenge and he ended up with only hate. We fought about three years ago; he became so powerful that I still was not able to defeat him. He stills hate the village but he knows now that I'm here to protect the village and that the will of fire will be passed down to my students to protect the village. The young will always surpass the ninjas of old, it will be safe from Sasuke's hatred" said Naruto.

His students could not believe the story that was told. They were so stunned about the man name Sasuke and his hatred for their village it ran a chill through their spine.

"So our village had them killed? Couldn't their been another way" said Shigeru?

"That's the thing, what would you do to save lives" said Naruto?

The genin didn't know what to say, they only knew that it was a horrible choice to make, love your friends or avenge your family.

" Don't worry you can make good choices that's why I trained you to have teamwork and to trust your comrades, help each other and trust each other" said Naruto.

Hanabi pulled Naruto aside" why did you tell them about that traitor?"

"They need to be acquainted with these type of choices, if it's too much for them they need a new profession said Naruto. These kids can make the right choices; I know they will be the right choice not only for the village but also for themselves. We must not hide the truth but show it to them, when we conceal things that's when fear set in and we can't have a future in darkness" said Naruto.

Hanabi could see that the genin were thinking seriously about what Naruto said. Then she looked at Konohamaru, she knew that she was not honest with him at all. She decided to talk to him after they rest a bit later on.

* * *

><p>As Konohamaru saw a sight where they could stretch a little, he saw a family cooking on the side of the road.<p>

"Hello stranger heading toward the Land of Waves" said the older gentleman?

"Yes we are, the name is Konohamaru, how many more hours before we reach the border" said Konohamaru?

"You can call me Sinise and you have about 6 more hours just to hit the border" he said as he looked at Konohamaru and his family.

As Naruto stuck his head out the carriage and asked," how much longer to we get to the Great Naruto Bridge?

"Probably two and half to three days" said Sinise.

"Our sensei has a bridge named after him" said Venus?

"Yes, they named it after him on his first mission when he was a genin" said Hinata.

His students could not believe that after his first mission as a genin, he was recognized like that?

"I'm headed that way do you wish to go along with us where resting now but we probably leave in two or three hours said Sinise."

Hinata looked at the man and his family, he probably asked thinking there is safety in numbers. Naruto was about to tell them no when Hinata interrupted him and told them it was all right.

Naruto looked at Hinata " were on a mission we can't body guard his family, if things get rough we will be torn from duty to protect his family" said Naruto.

"We can escort them halfway, and then they can depart from us" said Hinata.

"I think she's right, it's the perfect cover we can have the genin body guard the family and we can take out all of the bandits" said Konohamaru.

" I like that plan too, they will send more bandits because of so many of us we can decrease them in one day's work instead of finding them one by one" said Hanabi.

Naruto did not like that plan at all, he knew Hinata wanted to protect the family not use them as bait. As he saw the man playing with his three daughters, Naruto knew that if he were on the road alone they would kill the whole family. As Naruto walked over to talk to Sinise, Sinise's wife appeared from her carriage.

"Thank you for coming with us we have family and business in the south of the Land of Waves, we will be in your debt" said Sinise's wife.

Naruto smiled and bowed and headed back to his carriage.

As Hanabi and Konohamaru were cooking instant meals for the rest, Hanabi could not stop looking at Konohamaru.

"We need to talk about us" said Hanabi.

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi and wondered if she was sincere or just wanted to argue?

"Sure do you want to take a five minute walk" said Konohamaru?

Hanabi for the first time in a week smiled, she started to feel like her old self again. As the meals were done and handed out, Konohamaru and Hanabi walked away to be alone.

"What's going on with those two" said Hinata?

Naruto just looked up at the sky.

"She's probably in love, Konohamaru is so handsome in so many ways" said Venus.

All eyes were on Venus, especially Hinata.

"Is that so, I think we need to have a talk when we reach the Land of Waves" said Hinata.

Shinji and Shigeru just laughed until Hinata and Venus gave the look of death at the boys.

"Naruto I need to talk to you over there by the carriage, genin watch over everything until I get back" said Hinata.

"What's going on with the two of them" said Hinata?

"Hinata and Konohamaru must work out their own problems instead of us poking our noses in their business" said Naruto.

"Do you think it's a passing fling between the two" whispered Hinata?

Naruto knew anyway he answered would probe for more questions on the subject.

"Maybe you should ask Hanabi, she knows better than me" said Naruto.

Hinata knew that Naruto was right; she was so excited to see someone interested in her little sister and especially if it was Konohamaru. Hinata knew that almost none of the other ninjas could deal with Hanabi; she was overbearing, pushy, and sometimes distant to anyone who did not meet her standards as a ninja.

"I know that look and you want let it go, ask her in private, I'm sure she will be more than ecstatic to tell you" said Naruto.

"Just remember she is scared of having feelings for Konohamaru, you must know that" said Naruto. "

Hinata could not understand the statement that came out of his mouth, then it hit her, "Hyuuga tradition" that ran across her mind.

"Well we are ready to leave, how about you" yelled out Sinise?

"Yes were ready too, my family name is Auyda, Naruto Auyda" he said.

"That's my wife and those over there are my siblings" said Naruto.

"I'm Sinise Tsubasa and those are my three daughters, Kyanne, Misuka, Yanique, ages 19, 18, 13 said Sinise."

As they all got in their carriages, both were anxious to get on the road and to their destination.

"Man, Sinise has some nice looking daughters and one of them like Konohamaru, she asked me about him" said Shinji.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow on the mention of Konohamaru name. "Yeah, like what about Yanique, she is gorgeous and she likes me" said Shinji.

Now Venus raised an eyebrow, she seemed kind of upset when she heard what he said.

"So what is this girl name that like Konohamaru" said Hanabi?

"Kyanne, she the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" said Shinji. I have to tell Konohamaru the message she gave me before I forget.

"Yeah, she makes me want to be older and she makes you lose your breath and make a heart skip a beat four times" said Shigeru.

"I wonder what the three of them are doing topside of the carriage? I mean at least Hinata could be in here with us "said Shigeru."

"They are doing surveillance of the land to get an idea of how the bandits may attack said Hanabi. This girl who likes Konohamaru what message did she want you to pass to him?"

"I can't tell you that it's private and met only for his ears" said Shinji.

"Remember what I said about chain of command? Your lower ninjas if I ask you to do something, you do it no questions asked" said Hanabi.

Shinji didn't know what to do it was a personal message for Konohamaru and he didn't want to give up any information up for Hanabi personal gain.

"You're right I will tell my superior ninja what she said, as Shinji stood up. Konohamaru I have a message for you, someone wants me to pass on a private message for your ears only" as Shinji yelled so loud the next carriage looked over at him.

"Do you have to be so got damn loud, what's the message that's so important to blow out my eardrums?" Yelled Konohamaru.

"Put your head down so I can whisper it to you" said Shinji.

As Shinji started to talk in Konohamaru ear, Konohamaru eyes went as big as plates. Then he started to laugh at what was being told to him. Hanabi looked at Shinji and thought that was clever of him, he followed the rules and he kept a secret that was told to him. If she weren't so angry with him she would have congratulated him on it. Konohamaru looked at Hanabi and smiled.

"That message wasn't important that it could have waited Shinji" said Konohamaru.

"For a brief minute Hanabi knew that he was the one that belonged in her life.

"I see that Naruto trained you well, I will have to keep an eye on you in the future" said Hanabi as she smiled at Shinji.

Shinji did not know what to think she barely talked to them and she seemed to hate everything they did more, but he smiled backed to be friendly.

Venus and Shigeru laughed at the way Hanabi got out smarted by a genin, they knew that she underestimated him and she paid the cost.

"Tell you what genins, I'll show you a new move the next time we stop" said Hanabi. All three looked at each other and could not believe it; she was actually smiling and wanted to do this on her own accord.

As Konohamaru looked around he could tell that Naruto was more nervous than Hinata. As Hinata looked around to see up ahead, she could tell that someone was up ahead looking at them.

"We need to be very careful ahead there seems to be someone just standing there not doing anything at all" said Hinata.

"Should we tell the genin to be prepared for battle or we could just go to take him out if he seems like a dangerous threat" said Konohamaru?

"Tell you what I'm going to take one of the horses up ahead scout the area, if I'm attacked Hinata will be able to tell you and you can join in the battle" said Naruto.

"Should we warn the carriage next to us?"

"No if they know they will detour and the bandits will split up making our job harder to do, just make sure everyone stays calm so I can figure out if he is friend or foe" said Naruto?

As Konohamaru told them inside the carriage to be prepared he asked Hanabi to make sure she keep a good eye on the genin if something happens. As Konohamaru stopped the carriage, Naruto jumped off and released one of the horses from the carriage and sped off ahead.

"Is there something wrong up ahead" said Sinise?

"No, he wants to make sure that there is a safe way where we can go and not run into bandits, we have children here he is just being over protective" said Hinata.

"Well there is nothing wrong with being too cautious, I'm the same way should we wait for Naruto to come back?"

"No I'm pretty sure it's just his nerves, we can keep moving just stay next to us and you will be fine" said Hinata.

"He has a brave wife; she has nerves of steel she didn't even look frighten at all" said Kyanne.

As Naruto return he looked at Konohamaru and Hinata.

"We may have trouble up ahead there was no one there but I see signs of footprints everywhere this is our chance to take them out. Prepare the genin and you two go for the ones who look extremely strong and let the genins take out the weak."

As Naruto tied the horses together again he knew it would be sooner or later they would appear.

As Hinata gave instructions to her squad she knew that all personal feelings had to disappear on the battlefield. As she looked in the back suitcase she saw Naruto brought that old sword which made her angry.

_"Bringing and antique sword to a battle what is he thinking"_ said Hinata to herself.

As Naruto saw she was looking in the suitcase he asked for his sword and Jiraiya summoning scroll.

"Why did you bring those two things, an ancient sword and a summoning scroll" said Hinata?

"You'll see" said Naruto?

"They are here about forty or forty-five, we are seriously outnumbered here everyone prepare yourselves" said Hinata.

As they approached the valley Naruto looked all around to make sure that an ambush would not take them by surprise. Suddenly three arrows hit Sinise's carriage and three bandits rushed and broke off Sinise's wheel also. As the three bandits ran to try to get into Sinise's carriage Konohamaru gave the order to attack the bandits. The genin rushed right out and attacked the three. Venus used her beginner sword and drove one away. Shinji formed his jutsu and use the Water Style jutsu and drove off the other two with it.

"Their ninjas kill all of them" one yelled.

As all the bandits rushed, squad nine with Konohamaru and the Hyuuga sisters they attacked them head on. Shigeru was for some reason excited and rushed the biggest one first. As Shigeru use his speed he unarmed him and was able to use a combination of kicks that Sakura showed him flawlessly on the bandit that was easily three times his own weight and height . As Naruto looked at Shigeru he could not believe his eyes, he was not afraid anymore as more approached him he unarmed them with perfect execution that made Konohamaru and Hanabi take notice of the young genin. As Venus started to move six bandits surrounded her with swords. As Venus drew her sword she waited for them to make a move, one came at her she ducked and she hit his artery in his arm slowing that ninja down. As all the bandits looked at her they all decided to rush her at once. Hinata ran to help Venus but she stopped. Venus got into her stance that Naruto showed her and used her sword and cut all five with blinding speed and accuracy that the other bandits decided to stay away from her. Hinata looked at Venus and felt so proud of her that she knew that she a true ninja through body and spirit.

As Konohamaru was next to Hanabi fighting he said "Naruto's genin are making us look bad I only defeated two what about you Hanabi?"

"I defeated three we better get our asses into gear, I would hate for them to go back to the village and say they defeated more than us" said Hanabi.

Konohamaru agreed with her as they decided to move it up another notch.

As the battle continued, Naruto decided to end it quick.

"Everyone behind me" he screamed!

As they all jumped behind him Naruto pulled out his sword. The genin knew what was coming next, but the rest thought what can that relic of a sword do?

"_**Kyuubi**__** Razor Wind Disaster**_ " yelled Naruto.

As a red wind of chakra dashed out from the sword it literally tore almost everything like a razor in its path, all the bandits that were hit with it fell down in agony as they were severely cut. Hanabi and Hinata looked at Naruto and wondered why would he create something so deadly that can kill in such a violent way? Konohamaru looked at the bodies lying all over the place no one was dead but they were hurt enough not to run away.

"I didn't mean to hurt them like that; I still can't control all of the chakra that comes through the sword. Everyone check on Sinise and his family, Hinata, Konohamaru and Hanabi check on the bandits" said Naruto.

"What should we do" ask Shinji?

"Shinji come with me, Venus and Shigeru look out for more bandits just in case, I count thirty-nine bodies that means that six are still around somewhere.

"Shinji how much medical training do you know about treating the injured" said Naruto?

"Not much only what I read that's all, but I'll help them."

"Don't worry I will be right next to you."

As Naruto and his squad patch up the bandits they were suddenly surrounded by five ninjas coming from all over. The ninja looked at the genin and halted their attack.

As Sinise got out of the carriage he looked at the ninjas.

"What took you so damn long to get here; the other ninjas you hired ran off and left me and my family here to die. If it wasn't for these ninjas we would be dead. I refuse to pay you for a job you can't do. You damn Uzumaki's aren't worth a yen, everyone told me not to hire you but I didn't listen. I'm giving the money to them" as he pointed to Naruto and his squad.

"Naruto they have your last name do you think they are related to you" said Konohamaru?

Naruto only shook his head as to say no.

"Are there bounties on these bandits in this area" said Naruto?

"Yes and by the looks of it you will come into a substantial amount it's about three miles down you can take that road to reach it."

"Tell you what, we will split the bounty if you can run them into town" said Naruto.

"That maybe too generous, we did all the hard work" said Hanabi as she looked at the red haired ninjas.

"There are only seven of us do you think we have the time to escort all of them? Technically we haven't reached the border where we were hired to protect, so this could have been a freebie at our expense. Plus do you really want to see them die even if they are thieves and killer" said Naruto?

Hanabi hated being proved wrong on missions, but even she did not want to see them die in the valley.

* * *

><p>As the ninja came up to Naruto and stared at him he asked have they ever met somewhere before?<p>

Naruto shook his head no.

"Well we accept your terms, we shall split it fifty-fifty. You and Sinise can stay at Uzumaki manor for the night, it's too dangerous to leave at twilight no matter how good you are" said the ninja.

"These are my brothers Koji, Hiroko and I'm Seiji Uzumaki, the other two are hired hands."

"I'm Naruto Auyda and that's my wife and siblings.

The Uzumaki brothers kept staring at Naruto as if they knew him and could not place the face; Koji looked at Hinata and could tell that she was of the Hyuuga clan but did not say anything about it.

"I have two sisters that will show you to your rooms when you reach the estate, Koji will lead the way. I'm calling for more ninjas to help me with the escort of the bandits, I will bring back your half with a receipt" said Seiji.

"I refuse to pay them a yen more, I will ride and pay for you to be my escort you were brilliant and so were the children. They looked better than the adults if you don't mind me saying so" said Sinise.

"Yes they are real good even I was impressed" said Hinata.

"So do you mind if we tag along with you again? We are supposed to meet an Inari a politician there, we can pay you extra to go out of your way a little" said Sinise.

"Won't the Uzumaki's be angry with you" said Naruto?

"They already put my family at risk by hiring outside ninjas who fled in fear of coming here, I need a strong type like your squad that I can depend on" he said.

Naruto explained that only the Hokage could issue out orders so he would have to stay with the Uzumaki's for now.

"Well do you think that we can still ride together in the morning?"

"Yes" said Hinata.

Naruto looked at her and wondered what was she thinking

"We were hired by Inari to get rid of bandits and to protect the innocents on the road so you can come with us but you will have to pay the Uzumakis to tag along with you. We can't be personal bodyguards on the road" said Hinata.

"Great lets head to the Uzumaki Estate and have a great dinner" said Sinise.

As they headed through the gate Naruto could tell that the estate was once a beautiful place to stay. As Naruto looked around in the carriage he saw a beautiful older lady dressed in a ninja uniform with a reddish-brown hair that was to her back.

"Wow she's pretty said Konohamaru who could not take his eyes off her. Hinata nudge Konohamaru in the ribs that made him cough hard. As she looked at him to make him squirm painfully

As the female ninja walked over to the carriage her eyes were directly on Naruto.

"Impossible it just can't be possible" as she continued to stare at Naruto."

'You see it too don't you Cammie" said Koji?

"Are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" said Cammie as she walked up to the carriage?

All eyes locked on Naruto even Venus did not know what to say.

"Tell me the truth are you their child" asked Cammie?

Naruto looked at both of his relatives and said "yes".

Cammie covered her mouth and started to cry softly.

"My dear, dear Nephew I thought you perished when the Kyuubi attacked the Konoha, we heard rumors of her pregnancy but we were told by our older brother she died pregnant. We asked for the body of Kushina but they said it could not be found. We always wondered if you were that Uzumaki from our family for years we wanted to know but when we talked to Danzo he said that you were the son of someone else who passed" said Cammie.

"Come on in we shall explain everything to you" said Koji.

As they walked in the mansion even though it was run down it still looked nice. As Naruto and Hinata looked around they came upon some pictures of family members that hung in the study. Venus noticed that one picture was covered up completely.

Cammie notice that Venus was staring at the covered up pictured.

"It's a picture of Naruto's mother Kushina "said Cammie.

Naruto walked over to take a look at his mother, as he removed the cover he seen just what she look like as a young girl.

"Let me start from the beginning about your mother, she was the loudest, rudest, most hyper-active talented ninja of the family. She was very skilled at a lot of jutsu's at an early age, her best one was the clone jutsu. When she was nine years old our father decided to send her to learn at the Leaf village. Later that year we were going to take the chunin exam. It was Seiji, Koji and I. We were all teamed up together to take it at The Village Hidden in the Mist. It was the most gruesome test that I ever took in my life, but Kushina was actually enjoying herself as if she was at a carnival. We ran into some tough ninjas from the Land of Lightening, these ninjas were on the verge of killing us when Naruto's father appeared. I thought this little short runt what could he do? He made me eat those words as he took out the Lightening ninjas with great skills, skills that I still haven't seen since I got older. That started the friendship of your mother and father. Your mother and father made chunin why I was still a genin our father was so proud that Kushina got promoted.

Our clan was considered the pride of The Land of Waves no one dared tried robbing or killing in our land without us coming for them. The feudal lord had always chosen our clan for all missions if it was big or small we were his favorite among all the clans. As your mother got older she wasn't the tomboy she used to be, she became one of the most beautiful women in the land. The feudal lord decided that he wanted to take her as a wife so he came and asked our father for her hand in marriage. Kushina was promised to the feudal lord of the land. She decided that she wanted to be with Minato so she abandoned her post as protector of the land to be Minato's wife. As her abandonment of the clan and the refusal to marry the feudal lord put us on his bad side of his wrath. We were no longer the favorite among clans, some clans that were not as good as us were chosen before us. Your grandfather had to banish your mother for life for her betrayal from this land and family. Your father was listed in our bingo book to be killed, but your father was a great ninja no one wanted to take the bounty. Our father did not want Kushina to leave the Land of Waves but he was not given a choice at all it was our code that made her unwanted here at this estate. We suffered ever since your mother left and now her son of all people has returned" said Cammie as she wiped away her tears.

"My mother, can I see where she slept and played" said Naruto?

"Sure do you want your squad to rest awhile as I show you your heritage of the Uzumaki Estate" said Koji?

"Wait, can I come also me and Hinata would like to be with Uzumaki-sensei as well" said Venus?

Cammie and Koji looked at Venus and wondered just why a genin was stepping out of line with a superior ninjas around.

"Sure you two can come if you like, but Venus afterwards you need to train with Shinji and Shigeru. Shinji, Shigeru is there anything you need to take care of? But you are welcome to come also if you like" said Naruto?

"Do you always treat your subordinates with such respect on things of this matter" said Cammie?

"I treat them like my family" said Naruto.

His whole squad smiled from his answer even Hanabi felt a warm sensation of his reply.

As Koji and Cammie looked at each other they decided it was better if they showed their new nephew the room of his mother.

As they came through the room, Naruto looked around and saw that it was still looked in good condition. He came across the room when he saw a pair of golden colored kunais that shined as he approached. Naruto could tell soon as he walked up that it was a pair similar to his.

"Your father gave her those kunais after he learn a new jutsu" said Koji.

"Yes I remember, he learned a jutsu the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ which everyone thought was impossible except your mother" said Cammie.

As he looked at the kunais he picked them up very carefully and thought he was actually holding something that his parents once held in their own hands. Hinata looked at Naruto he had a look that she had never before seen before it looked as though he wanted to cry.

"So tell me why do you stay here if the feudal lord won't use you? I mean some clans are allowed to leave when their owner of the land refuse to use them" said Hinata?

" Well the Uzumakis' have been on this land for at least 3 generations, to up and leave our land would show that we could not be trusted or that our skills are not on the level of the other clans abilities in this country" said Koji.

"I will leave you to look around your mother's room genin follow me I have a room waiting for you down the hall" said Cammie as she wouldn't make eye contact with lesser ninjas.

* * *

><p>As the genin followed their host they left Naruto and Hinata alone to their thoughts on the subject of Naruto's mother side of the family. As the genin entered the room they could tell no one had been there in a very long time. Cammie and Koji pointed inside the room with their fingers and did not say one word to the genins. As they walked in Koji slammed the door and him and his sister left them to be alone.<p>

"Man they are so rude, Uzumaki-sensei definitely doesn't get his manners from them I hope" said Shinji?

"Yeah I know they barely made any eye contact or conversation with us at all? It was like they thought of us as worthless ninjas" said Shinji.

Shigeru agreed and really did not care for his teacher's relatives at all.

* * *

><p>"Cammie go get the rest of the family here for an emergency meeting, we finally have an Uzumaki that can turn the table for us, and we are going to be the clan of the future in the Wave country again. Go get our father from the village, he needs to meet his grandson" said Koji.<p> 


	19. Chi Uzumaki Diary on Naruto

As the Uzumaki clan gathered on the outskirts of the mansion of their estate to talk about Naruto they all wondered what was to happen to him.

"So what do we do? He is an innocent and if we attack him he could kill at least over a third of us "said a younger Uzumaki.

"Fool we don't need to kill him, we need him" said the leader of the Uzumaki clan.

It was Naruto grandfather Enzo Uzumaki. He was in his seventies but he was still built like someone in his thirties. He had very stern eyes and a scowl that showed that he was only about serious matters only.

"But you said that and Uzumaki that abandon the clan and our land to protect another village must be killed on sight" said another clan member.

"True but his mother left our village but it was asked by both villages for her to go the Leaf village for a special mission even I wasn't aware of her mission but she was to return back to our village but refused. So his appearance is up to interpretation of what can be done to him. I talked to Seiji he said he used a jutsu that took out about thirty bandits, just think if we had him in our clan? We would be able to up rise against the feudal lord himself, leaving our clan to take over the land."

"Father I noticed that the female older ninja was wearing a wedding band and so was he, I think that she is from the Hyuuga clan from the Konoha" said Seiji?

"Just think if they have children with that ability the Uzumaki clan will definitely be unstoppable, every nation will seek us out for military use and we can charge what we like" said Enzo as he smiled about having a Hyuuga in the clan.

"But father we don't know that he would even consider leaving his home and family, plus if he finds out that we banished his mother and put her in the bingo book he would probably try and kill us" said Cammie as she thought about what her baby sister would think if she knew her family was trying to use her son as a weapon?

"Yes father let's just welcome back our sister child and build a relationship with him, I want to get to know my nephew and all the things he done till now" said Koji as he wanted peace among the family.

"Weak minded simpleton, we finally have a chance for revenge and you want to hear his stories on war victories, he is the perfect weapon for the revival of our clan. A lot of nations heard the story of him being the legend of peace, this will further aids us when we have our vengeance on the one who doomed us to this miserable existence" said Enzo.

Cammie felt the same as Koji; she wanted Naruto to meet his family. She had always dreamed of her and Kushina siblings growing up together learning jutsu's techniques together and protecting each other. She also thought of Koji two younger sons also who were Naruto's cousins to cherish Kushina's child, she wanted Naruto to be part of the family not as a weapon.

" We shall all keep quiet about his mother in the bingo book, we will make this a gracious stay and invite him back to discuss him accepting his rightful birth right in this family" said Enzo.

"Father do you really think he would consider leaving his home to return to the family that banished his mother in this country" said Seiji as he was hoping to persuade his father to let Naruto leave in peace?

"I'll explain it to him about honor and duty; he must know that it was done to protect the unity and the continuance of the clan way of life. If it's true that he is married to a Hyuuga clan member he will understand all too well "said Enzo.

As the Uzumaki clan members left the meeting Koji and his two sons and Cammie and her children stayed together talking to each other.

"Do you think what we are doing is right? We lost a brother and a sister do we have to lose Kushina's child too" said Koji?

"What do you mean lose he just got back said Koji's son Jevon?

" If he doesn't accept he will be listed in the bingo book of our clan, but if he accepts he will be used by our father and I know that he will attack the feudal lord for disgracing our clan the way he did even I wanted revenge against the feudal lord for this travesty said Koji. That's why I told father, now I'm not so sure of using Naruto, he's the last thing connected to Kushina in this world and I betrayed her."

"So we must convince him to accept our offer or it's the other outcome, we will have to kill him" said Cammie as she had a hurt sound in her voice?

* * *

><p>As the genin cleaned up the room they could not believe they were giving such a dusty room that looks like no one slept there in years.<p>

"Talk about Wave country hospitality they did not even ask if we were thirsty or hungry, man these people suck at this mansion" said Shigeru.

As Shinji and Shigeru complained about the conditions of the room, Venus stood their looking around, as something was wrong with the room.

"Hey Venus why are you looking like that? You sick or something" said Shigeru?

"You don't feel that weird chakra coming from this room somewhere" said Venus?

"What weird chakra? I don't feel anything at all, it's just your nerves after the battle, you have battle anxiety that you have to get rid of" said Shinji.

" No that's not it at all it's a weak signature in this room hiding somewhere over by that dresser, help me look over there for this signature" said Venus?

"We don't even know what you're talking about, now you want us to look for something we have no idea what it looks like" said Shigeru?

"Just help her look by the dresser" said Shinji hoping to calm down Venus anxiety.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Venus took a tour outside Enzo himself greeted them. Naruto looked at the older man and thought he keeps himself in shape for someone who is near his seventies. As he asked to talk to Naruto in private, Hinata bowed and walked away so they could speak.<p>

"So they tell me you are my third eldest grandson? I finally get to meet my little Kushina's son said Enzo. I'm pretty sure that you have a lot of questions that need to be answered."

"Why banish my mother for life? If you heard of an Uzumaki from the Konoha why not check into it further? Danzo is the one who could never be trusted, he tried to seize power from the fifth Hokage when she was injured" said Naruto.

"We had no idea that Danzo was this type of man you speak of, we knew only that he was an elder of the village that was trusted, why shouldn't we believe him said Enzo? Your mother left our clan, you should know that when you belong to a clan that they're rules and consequences toward the actions that you make. The consequences for a missing ninja is death, but don't you think banishment was better than the other outcome" as Enzo lied to Naruto about his mother punishment?

Naruto knew that Enzo was right on everything especially about Danzo and banishment. As Naruto walked with his grandfather he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time contentment. As they talked for about an hour Enzo could tell that Naruto was a strong ninja and that he was someone he needed in the clan.

"You know that you don't belong in the Konoha, you belong here with your clan? They have no jurisdiction over you since you're a clan member from the Land of Waves" said Enzo?

" What are you getting at" said Naruto as he didn't like the way the conversation was heading?

" Come back to your clan and family, let us welcome home the child of Kushina with open arms and heart. Your mother would have wanted it that way" said Enzo as he was now using his daughter's name to make Naruto emotional.

" What about my father, I heard he was in your bingo book" said Naruto?

" True he was, but like I said tradition it was nothing personal at all. He married my daughter without permission and she abandoned the clan when she was only supposed to go the Leaf village for a special mission and return. We did everything and more to not have it so strict, she was my daughter so we put the bounty on him and not her. We knew no one would seek out the bounty on him "said Enzo as he could tell Naruto was at a vulnerable state right now.

Naruto looked at Enzo and wondered if he was sincere, he knew about his father abilities but he only heard about his mother's ability through Koji and Cammie. Naruto thought that Enzo must have been put in a situation that was unbearable and that was the only solution he could come up with so both his father and mother could live in peace.

" Like you said if I leave the Konoha I will be branded as a missing ninja, plus I'm suppose to be made the Hokage of the village by Tsunade someday, I can't let her down" said Naruto.

" Hokage, that's impressive but with your skills I'm pretty sure that the Land of Waves may except you as more than a Hokage if you would make this your residence. Just think about it and you may like it here, just on your way back from your mission tell me if you considered it" said Enzo?

As the two of them walked away talking, Konohamaru and Hanabi looked at the two and was glad Naruto had found his relatives in the Land of Waves.

* * *

><p>As the genin was tearing up the room looking for something they could not see. Venus could not be persuaded that it was all her imagination.<p>

" Give it up there nothing here" said Shigeru as he stopped searching.

" Uzumaki-sensei told me I could sense chakra and that I will have to work on it, but it's different than ours I can feel it" said Venus.

" Okay, concentrate your chakra on the sole of your feet, blank out everything and use your chakra to find it" said Shigeru.

As Venus did what was told, she closed her eyes and released chakra through her feet to find the signature. Venus started to twitch and walked exactly where she thought the signature was coming from.

" I feel it here, it's strange but I think I know why we can't see it, be quiet for one minute" said Venus.

As Venus stood their she started moving her hands to make certain signs and when she finished the side of the dresser draw open to reveal a secret compartment containing a couple of diaries.

" How did you know how to make the signs to reveal that compartment" said Shigeru?

"I copied the chakra signature flow and it revealed itself" said Venus.

" What you did is on a ANBU dark root level of intelligence work of espionage" said Shinji looking totally impressed at what she accomplished.

" It's a diary of a man named Chi Uzumaki, think we should read it" said Shigeru?

They all did not want to but the thought of what happened in this Uzumakis' life intrigued them to read it.

June 17

"I finally made a jonin, my siblings Koji, Seiji, Cammie and Nodoka are proud of me. Since Kushina was the first to make jonin over all of us first and me the second. It's funny I'm the oldest and I made jonin a year later than my baby sister. Boy, she is rude always talking about she will one day make the Hokage of our country, I never could believe that she is my sister with so much stamina and that big mouth of hers but I love her with all my heart.

August 21

My father came to me with a mission; Kushina had refused to marry the feudal lord and ran off with her friend from the Konoha. I was supposed to bring back my sister and if at all possible kill Minato Namikaze.

August 23

I finally caught up with the two as I attacked Minato he totally overwhelmed me, I could see that he was about to strike me dead. But my sisters intervened and saved my life. What kind of man did she marry? When I first met him he seemed like a real knucklehead but I liked him, but when we fought he looked as though he had an evil vicious demon that consumed him in the battle. My sister told me that they were married and that she was moving away from the Land of Waves, she told me to ask for father's forgiveness. As she kissed me good-bye, for the first time I started to cry I would never see my baby sister in life again because of our father and I knew it in my heart.

August 27

As I made it back to the village my father is there waiting for me to bring back Kushina. I told him that she is now married and moved to the Konoha. It looked like my own father was ready to kill me without a single thought because I failed in my mission. He called me a worthless ninja that needed to be demoted back to a genin. As he talked to the feudal lord's council with me by his side. Our own father gave the order to have Kushina put into the bingo book and to have her assassinated by our top ninjas. The feudal lord council member tried to talk my father out of it saying that she should just be banished and that we should tell the feudal lord that she was no longer part of the Uzumaki clan. But father thought it would show loyalty to the feudal lord.

August 31

The feudal lord is angry with our father not about Kushina being married but of the order to have her assassinated. It seems our father never thought that the feudal lords friendship to my sister was that great, now the feudal lord wondered about all of the assassinations that he was told was necessary for peace. I'm happy to have a feudal lord as him, he cares about our nation and he truly loved my sister, he wanted her happy from the bottom of his heart even if it wasn't with him.

September 5

The feudal lord had a meeting with the Uzumaki clan leaders today. He said he would no longer use our services for any political matter or policing the land. We are now considered nothing more than bodyguards and messengers. Our father is furious, he tells everyone that Kushina is the true blame for their decline in the eyes of the feudal lord and the bounty stills stands. I'm forced to be quiet about the feudal lord's anger toward my father; father believes that if Kushina was an obedient daughter and ninja we would still be the cream of the crop.

"Wow skip ahead and see if we see our sensei's name" said Shinji.

" Okay two year later" said Venus.

October 15

I heard disturbing rumors that the Nine Tail Fox had attacked the Konoha and that Minato and Kushina have perished in the attack. I ran and told my father of the news of his baby girl's death. My father actually smiled at the news, I hate this man for everything he stands for. He orders me to bring back the baby that she supposed to had, his name is Naruto. I have another nephew; I can't wait to tell Cammie of the news. My father does not want anyone to know of the child's birth yet, which is strange to me. He sends me to retrieve my nephew, I can't wait to see Kushina's child.

October 18

As they brought out my nephew, I can't believe that he has almost all of his father features; I began to cry this is all I have left of Kushina. As I'm about to leave with the child, I'm stopped by the third Hokage and Jiraiya. They say they know of the plans to have Naruto killed by my father and that the baby is not going anywhere. I'm horrified my father would never have a baby murdered because of his hatred for Kushina and Minato. As I read the letter of the assassin that was caught, he was to attack me on the road and one of his comrades was to kill the child. The letter also states that Kushina's body is to be delivered to the feudal lord. I knew that I had to think fast; I begged the third Hokage and Jiraiya to take care of my nephew from my father clutches. I asked them to send a letter that states that Naruto died from the attack. The third Hokage included in the plans a man named Danzo who is a friend of my father to go along with the coupe. I refuse to bring my sister body back home to a mad man like him. When Naruto gets older they will show him where his mother is buried, I pray that he never meets his grandfather. I pray my brothers and sisters forgive me for deceiving them but I can't let Kushina's child suffer such hatred from his own grandfather, I pray that Naruto forgives me but this is for the best. I hope he has a wonderful life away from evil people.

"I can't believe this we have to tell Uzumaki-sensei about this" said Venus!

"Wait there are a couple of more books, get the last one" said Shinji as he pointed to the red book.

August 8

I see Naruto he just became a genin he's eleven now, I can't help myself and I go talk to him while he's eating ramen. He looks sad but he sees me and smiles, I ask him what's wrong? He looks at me strange like it's odd for someone to come and talk to him but he begins to talk to me. He's afraid that he won't be a great ninja and that this girl that he likes will always hate him. Every word that comes out his mouth is sadness but he has this remarkable way of not letting the pressure crush his spirit. I tell him that a ninja is only considered great when he protects everyone and have an undeniable love for them, thats what makes a ninja great. No taijutsu, no ninjutsu but the love to keep those safe from evil. He smiles at me and then says I'm right, he asks my name I lie and use a fake one. I decide to treat him to another bowl; he eats twelve all by himself. I can't help but smile, he would fit right in with the rest of the family if it wasn't for father.

April 14

Naruto is about 12 years old now, I come to the village sometimes for supplies or missions this year it's the chunin exams. I heard from others that he made it to the semifinals, his mother and father would be so proud of him because I am. He is fighting someone from the Hyuuga clan that's a genius. My nephew can pull it off I'm sure of it, after all he's the child of Minato and Kushina.

April 15

My nephew pulled it off he, beat that Neji Hyuuga kid with pure determination and hard work. Everyone from the crowd stood and gave a standing ovation. I think he will surpass his father and mother. As the chunin exams was interrupted by an attack from Sand ninjas. I had to fight my way out of the village; the ANBU stopped me and showed me to safety. I start to worry and I go and assist the Leaf hoping to help Naruto if he's in trouble.

April 16

The third Hokage has been killed in the attack, I contacted Jiraiya to make sure Naruto is okay and make him promise me that he never tell him about me or my family I have to keep him safe. Jiraiya tells me he defeated that Sand ninja Gaara from the desert. I heard of him he came to my village once and killed so many bandits that the feudal lord discontinued his contract because of so much killing. Can my nephew be this powerful to stop someone like him?

July 3

My father somehow found out that Naruto is alive and that he is the son of the Fourth but how? He ordered me to kill Naruto but I refused to, so he sent someone outside the clan to kill Naruto. I alerted Jiraiya of the impending attack on Naruto's life, thank goodness that Jiraiya is supposed to train Naruto for three years. Then it comes to me the man name Danzo is the one who told my father of Naruto's whereabouts but why? Danzo is the only one from the Leaf that can have that type of intelligence to have the location on a Sennin. I had enough of father's disregard for life I went and helped Jiraiya as back up. I faced the three ninjas and defeated them all. I can't believe that I had that kind of power in me to protect my nephew, Jiraiya is totally impressed as well. This is the second time I see and talk to Naruto, he's thirteen years old and kind of short but his heart is big as they come. As we talk all that goes through my mind is that I want to protect him with all my heart and soul. His dream is to be the Hokage in fact that was our whole conversation was about. Just like his mother's dream to become the Hokage, he's just like my sister loud and will do anything for a friend. He remembered me from the ramen stand and our conversation saying that it inspired him, he thanks me for just some kind words I said a couple of years ago to him and for helping defeat the ninjas that attacked him and Jiraiya. I want to tell him who I am but if I do he will look for the rest of the clan and my father will have him killed without any remorse.

July 8

I refuse to obey my father any longer, I tell him to let Naruto live. My father agrees that maybe he went overboard on trying to have him killed. He says that Naruto will live a life without danger from him. I'm finally at peace, Naruto is safe from our father at last. I will go to the Konoha to tell Naruto that I'm his uncle and that he can come and meet his other relatives. But first I have an emergency mission that must be taken care of that was sent by my father.

July 10

I been a fool father hasn't change one bit. He is sending me on a suicide mission to the Land of Stone. I know that I won't live, but I take this mission. I tell my father that if something happens to Naruto that I have a friend that will show proof that Naruto was marked for death by his own grandfather. This will cripple the clan even further making us totally useless; we will finally be a clan that will come to an end. I tell my father I will accept this mission for the sake of my nephew Naruto, he smiles and walks away in disgust from me.

Naruto will finally have peace away from my family. Jiraiya, Danzo and I are the only other people besides my father that knows of Naruto's existence to my clan and my father will not risk the wrath of Jiraiya coming to our village for revenge for Naruto's death. Whoever reads this I hid my chakra in these books. None of my family members will be able to detect this since we are all relatives only someone who is not a relative can sense my chakra, hopefully a visitor or traveler. I pray you will tell these stories of my father betrayal against his grandson Naruto. Hopefully Naruto is grown and surpassed his father, maybe he should get revenge for his parents and the way our father treated him. I talked to Naruto, by nature he is someone that wants to protect his love ones, I'm glad I met him because now I want to protect him. If father would have accepted him, Naruto could have been the champion of the Land of Waves we desperately need to restore the honor to the Uzumaki name. Tell my story whoever read these pages.

"We have to tell our sensei what's going on he could be killed by his own relatives" said Venus.

" We can't just blurt it out we will have to tell Hinata-sensei or Hanabi about what we found out, if our sensei finds out he may react totally different than we suspect. Konohamaru or Hanabi-sensei may come up with a plan on how to tell our sensei the news were only genin we don't have the frame of mind to deal with these sort of situations yet" said Shigeru as he look at the other diaries?

"Let's tell Hinata-sensei, maybe she can come up with a plan" said Shinji?

"Bad idea she is totally surrounded by our teachers relatives, the others will not make eye contact with lesser ninjas the chunin are our best and safest bet" said Shigeru as he jumped offed the bed.

"Okay grab the books and put them in our back packs and lets find Hanabi and Konohamaru" said Venus as she rushed to alert her to favorite people.

As Hanabi and Konohamaru were by the carriage talking, he could tell that Hanabi really did not like Naruto's relatives.

"Hey they barely spoke to me too or made any type of gesture of friendship to a stranger" said Konohamaru as he grabbed her hand.

"I see where Naruto get that rudeness from now" said Hanabi.

"Naruto is no way like his relatives, Naruto may be overbearing but he will always offer friendship to anyone he meets, that's why I consider him my brother" said Konohamaru.

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru and knew that he was right, Naruto may not know about manners but he knew how to treat people. Even Hiashi liked that quality in Naruto.

"What are these genin doing here? We told them to stay in the room! Remind me to make them do extremely hard manual labor for disobeying us" said Hanabi!

"Hyuuga-sensei we need your help can you please help us?"

Hanabi knew something was wrong for them to ask her of all people.

" What is it? To make you disobey a direct order it has to be serious" said Konohamaru.

"It is, we can only trust you two, the other ninjas won't notice anything we do since we are considered lower ninjas in their eyes, but maybe you two can come up with an idea to handle this situation" said Venus.

"What situation" said Hanabi as she became worried about the fear in Venus's eyes?

As Venus handed them the books she told them to read the contents in the carriage.

"Okay everyone in the carriage now we need to talk about what's going on" said Konohamaru.

As they got in the carriage and looked at the diaries, Hanabi and Konohamaru could not believe their eyes. For the first time Hanabi looked as though she was actually about to cry. She had always liked Naruto since the first time she saw him fight in the chunin exams, and she admired his courage not to give up on anything you believe in.

"Who are these people and his grandfather? They can't be Naruto's relatives? I won't let my brother-in-law be hurt by these people" said Hanabi.

"Why did you not give this diary to Hinata" said Konohamaru?

"She is a jonin so they will notice anything odd she does or if anyone comes to talk her. Since we are lower ninjas, for some reason they think less of us. So talking to you would not bring about suspicion since we are not even worth looking at" said Shigeru.

"Smart kids that we have, they are already thinking on a chunin level "as Hanabi smiled at the genin.

"Yes we have great genins, but the best thing to do is wait till we are out of the village, I will keep watch over the genin tonight when we go to sleep. Hanabi you will drive the carriage in the morning, we won't have to worry about Naruto and Hinata since Naruto have been trained in assassination counter work. No one mention this to Naruto at all, go on like nothing happened we will be safe as soon as we leave this place" said Konohamaru as he looked at the genins.

"You don't have to worry about us; I can sense other people chakra that comes around me. We will be fine, get some sleep if they do attack we will be ready" said Venus.

"It seems like Naruto's grandfather is the real culprit but if he's the clan leader they will obey him without question. Naruto's mother abandoned their village to be with his father so Naruto's appearance is up to interpretation on how to punish him or not as Hanabi looked at her squad. Do you think we are doing the right thing hiding this from Hinata and Naruto" said Hanabi?

"We aren't going to keep the secret forever, if Naruto finds out that his own grandfather tried to have him killed twice, I don't know how he would react and I'm his friend" said Konohamaru?

"We better wait for morning to tell him when we leave" said Hanabi.

* * *

><p>As Hinata approached the carriage she looked inside to see all of them reading a couple of diaries.<p>

"You must be bored if all of you are reading books, what are you guys reading anyway" said Hinata?

"Nothing it's just some old books Hanabi brought to relax her mind on the long journey nothing important" said Shinji.

"Naruto's relatives are throwing him a party tonight to reunite him with his family and to celebrate an Uzumaki get-together for us, they've found out we are married and want us to meet everyone. Aren't they the nicest people you met" said Hinata?

"I don't think celebrating tonight is a good idea we have to leave at the crack of dawn remember" said Hanabi?

"Yeah Hinata-chan we may have to face bandits on the road again I want to be prepared for anything" said Venus as she hated lying to Hinata.

"The party starts at four p.m. and ends around eight p.m. I'm pretty sure that we can get enough sleep before that said Hinata. You guys are acting very strange is there something wrong I need to know?"

"No, it's okay we just don't want to impose on them and they really don't talk to us lower ninjas" said Konohamaru trying to throw her off.

"I can understand that, they are going by old ninja tradition standards here, try not to take it personally" said Hinata.

As Hinata walked away she could tell they were lying about something but if they were keeping a secret Hanabi and Konohamaru could handle anything that comes their way.

* * *

><p>As the party began everyone introduced himself or herself as a certain relative if it was cousin, niece or nephew. As everyone was having a good time Venus kept a lookout for Naruto and Hinata to make sure they were not attacked. Hanabi stayed next to her sister the whole time and Konohamaru did not let anything go by his watchful eye. Cammie came over to Hinata and welcomed her gingerly to the family.<p>

"These are your first cousins Magashi, Rika Genki, Junya, and Miyoshi Uzumaki" said Cammie.

"You have one more cousin but he is in town picking up more food that's Jevon" said Miyoshi."

" Yeah you have an aunt and uncle too they will be here shortly her name is Nodoka she is the best weapon expert around. Your uncle's name Hiroko he is a great taijutsu master" said Cammie.

As the party to came to life Cammie had invited friends from the village to show up. Naruto and Hinata dance their heart away. Everyone was having the time of his or her lives except Naruto's squad

"Is there something wrong? Venus will not take her eyes off me for one minute and Hanabi won't leave your side not even to use the bathroom? Konohamaru was looking for and exit strategy the whole time? Did they find out something about my relatives I don't know about?

" I thought the same thing maybe you should talk to Konohamaru, maybe he will tell you" said Hinata as she held onto Naruto's hand while they danced?

As Naruto walked away to talk to Konohamaru more relatives and their friends who wanted to get a look at the living legend of the Land of Waves approached him. Naruto explained that most of the stories were embellished a little that increased with every other storyteller imagination. Naruto started to feel trapped by his newfound family and questions about who trained him and of his wife ability.

"Naruto" called Koji," maybe you should head to bed it's nine o' clock your genin will need the rest for the long journey ahead? I'll be heading with you maybe we should talk about you visiting us a little more to get to know us" said Koji?

"Sure your body guarding Sinise and his family that's fine by me maybe I will see you in action? Who's coming with you to help bodyguard said Naruto?

"It will be me and Jevon and Cammie" said Koji.

"Well your right I will tell my squad that we need to head to bed, we will need the rest the Great Naruto Bridge is just a day away" said Naruto.

As Naruto bided everyone a good night and thanked everyone for making him feel welcomed, he held his wife hand and headed to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"His squad was acting like they found out something; we need to push this point across faster. We will ask him tomorrow morning to stay and we will only ask once" said Enzo!<p>

"Dad he just met us it's unreasonable to think that he would give up his home and life to be with some strangers he just met, he has a life let's just let him visit us and go from there" said Koji.

"Fool we are on a strict timetable we need that answer today, he is essential to our plan to over throw the feudal lord said Enzo!

"You plan on over throwing the feudal lord? Have you gone mad we can't do that! It would tear this country apart many lives would be lost. If Naruto joins us the feudal lord will accept us again, but if we attack him he could wipe out our whole clan" said Koji.

" Simple minded idiot we will get his answer in the morning have all our clan members stay over if he refuse our generous offer will shall kill him and everyone that's connected to him" said Enzo.

Cammie and Koji looked at each other and could not believe that he would go this far to get even with the feudal lord. As Enzo prepared his clan for tomorrow he prayed that Naruto would join his clan and desert the Konoha.

" I will have my answer from you Naruto this I swear" said Enzo.


	20. Uzumaki versus Uzumaki Death Match

As his group headed upstairs Naruto could now see more than ever they all were hiding something.

"Spill it what's going on no one danced, no one ate everyone eyes were on me and Hinata so tell me" said Naruto?

"It's not the time, trust us we will tell you everything once we leave here I swear, too many ears" said Konohamaru as he looked around the manor?

"Trust us Naruto, that's all that I ask from your sister" said Hanabi as she placed her hand on his heart.

Naruto was shocked, Hanabi never looked so opened hearted or sincere, and she recognized Naruto as a true brother not a brother-in-law.

"Okay whatever it is I will wait till we leave here, I trust you guys to do the right thing so good night" said Naruto.

As Naruto headed to the room to be with his wife he knew whatever it was it was about his new family and that they were trying to protect him from being hurt.

* * *

><p>As everyone was in a deep sleep, someone dressed all in black snuck around the upstairs as if he was a cat burglar knocked on the door of Konohamaru's door. Konohamaru got up with his daggers and slowly approached the door. As he opened the door a ninja put his finger across his lips.<p>

"You have to leave now it's not safe for Naruto or your squad to be here. He is in grave danger from his grandfather whispered the man in black. Naruto must leave at once, the other clan members are here to make Naruto join the clan and if he refuses they will try to kill all of you. You have allies here but there are only seven of us that want to see Naruto safe" said the ninja in black.

"Unmask yourself so I can see who I'm dealing with" said Konohamaru.

As he unmasked himself Konohamaru saw who it was Hiroko, the youngest Uzumaki that was at the battle with the bandits.

"Cammie, Koji, and their kids are trying to get you to safety, they already escorted Sinise and his family away from here it's just me and Cammie. Get your friends up very quietly and have Naruto and you come back to this room so I can explain" as he looked nervous.

Konohamaru really did not want to trust him, but he could have attacked him in the middle of the night but he chose to talk and to wake up everyone showed that he meant no harm. Konohamaru woke up Hanabi first then the genin. As he headed to Naruto's room he knocked ever so gently but no answer. He started to feel nervous so he walked on in tip toeing the whole way to the bed he called Naruto and Hinata but no one answered again. They just laid there on the bed not moving. Konohamaru thought they were dead he quickly grabbed Hinata to make sure. With pinpoint accuracy both Naruto and Hinata had Konohamaru pinned on the floor.

"What in the hell are you doing here" shouted Naruto?

"Shut up, be very quiet we are in grave danger we must leave I'll explain everything once we are away from this place" said Konohamaru.

"What!" Yelled Hinata at the top of her lungs?

Naruto covered her mouth with her hands and slowly pulled out the earplugs so she could hear.

Konohamaru looked at them and thought that's why she wouldn't wake up, but what about Naruto?

"Get dress and follow me" he said.

As Naruto and Hinata got dressed and followed Konohamaru to his room, everyone was up waiting on them.

"Hiroko what's going? What's this immediate danger and from who" said Naruto?

"From our clan, our father for some reason believes you are part of the resurrection of a new era for the Uzumaki clan. He wants you to join with the answer of being only yes and if it's no then he wants you dead" said Hiroko.

"Uzumaki-sensei, I can't take it anymore your grandfather is evil he tried to have you and your mother killed, he listed her in the bingo book personally" said Venus as she walked up to him.

Everyone stared at Venus; Konohamaru knew that this was bad. He looked at Venus and could tell that she truly loved her sensei and that her emotions were driving her to do the right thing.

"What are you talking about we just found out yesterday that Naruto is our relative even our father did not know of his existence until yesterday. Our father maybe a lot of things but he would never stoop so low as to have his own grandchild killed because of anger toward his daughter" said Hiroko as he looked at the small genin.

"Not only that he tried to kill two of his children, Chi was the child to die by your father's actions" said Hanabi.

"Your father also tried to have my sensei killed twice and for me that's unforgivable in my eyes" said Venus with such hate in her voice.

"How do you know about Chi? It's irrelevant any way he died in battle on a mission in the..."

"Land of Stone" said Hanabi as she cut him off from completing his last statement.

Hiroko stood there bewildered.

"How do you know this? No one ever mention this around strangers, where is your proof that our father done the things you said?"

As Venus and Hanabi handed Hiroko Chi's journal, they told him to turn the page to 156 and read what he wrote Hiroko could tell that this was genuine it was Chi handwriting. As he read the pages he began to cry. As he held the diary close to his heart, you could tell that he had now only hatred for his father.

Naruto knew that whatever he was reading was more painful than what he was feeling now. As he pushed all those emotion down he thought of his friends and their safety.

"Are you all right Hiroko? You have to show us the way out of here, were counting on you" said Naruto.

"It's very dangerous so we have to be quiet, Cammie have your horse and carriage that you and your squad can reach but it will be dangerous. Everyone that's outside are jonins and they will have the intent to kill you said Hiroko. Naruto please forgive my family all of us are not like our father, you are Kushina's son and my nephew, I can't see the best part of her die without me protecting you with my life, don't have hatred for all the Uzumaki's in your heart find forgiveness if you can."

Naruto looked at his uncle and saw that he was sincere and all of his anger went away. As they headed outside everything was too quiet and they could not see any jonin around.

"Something is not right" said Hiroko? There should be jonin all over this place there not a single one around to keep guard?"

"So you are a traitor along with Cammie? Put your weapons down Naruto especially that sword of yours we don't want anyone of your relatives dying by your own hand do we said Enzo? I guess that you are not going to stay with your own clan that you will be a traitor just like that whore of a mother of yours?"

Naruto grabbed his kunai and was about to take the head of Enzo when Cammie was pulled out of the crowd tied up and beaten half to death.

"Cammie yelled Hiroko" as he dashed to his older sister at top speed.

"How could you do this to her"? She have always been loyal to all of you, did she deserve to be beaten as she murdered one of your children? All of you remember Kushina, everyone loved her, and does her son need to die by the Uzumaki's family hand? Are we worst than the bandits that roam this land" said Hiroko as he looked at his family with hatred?

All of the Uzumaki clan members started to look at each other as his words began to set in their minds. Enzo looked at his clan with hatred because they refuse to see that both his children were traitors to the cause.

"It was you two who betrayed the Uzumaki clan, Naruto what were you told? That I am a tyrant or that you were going to be use by me" said Enzo?

Naruto just gave a glare that looks like he could burn a hole in Enzo with hate.

"I see, you are an Uzumaki and you have a duty to that name you bare. You must leave the Konoha to resume your duties as a ninja in our clan, think of it; you can do so much more here for your country than that village of yours. Danzo told me how weak they have become because of that Tsunade and her weak views of peace, my friend should have been Hokage instead of her but now he's dead" said Enzo.

"Wait, your Danzo's friend" screamed Hanabi?

Enzo kept quiet.

"Your friends and squad can leave in peace if you agree to our terms otherwise we will kill the children first" said Enzo as he pulled out a kunai.

"Wait, father we can't do that their children, genin, they aren't our enemy they are innocent, Naruto is the one we need if we kill them we are murderers simple and plain" said Seiji.

"You even think about coming toward this genins I'll put you in your grave" said Hinata looking serious as a mother protecting her cubs."

"No one is killing these genin" said Cammie as she struggled to make it to her feet.

"Are you going to kill these genin as you tried to kill Naruto when he was just a child" said Hanabi?

The whole crowd looked at Enzo when they heard that statement from Hanabi.

"He also put his own daughter in the bingo book personally because he wanted to show loyalty to the feudal lord. But the feudal lord truly loved Kushina and was angry that he sent someone to assassinate her. He decided that Enzo hate was bad for his country and for the Uzumaki clan' said Venus.

"It's true he also had our older brother Chi murdered on a suicide mission because he knew of Naruto, his hate was that strong for Minato and Kushina that it pour over to their child. Chi wanted to protect Naruto from our father, he forfeited his life to keep Naruto safe from him" said Hiroko.

Cammie finally made it to her feet.

"Murderer how could you take his life, he was your son. You, how dare you, I'll kill you for what you done" screamed Cammie.

Naruto looked at his uncle and aunt they were ready to give their lives for him and yet he knew that he needed no protection from them. He decided that he would protect them from their father. As he looked around to see what possible outcome could be the best way for the survival of his squad and his aunt and uncle, he could not come up with one good scenario that wouldn't end with everyone being killed.

"Enzo did you really have Chi murdered" said a clan member?

"Is it true that it was you that put Kushina in the bingo book personally" said another clan member?

Enzo looked at his clan and decided that it was better to tell them the truth. Whoever was weak would be murdered but the strong will stand by his side.

"It's true that I put his parents in the bingo book, but Chi was expendable he wanted to expose the existence that we knew of Kushina's child. He would have really made our clan looked bad, showing weakness for a missing ninja child. She ran away and had a bastard of child instead of marrying the man her father wanted for her.

"I challenge you Enzo, to a match. If I win you relinquish power from this clan and if I lose I'll leave my village and I'll serve you" said Naruto.

The Uzumaki clan looked at Naruto and wondered would he actually risk his freedom for his squad that way?

"No Naruto you will leave in peace no harm shall come to you and your squad, you came in peace you shall leave in peace" said Seiji as he helped Cammie to stand up.

"So your taking the bastard side, if you do then you too will be marked for death" said Enzo.

"Then so be it' said Seiji.

"Enough Enzo you will not terrorize anyone anymore, you will relinquish your power on this day. Koji, Cammie, Hiroko, and their children shall leave this village. They will return with Naruto to the Konoha to start a new Uzumaki clan that will lead us into a new era. We will let this clan stay here and ask for the feudal lord forgiveness. Seiji you will take your father position starting today maybe you can lead this clan from extinction" said the elder Uzumaki leader.

"Are we banished from the Land of Waves" said Cammie?

"No, you can always come back and visit but your mission is to help the survival of our name to greatness. Naruto can do it I believe that he of all people can save everyone. Go now and we will send you some money and your belongings so you can setup our clan" said the elder Uzumaki.

As Cammie and Koji looked at their clan, Enzo rushed Naruto with his kunai Naruto easily evaded every thrust and swing.

"I should have killed you myself personally when you were a baby, you may think that I'm an old man but my skills rival that of a Kage. I'll finally get to do to you what I should have done to your father it will be my greatest pleasure in life to see you die slow by my hand" roared Enzo as he continued to thrust his kunai at Naruto.

"Stop Enzo it's over let Naruto go, you lost this time" said Seiji.

" I would listen to your son I could have killed you just that second ago, if you keep it up you will see only your life fade from my hands' yelled Naruto to show he was unafraid of his attacks and threats.

"Why you smug bastard, you think I of all people fear someone like you? Everyone stand back let me and the bastard fight to the death" said Enzo.

"That's enough Enzo step down or I will have you taken down" hollered the older Uzumaki.

"Never if you want him to be the new era he must defeat the present day leader of this era, only the strong survive do you want our clan members to follow a weak person? He must fight to show his leadership as a clan leader or it's just a moot point on him becoming the savior of the Uzumaki clan" said Enzo.

All clan members back up and decided to give Enzo what he wanted a death match.

As Naruto looked at Enzo, he could tell that he was powerful; he got in a stance that the third Hokage use to fight in.

"I will be the one who takes you down permanently, your wife will bury her new husband this day" said Enzo as he twirled a pair of kunais.

" You don't say"_** Ice Wind Jutsu"**_ as Naruto let loose icicles mixed in the wind that headed Enzo way.

"Uzumaki** Death Blast"** yelled Enzo

As the two jutsu collided everyone around could not believe the force of the two Uzumakis' jutsu's as they cancelled each other out.

"Not bad kid but you need about another 50 years to compete with me. **Taijutsu Devil** **Triangle"** screamed Enzo.

As Enzo formed the jutsu he rushed Naruto at full force cutting him with his kunais three times, once on the back, once on the chest and one on the side.

Naruto dropped to one knee.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ as Naruto yelled his favorite jutsu and formed eight clones.

"You think that can help you? I thought you were Hokage material."

As Enzo ran toward Naruto again he cut all eight clones to dust. As he stopped he looked at Naruto and laughed. As he was laughing the rocks he was standing by were two shadow clones of Naruto, as they held his feet, Naruto's henge of a rock disappeared and uppercut Enzo straight to his jaw. As Enzo backed up he could feel his jaw clicking, Naruto had broken his jawbone.

"Not so talkative now are we' said Naruto?

As he looked at Naruto he rushed Naruto again with the same jutsu.

Naruto this time easily dodged his attack by using his _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_, as Enzo looked he wondered just how was he going to kill his grandson?

"You could have been the ruler of the land but you rather be the lackey of a peace totting idiot for Tsunade" said Enzo.

"If it's one thing she taught me is that people who rage wars are always defeated by a person of peace" said Naruto.

"I'm not done with you yet cub of the Konoha, **summoning jutsu"** yelled Enzo as his summoning formed a giant scorpion.

Naruto looked at the scorpion and just laughed at Enzo as if he was told the funniest joke in the world.

As Naruto formed a hand sign he made his own summoning and Gamatatsu appeared. He was the same size as Gamabunta but younger and his demeanor was unlike his father. It seemed that he liked working with Naruto. He was dressed similar to Gamabunta but he wore spikes on his back and iron gauntlets around his arms and legs and he carried a sickle with a chain connected to it.

'So I see you called me rather than Gamakichi this time Naruto what gives? I see in another fight are we, Ishida the Red you know how to pick your opponents don't you Naruto" said Gamatatsu?

As they squared away Naruto told Gamatatsu to head away from the mansion because he did not want to harm anyone innocent. As he jumped away Enzo and his scorpion followed him. Most of the Uzumakis' followed to watch top notch ninjas of their caliber fight. Hinata watched as Naruto headed away from the mansion. Squad nine decided to follow their team captain to make sure no one interfered.

"So you are scared of death and that frog of yours too" said Enzo?

"You know there is nothing worse than a fool except and old fool said Naruto. We lead you away to do this. Ready Gamatatsu" said Naruto?

"You really want to kill that old bag of bones don't you Naruto? Just who is he anyway? As Gamatatsu looked at Naruto on top of his head.

"My grandfather" said Naruto looking angry at his own flesh and blood.

"Well I guess you want be welcomed at the next family reunion once you kill the old fart will ya" said Gamatatsu as he chuckled to himself?

"Ready transform, _**Demon Revival of the Kyuubi"**_ yelled Naruto.

As Enzo looked at the transformation it was the Nine Tail Fox and Naruto stood upon his head.

"Quick use your tails and cause a windstorm and take out that giant scorpion "yelled Naruto as he poured every bit of the fox's chakra into Gamatatsu.

As Gamatatsu use the form of the Kyuubi he caused great devastation with his nine tails. Enzo and the scorpion could do nothing more than cover up. As Enzo looked for an opening he could not get close because of the wind as it ripped through the trees.

"That creature is the real Kyuubi, I can feel its chakra it's the most sinister of the entire tail beasts, how can this young jonin control such a creature" said Ishida the Red Scorpion?

"What do you mean? He's using a transformation jutsu it can't be the real Kyuubi? Get me as close as you can I'll jump on the creature's head and dispose of that bastard" said Enzo.

"I wouldn't be so foolish to jump on that creatures' head, look at what it caused in mere seconds I can't even get close to him to sting him" said Ishida.

As Enzo looked at the destruction all he could think about was this young jonin incredible skills and jutsu's. As he made and attempts to get close, he jumped toward his target and stabbed Naruto in the heart. As Enzo smiled at what he had accomplished, Naruto disappeared.

"No, he used a shadow clone" said Enzo.

Just then Naruto came from Enzo side and with pinpoint accuracy he hit Enzo on every joint on his body. Two in his elbows, two in his knees and two in his ankles as Enzo fell down and started bleeding heavily from his joints.

As he hit the ground Naruto jumped back onto Gamatatsu back.

"Now let's take out that large ass scorpion before he really becomes a threat" said Naruto.

As Naruto grabbed his sword he yelled for Gamatatsu to help pour his chakra into the sword too. As both poured their elemental ability into the sword, the wind and water mixed with the Kyuubi chakra formed a red haze of tornados that was actually strong enough to lift the creature in the air and cut through his steel like exoskeleton. As Ishida the Red Scorpion yelled out in agony he vanished back to his own realm.

As Venus looked on, she could not believe that her sensei was always holding back on her and his team. As she looked around, all she could see was that his power was so immense that even holding half way back could be fatal to most ninjas on his level.

As Naruto looked at Gamatatsu, he gave the go ahead to leave and thanked him for his service. As he jumped down he walked up to his grandfather.

"So do you yield your power or does this really have to end this way" said Naruto?

"What are you? You're not human at all are you? Are you a Jinchūriki? Just think our clan could have the most powerful of the tailed beast at our disposal? If I would have known what you were, I would have come to get you a long time ago and made you into something more than a glorified peace lover" said Enzo.

"I'm glad you didn't come for me, I could have ended up being nothing but a true monster to match what's on the inside of this seal. I have love ones that I will protect with my life, what about you? It's easier to do the wrong thing but worth more to do the right thing. When I start my family believe me, I will protect them all even if means I have to die" said Naruto.

Enzo looked at Naruto and could not believe that someone like him with all that power was someone who cared about others; he realized that Naruto's soul and his heart made the Kyuubi power look diminutive.

"You won fair and square, take this ring, I was going to give it to her one day when she was going to lead our clan. I was so angry at her betrayal that I actually forgot how to love anyone. I wanted everyone to do as their told no questions asked. When Chi openly disobeyed me I thought about Kushina's betrayal. I actually thought I was helping my clan when in reality I doomed us all from a glorious future. Now I'm lost and I betrayed my children and killed two. Do as the elder of the clan commands lead the Uzumaki name into greatness."

As Naruto accepted the ring, Venus looked at her sensei and wondered why did he not tell them he was a Jinchūriki?

As the jonin came and helped up Enzo they all bowed to Naruto with the utmost respect a jonin could receive. As they parted and left with Enzo, Venus jumped down toward her sensei as she looked at Naruto.

"You didn't trust me to tell me you were a Jinchūriki" said Venus?

"I didn't want to scare you, I was going to eventually tell you, but not for you to find out this way, by someone else's lips" said Naruto as he looked at her with his sincere blue eyes.

"You're my sensei; I only see you, the one who trains me, the one who protects me, and the one who is my friend who gave me a place to stay. You're Naruto Uzumaki the one I care about" said Venus.

Naruto looked at Venus and realized she didn't care if he had a hundred demons sealed in him, she only saw Naruto. As he smiled, he realized that Venus was not the lucky one that's getting adopted it was he and Hinata and that right there made up for every heartache in life. As Hinata heard the conversation between the two, she was so proud of Venus for looking into Naruto's heart and recognizing him as a good man.

"I can't believe that you defeated our father? He was known as Enzo the Vicious Wolf of the Land of the Waves" said Hiroko.

"He deserves that name, his jutsu's are astounding and his strategy even more so" said Naruto.

"Well it looks like you have a new clan that will be heading back with you to your village" said Cammie.

"I guess we will be a very small clan but we can still be the greatest. Let's see how many Koji, Magashi, Rika Genki, Junya, Jevon, Hiroko and Miyoshi. I hope you don't have an apartment where we have to share a one room" said Cammie?

Naruto thought about it, his house was huge and he had at least another forty to forty-five acres to spare. As Naruto looked at his extended family, he knew they would hate to leave their land. He decided to send a pigeon carrier to Tsunade and ask for carpenters to start right away on another complex on his property and that he had some relatives coming to live with him in the Konoha.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and his squad went back to the mansion to help get their belongings, Hiroko pulled Naruto to the side and told him to follow him. As they came to a lock door, Hiroko opened the door and there stood a large picture of a red headed man dress in the Uzumaki clan uniform.<p>

"I know this man; I met him when I was a child and again when I was with Jiraiya when we were attacked by these ninjas in the forest. Who is he" asked a curious Naruto?

"This is Chi Uzumaki, your uncle. He is the one who sacrificed his life so your grandfather wouldn't come for you, he was a good man and I'm glad you got the chance to meet him. Here take these diaries and read them and you will understand" as Hiroko left Naruto so they could prepare to leave with them.

Naruto saw a page that had a book marker in between the pages; he opened it up and began to read from there. As he read the pages, he smiled knowing Chi was like his very own guardian angel.

.


	21. Shikamaru's Battle

As Shikamaru looked over Naruto's and Konohamaru's notes, he could not get any connection between the assassin and the one spying. As he looked at the notes that belong to Konohamaru, he noticed something out of the ordinary. He saw a foot and a blurry shadow in the background. There were definitely two ninjas but it was very hard to make out the second one, he barely noticed it himself. Shikamaru knew that there had to be and end game and it involved Venus somehow. As he got up and left his office, he thought it would be better to follow Naruto's notes on Rashyr. As he left the building he went to the messenger carrier building to see if he could find Rashyr. As he approached the building Ryo Ochaya stopped him.

"What brings you to this place" said Ryo?

"Checking on a letter I was supposed to receive it a couple of days ago" said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru knew he was not a good liar so he had to watch his self, Ryo Ochaya was a jonin of the highest level, and he was a legend against the Cloud village.

"Well I could check for you to see if you received anything? From what village were you expecting it from" said Ryo as he looked at Shikamaru?

"Let's just say that it's personal letter that I been waiting for a while to receive" said Shikamaru as he tried to avoid any more questions.

"I see is it from Temari from the Sand village? Is there going to be another wedding that we could look forward to? I see how you look at her and she is gorgeous, she would make a good wife and she would fit in excellently with your family "said Ryo as he gave a devilish smile.

This is something Shikamaru did not want to hear.

"So did you hear about the little girl that's staying with Naruto and Hinata? She got attacked" said Shikamaru quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I heard of the attack is she alright" asked Ryo?

"She's fine a little shaken up though. May I ask you something Ryo? The ninja that attacked Venus, they specialize in the transportation jutsu, do you know what other village use them" asked Shikamaru knowing he knew the answer already to his own question?

As Ryo looked at Shikamaru, he wondered why Shikamaru was asking about that particular jutsu.

"There are two villages that use that technique, one village is the Land of Mist, the other is the land of Greens they are the ones who specialize in it' said Ryo as he gave a slight nervous tick.

Shikamaru looked at Ryo and noticed his facial tick but thanked him for answering his question.

"I will talk to you to later, I'm about to ask if any mail came for me" said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru knew that Ryo was lying all the way through his teeth, only the Land of Rain and the Land of Grass know of this jutsu and how to use it properly no other clan can copy it. Shikamaru wondered just why he would lie straight his face that way? As Shikamaru headed upstairs he saw two messengers talking was Choikam and Rashyr and it look like they were ready to come to blows.

"Are you two going to fight or should I call some chunin over to resolve this matter" said Shikamaru?

As both messengers looked at Shikamaru they decided to separate and go their own ways.

Shikamaru decided to catch up to Rashyr and see what caused them to argue and almost come to blows. As he walked up on Rashyr he noticed that his hands had battle scars on the back of them, but Rashyr was just a genin for the mailroom how did he get such severe wounds like those? Rashyr looked at Shikamaru and gave a scowl of great hatred of being approached by a politician looking for answers on what cause the fight.

"What caused that big flare up" asked Shikamaru?

"It's personal, may I ask what do you need" said Rashyr with a total disrespect for Shikamaru authority?

"Any letters that came for a Shikamaru Nara?"

As Rashyr looked for any incoming letters, his eyes never left from Shikamaru position. Shikamaru noticed that he was still angry and that he had his anger pour onto his job performance.

"Sorry, do you usually come get your mail? I never saw you come up here before asking for anything "said Rashyr?

"Well it's personal no need for a lower genin who works in a mailroom need to know or think twice about, I'll try again tomorrow" said Shikamaru as he sounded disrespectful as he could.

That last statement angered Rashyr where he left behind his station to confront Shikamaru.

"Who the hell are you to think that you can talk to me with such a smug look and snide remark and bad attitude like that? If I were you I would apologize right now before I become really irritated and stomp you into a puddle of red goo" said Rashyr as he was ready to pounce on Shikamaru.

"Enough Rashyr, you will respect your superior this instant or you will find yourself demoted to cleaning every toilet and floor in the village" said Ryo who surprised them both!

Rashyr looked at Ryo and bowed and apologized to Shikamaru for being so rude to him. Shikamaru knew that Rashyr was only a genin from his notes taken by Konohamaru who did a thorough background check on him. He noticed for him to be a messenger, he was confident in his abilities as a ninja to confront a jonin with threats.

"Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite, I'm glad that I came back upstairs I would hated that you two could have come to blows" said Ryo.

"He seems like he was ready to kill me, for someone who is a genin he sure has a chip on his shoulder. Well I will have a private talk with him later. What made you decide to come back upstairs" said Shikamaru?

"I have to talk with Choikam to see if he wasn't busy tomorrow to hand delivered an important document to the Sand village" said Ryo.

"You're delivering something to the Sand village? Is it for Gaara? I know that he and Naruto were supposed have a little match after the wedding to see who's getting better at their jutsu. I got my money on Gaara this time" said Shikamaru as he tried to ease the tension with a phony laugh.

" No this is for something else, I have important documents that I need to be delivered in two days, I was going to send Choikam out of town to hand deliver it personally to the Sand village carpenters, I really need this done" said Ryo.

As Ryo left Shikamaru was definitely going to investigate all three, each one seems under pressure for some odd reason and Shikamaru was going to find out why. As he watch Choikam and Ryo talk he saw from the corner of his eye that Rashyr look at them carefully. Rashyr decided it was best to leave, so he excused himself and headed out the door. Shikamaru now had a big dilemma, spy on Ryo and Choikam or follow Rashyr? Shikamaru decided it was best to trail Rashyr; Ryo was a top ninja and could tell when someone was following him. As Shikamaru stayed back about fifty feet he decided that the best way to follow him was to hide in the shadows. He finally thought about using a jutsu he invented about two years ago but never got to use because he got dragged into politics. He called it **Shadow Henge jutsu**. This jutsu surrounded the user in complete shadows making him completely invisible in the background, it allows the user perfect surveillance and up close and personal contact for espionage, the shadow blends in so perfectly those things in background camouflages it's self-according to the movement of the user. This was something Shikamaru miss about being a ninja the most, helping friends and keeping his village safe.

As Shikamaru made the hand sign for the jutsu his whole body was embedded in darkness allowing him to move against walls and the shadows of other people. Shikamaru loved this jutsu it did not take much chakra and he could use this jutsu for about an hour before being drained a little. As he followed Rashyr he could tell that he was being extra cautious after seeing Ryo talk to Choikam. As Rashyr looked around to make sure no one was looking he disappeared from sight, Shikamaru lost him through his hand sign movements. Shikamaru could not believe it, he either moved as swift as a special jonin or high ranking assassin or it was the same jutsu the ninja that died used. Shikamaru could not tell where he went so he looked around to see if he went somewhere close by. As he was walking in the shadows, Shikamaru noticed that some debris was falling from on top of the building. Shikamaru looked up and saw some movement on the building; it was a holding cell for inmates waiting to go to trial. Shikamaru scaled the building and saw Rashyr hanging upside down talking to Kwan-Lynn.

"_Wait how the hell did he get up there with ease? This is no genin at all but I have to get close to hear what he's saying" _thought Shikamaru.

"So I heard that they are going to give you a year for every child and 5 years for torturing a young boy of five years old said Rashyr. Do you think you can stay in prison for thirty-five years plus another five tacked on for that torture" said Rashyr?

"You have to bribe someone to get me out of the village now; I overheard one of the guards' say that Venus is staying with the Uzumaki's? Everyone knows that Naruto is the favorite of the Hokage, if he says that I deserve much more she will surely give it to me" said Kwan-Lynn as she paced back and forth in her cell.

"It's your own fault why would you abuse children anyway? The whole village wants justice for what you've done but I may be able to help you still" said Rashyr.

"I'll do anything, just get me out of the village" said Kwan-Lynn as she rushed to the bars of the window.

"First tell me, did Venus display any kind of strange ability or jutsu" said Rashyr?

"No" said Kwan-Lynn.

"Did she talk to any stranger, from here or outside the village" asked Rashyr as he looked at the child abuser?

Her reply was the same.

"What the hell is so special about her? She is nothing but a little obnoxious girl that want amount to horse dung in this village. I even heard you tried to kill her so why all of a sudden you're acting like she so damn important to your plans" said Kwan-Lynn?

"Watch your tongue and lower your voice before I kill you, I'm not one of those kids you can frighten. If I wanted her dead, the day I gave you the money to give her to me I could have killed her, I also know you tried to betray me by double dealing with those other two ninjas. The ninja that died betrayed me and threw his trail on me, hoping I want succeed with my master's plan" said Rashyr.

"That wasn't your partner? I heard that he tried to kill the Hyuuga woman as well? But she killed him" said Kwan-Lynn.

"He was my partner but he got greedy and wanted the Hyuuga eye secret technique. You need a Hyuuga clan member alive to know its secret; he got greedy and paid for it with his life. We Grassland ninjas are known for double-crossing some of our clients, I believe he was probably going to use Venus to get more money from the Hyuuga's eyes but he realized that he could not defeat the Hyuuga woman and she struck him with a technique that slowly made him die. I guess after he lay dying he grew a conscious to help Naruto. Really quite clever he dies with honor after betrayal from his master to help the so called legend of peace called Naruto" said Rashyr.

" I don't care what you are planning get me out of here, if I stay here any longer I might start to remember certain things about who wanted Venus and who you work for in the village" said Kwan-Lynn.

"Are you thinking Ryo Ochaya? He's just the small fish in our plans. But since you can't seem to keep your mouth close, you leave me no choice."

As Rashyr pulled out three daggers, Kwan-Lynn tried to run to the front of the cell and scream for help. All three daggers hit her in the back. Shikamaru knew he acted too late, as Shikamaru stretched out his shadow technique to catch Rashyr. Rashyr jumped out of the way on pure instinct and threw two daggers at Shikamaru hitting him in his leg and arm.

"I was so hoping to kill you and now I have the perfect opportunity to put you in a box" said Rashyr as he smiled in delight.

"Who do you serve and who wants Venus" said Shikamaru?

" Do you really think I'll tell a dead man my business? Die you worm" screamed Rashyr as he rushed Shikamaru!

As Rashyr rushed Shikamaru, he threw punch after punch that connected to Shikamaru head and chest. Shikamaru pulled out his knives to back up Rashyr. As Rashyr looked at Shikamaru, he noticed that his leg was bleeding extremely heavily. Rashyr kicked Shikamaru leg as hard as he could. Shikamaru screamed in anguish of the pain that shot across his leg.

"That's right scream, you're going to do a lot of it before I'm done with you this day" yelled Rashyr!

Rashyr attacked again this time aiming for Shikamaru head. Shikamaru blocked Rashyr daggers with his knives with perfection and tried to place a quick kick to his head, as Rashyr ducked his kick, Shikamaru swung his knives he poured his chakra into the blades making it longer and sharper like Asuma taught him when he was younger as Rashyr jumped out of the way. As Rashyr backed up he felt a very stinging pain in his chest. As he looked at his chest he noticed that he was bleeding where Shikamaru swung his knife.

"Your knife was nowhere close to me, how did you make it connect? Are you using some kind of genjutsu" said Rashyr?

"Wouldn't you like to know? Come a little closer again so you can get a better look with your own eyes" said Shikamaru.

As Rashyr looked at Shikamaru, he wondered just what type of ninja this Shikamaru was. He heard about the Nara's intelligence and shadow manipulation but never about that technique he just used.

"_I better use long distant attacks on him, he's just some politician he can't be better than me_" thought Rashyr?

As Rashyr grabbed more daggers, he realized that he only had four of them left. He decided that the best way to get Shikamaru was to use his taijutsu and try to get behind him. As Rashyr grabbed his daggers, he moved so quick that Shikamaru couldn't keep up with his speed. As he got behind Shikamaru he pulled out his daggers and aimed them straight for Shikamaru's head, Shikamaru use his **Shadow Jutsu** to make spikes formed behind his back that stuck Rashyr in his legs and arms. Shikamaru quickly swung his knives at Rashyr head, as Rashyr backed up he blocked Shikamaru attack with his daggers. Shikamaru used his **Shadow Possession jutsu** to grab and hold Rashyr, as Rashyr tried to use his speed to get away he was instantly caught because of his injuries. Shikamaru looked at Rashyr and decided to use the S**hadow Strangulation Jutsu **to make him pass out. Rashyr was ready to pass out when suddenly a ninja came from behind and attacked Shikamaru. As Shikamaru backed up he knew that he was in trouble. Rashyr was very skilled now he would have to face another ninja he knew nothing about.

"Who the hell are you" said Shikamaru?

"You don't know what's good for this village Shikamaru" yelled Ryo!

"You, you're the traitor? How could you betray us like this" said Shikamaru?

"I'm saving us all, Orochimaru needs the girl Venus, he is the only chance that we have to stop Sasuke Uchiha" said Ryo as he prepared to do battle with the shadow master user.

"So you will sacrifice an innocent little girl so willingly, for a snake that hates the village" said Shikamaru?

"No one can stop Sasuke Uchiha, his power is that of a demon, he wants our destruction and Orochimaru promised us if we give him the girl he would leave this village in peace and kill Sasuke, he wants revenge against the Uchiha for murdering him before he took over Kabuto's body, we must give him the girl so he can put the curse mark upon her."

"No, you can't I won't let you" shouted Shikamaru!

"I'm sorry but your death is very necessary so we can continue our mission, we need to find where Naruto went, Tsunade is very crafty she gave a phony mission but Choikam found out where they went. The other ninja belongs to Sasuke they were following the wrong trail until Choikam told them the real location, we found another ninja working for Sasuke but he escaped. The other ninja is on his way to kill Venus, we need to stop him or otherwise no one will be able to stop Sasuke from killing the whole village."

"So there are another set of ninjas involved in this scheme to capture Venus, why Ryo you were a hero to this village? The girl even has your last name how could you betray her like this" said Shikamaru?

"Like I said, my village comes before everything even my own brother's life" said Ryo as he dropped his guard and looked at Shikamaru.

"What's that supposed to mean "said Shikamaru?

"My brother could not go through with it after we killed her parents; he looked at the baby and decided that he could not give the baby to Orochimaru. I told my brother that it's necessary for the survival of our village. My own brother decided to fight for the life of the little girl, he fought valiantly but he still died by hands. I was set to leave out when a group of Konoha ninjas came and seen my dead brother and her parents, I said we were attacked and that they ran away before I could kill them. They believed my story about everything and they took the baby away from me. I informed Orochimaru what happened, he told us to watch the girl until she gets older, we would bring her to him. But someone else found out about Venus bloodline, I still don't who was the one who figured it out and informed Sasuke about her?"

"What country is Venus from? And how did Orochimaru find Venus and her parents?"

"They are from the Sound village, Orochimaru found and ancient list of clans and Venus parent's last name was on it. He kidnapped her parents and held them hostage until they escaped, we were to bring back the baby and kill her parents".

"What was Venus last name" asked Shikamaru?

"I don't know? My mission was only to kill her parents nothing more."

Shikamaru looked at Ryo and noticed that Rashyr was starting to wake up. Shikamaru looked at all of his surroundings hoping to use the elements as a weapon. He knew that Ryo was an elite jonin and that he had his hands full, he decided to take out Rashyr first and then Ryo. Shikamaru legged burned with pain from Rashyr knife from their earlier battle, as he rushed Ryo at top speed he stretched out his knives to cut Ryo. Ryo easily dodged the attack and noticed that he was going after Rashyr not him. Rashyr saw Shikamaru coming top speed with his knives and tried to dodge his attack but Shikamaru moved so quick and caught him in his thigh muscle.

"You bastard, you hit an artery; I could die with in fifteen minutes" screamed Rashyr in pain.

Ryo came and punched Shikamaru so hard he almost blacked out from that haymaker punch. As Ryo seen Shikamaru fall, he jumped up and tried to place a stomp to his face, Shikamaru raised his knife directly above Ryo's foot as he watched the knife go through Ryo's foot with such force Shikamaru squirmed from the pain his enemy inflicted on himself. Ryo screamed at the top of his lungs as he seen the knife went completely through his foot as he kicked Shikamaru with his other foot, he hobbled to the nearby wall to hold himself up from the searing pain coming from his foot. As Shikamaru got up he stretched out his shadow again to catch Ryo, Rashyr jumped right in front of the shadow giving Ryo a second more to evade his jutsu. Ryo grabbed his kunais and use all of his strength to hold his balance straight up to attack Shikamaru once again. As they faced each other Ryo formed a henge of eight to confuse Shikamaru, Shikamaru looked at Ryo and used his **Shadow Henge Jutsu** to blend in the shadows against the wall.

"That won't help you" as he threw one of his kunais at the shadow on the wall.

As the kunai hit the wall, Ryo saw that he did not hit Shikamaru. As he was about to pull out another kunai, he felt a dagger go into his leg. As he turned around and struck the person with all of his might, as he heard the bones break in his hand he ignored the pain as long as he knocked out the one who stabbed him.

"Got you" as he turned around to get a good look at his knocked down foe.

As Ryo looked down his mouth almost hit the ground it was Rashyr. Shikamaru use his shadow mimicry to take control of Rashyr. Ryo could not believe it Shikamaru outsmarted him. As he looked at the shadow on the wall he rushed toward the wall and used his kunai to scrape against the wall hoping to catch Shikamaru. Ryo stopped dead in his tracks; Shikamaru caught him in his shadow jutsu and use the **Shadow Strangulation** to make Ryo pass out. As Shikamaru departed from the shadows of the opposite wall, he was so exhausted that he could barely stand. As he leaned over the top of the building he yelled for someone to come and help him. Kurenai just happen to be passing by and heard Shikamaru plea for help. As she ran up the building, she called for the rest of the genin and chunin on the street to follow her. When they reached the top of the building they saw Ryo and Rashyr passed out from their injuries.

"Take them to the Hokage hall and call Ibiki, make sure you take him directly to Tsunade office this is top priority. Go get four more jonins, Ryo is a traitor we need to get in touch with Naruto, Venus is in great danger from Sasuke and Orochimaru" said Shikamaru!

As Kurenai gathered up Ryo and Rashyr, she noticed that Shikamaru was bleeding heavily and needed a doctor quick to heal his wounds.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, you're bleeding badly you can get an infection or you could bleed to death" said Kurenai.

"No, have Sakura or Ino heal me at Hokage hall, we need answers from Ryo now" roared Shikamaru!

Kurenai did not like it but she knew it was important if he would not go straight to the hospital.

* * *

><p>As Tsunade was about to leave the office she saw all the chunin and jonin bringing in a tied up Ryo and Rashyr.<p>

"What's going on here? Why are these two tied up for" said Tsunade as she looked at the war hero Rashyr?

"Naruto's squad is in danger, Ryo and his comrades are traitors. There are another set of ninjas that are looking for Naruto and what I been told they know where he is at" said Shikamaru.

"What, I gave Naruto a code to follow, he only contacted me about three hours ago, how is that possible" said Tsunade?

They all looked at Ryo for the answer.

"I won't tell you anything, don't waste your time."

"I'm not wasting any breath on you, Rashyr do you want to live? I suggest you start talking right now if you want Tsunade to heal that artery right now" said Shikamaru?

"It's Yomiko, the woman who is dating Sai said Rashyr. Now get over here and heal me I don't want to die bleeding to death surrounded by my enemies like this!"

"How did she get the information from the messenger service" said Shikamaru?

"She also dates Choikam and receives all information through him, he knows how to decode hidden messages and make it look like it never been unsealed. I'm sure Ryo killed him so now you don't know where they are headed, he was just being used as a pawn he probably never figured it out."

"Who's her partner" said Tsunade?

"I heard that he is a great assassin, but I don't know how he looks."

"Why do Orochimaru wants the girl" said Kurenai?

"When he gives her the cursed jutsu, she will want more power and Orochimaru can take over her body, making him Sasuke's equal. All he wants is revenge for being killed by Sasuke's hands after he trained him to become stronger said Rashyr. Just give Orochimaru the girl he promised that he would leave the Konoha alone in peace."

Shikamaru looked at Ryo and realized the photo. That the assassin that took Venus was telling the truth and gave the information to Naruto was legitimate after all. It showed a picture of Choikam and Ryo talking implicating that Ryo was behind it and Choikam was part of the assassin group. The assassin wanted Naruto to know the truth about everything; it was always an inside job on both sides. The assassin implicated his self as well, he wanted to die with honor and at the same time be part of peace. He left the breadcrumbs for Naruto to follow so he knew who his real enemies were.

"Someone go get Sai and find that Yomiko immediately, we need to get a hold of Naruto quick. We need volunteers to head wherever Naruto is going" said Shikamaru.

"We can't send anyone, Naruto has his own plans on what needs to be done' said Tsunade.

"Why not he's in danger, Orochimaru and Sasuke are involved" said Sakura as she walked through the door catching part of the conversation.

"Naruto told me know matter what, that he needs to be incognito on this mission, he believes that Venus is the target and if there are a lot of ninjas around they won't make a move. He wants them out in the open to see whom exactly he's dealing with. He said no matter who it is, don't send anyone at all to help" said Tsunade.

Everyone just stared at Tsunade as she gave the order for no one to get involved.

"We can't find Yomiko, it's like she just vanished from the village" said Tenten.

"I thought she was part of the Fire country? Didn't all her paperwork match" said Sakura?

" Yomiko worked at another school in the Fire country Hinata told me that, this must be her main cover in case of emergency" said Tenten.

"She's a spy from the Sound Village, that's why she chose Sai. He's Naruto former teammate and friend, she probably thought she could get information out of Sai to use on her mission" said Shikamaru.

"Tsunade do you at least think we could send one person to alert Naruto? If it's just one ninja it won't cause a red flag to go up. I can go and help Naruto on his mission wherever it maybe just tell me where he's at" said Sakura?

"No, I'm sticking to my word, if you go to where he's at you may alert others to his whereabouts and they may not know where he really is. Naruto is a very skilled ninja now, we must trust in his skills to pull him through" said Tsunade.

Everyone felt that the Hokage was wrong about her decision but they did have faith in Naruto, as they all said a little prayer for their friend in their head.


End file.
